Just A Lemon Tree
by Thyamant
Summary: Para que algo ocurra sólo han de darse las circunstancias adecuadas... Técnicamente, cualquier locura que se os ocurra sería posible  ATENCIÓN: ¡Única y exclusivamente one-shots lemons!
1. Tu primera vez

_**Just A Lemon Tree**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix...

**Notas de la Autora:** Antes de nada he de explicar el porqué y funcionamiento de este nuevo fic. ¿No hay días en los que os apetecería simplemente encontrar algo subidito de tono, cortito y medianamente aceptable para pasar el rato? No sé vosotros, pero yo encuentro difícil encontrar buenos lemons que me aporten eso, y la mayoría están muy vistos o son bastante desagradables... O simplemente tienen muchísima historia y las escenitas en cuestión duran nada... Así que pensé en hacer esto.

Cada capítulo será un One-shot, y la cantidad de capítulos y protagonistas de cada cual es algo que dejo a vuestra elección. Os pongo al final de este primer capítulo una lista de posibles parejas, y me gustaría que en vuestros reviews "votaseis" cuál debería ser la siguiente (y si se os ocurre alguna que yo no haya puesto sentíos libres de proponerla!)

Para mí el reto será el siguiente: hacer que cualquier tipo de pareja que se nos pueda ocurrir encuentre al menos una pequeña excusa para mantener como mínimo unos minutitos de sexo que intentaré sean lo más lógicos y entretenidos posible. Lo más difícil será poner de fondo las circunstancias idóneas para que según quién termine en la cama (o donde les pille XD) con según quién...

Para los que prefiráis cierto grado de suspense no diré nada sobre cuál será la pareja protagonista de cada capítulo, pero para los que prefieran no leer una escenita de dos personajes que no tolerarían nunca juntos... podéis ir al final del capítulo y veréis en mayúsculas los nombres de los susodichos.

¡Espero que os guste! Y por favor... ¡Participad! ¡Decidme qué os parece y, sobre todo, proponed parejitas para los capítulos venideros!

¡POR CIERTO! Estamos en **Facebook**... **Fans de Thyamant!** Hay dibujitos y avisos y cositas... ¡Corred! ò.o

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I: TU PRIMERA VEZ.<strong>

* * *

><p>Por un momento se incorporó en la cama, y lo que había estado temiendo desde hacía rato parecía un hecho.<p>

Seifer quedó sentado, dándole la espalda, y Quistis no pudo evitar incorporarse, cubriendo su cuerpo con la única sábana que había tras ella y esperando a que él se levantase para vestirse y marcharse. Sin embargo Seifer no terminó de moverse de allí.

Alargó un brazo hasta agarrar sus pantalones, que habían quedado tirados sobre el suelo de cualquier manera, y sacó de su interior su teléfono móvil. Quistis intentó ver sobre su hombro lo que andaba haciendo, y oyó algunos tonos agudos y débiles mientras Seifer tecleaba en el pequeño aparato.

- Lo pongo media hora antes... ¿te va bien? - preguntó aún de espaldas a ella.

Quistis distinguió el pequeño dibujo de un reloj en aquella pequeña pantalla, y Seifer se giró hacia ella, aún esperando su respuesta.

- Sí... me va bien... - contestó algo indecisa.

Así que él daba por hecho que se quedaría a dormir allí.

El joven dejó el pequeño aparato sobre el escritorio, y antes de que volviese a tumbarse a su lado Quistis se movió levemente hacia adelante, apoyando su frente sobre la amplia espalda de Seifer.

Se encontraba tras él, de rodillas, y aunque hubiese tanta proximidad entre ambos casi no se atrevía del todo a tocarlo. Conocía a aquel hombre, y sabía que aunque en ese momento la tolerase junto a él, seguía siendo alguien impredecible.

Lo suficientemente impredecible como para estallar en cualquier momento... o como para permanecer en calma el resto de su vida.

- Creo que tengo una camiseta algo más cómoda... - empezó a decir a medida que se apoyaba con ambos brazos para levantarse, mirando hacia su armario.

Pero las manos de Quistis impidieron que se moviese de allí.

- Estoy bien así... - dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre los costados del muchacho, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de él – Si no te molesta...

Seifer dejó escapar un leve risa y se echó lentamente hacia atrás, acomodándose entre las rodillas de la muchacha y apoyando su nuca bajo la barbilla de Quistis. ¿Pensaba que le molestaría dormir con una mujer desnuda? Debía estar loca.

Colocó ambas manos sobre las rodillas de la chica y sus ojos se perdieron en el suelo de su habitación, donde su ropa había quedado abandonada sin miramientos. El silencio hizo acto de presencia y por un interminable minuto Seifer buscó como un desesperado algo que decir.

Y después de ese minuto dejó de hacerlo.

Recordaba haber asistido a cada una de las clases de aquella instructora sin haber prestado atención alguna a lo que decía. Recordaba haberla oído hablar hora tras hora, cada día de los que pasó como su alumno, sin que le importase lo más mínimo qué estuviese diciendo realmente. Pero siempre había estado hablando.

Quistis siempre tenía algo que decir.

Ahora sin embargo estaba allí, con la espalda pegada a la pared, ambas manos aún inmóviles sobre sus costados, la cabeza erguida, sin apoyarla sobre la suya, y en silencio.

Y por primera vez en su vida Seifer se había encontrado ante la única persona cuyo silencio no terminaba de molestarle.

Sus manos se movían silenciosamente sobre las rodillas de Quistis, acariciando su suave piel casi sin darse cuenta, y ella seguía sin ser capaz de relajarse lo suficiente como para mover las suyas.

Sus dedos seguían fijos sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, y sus ojos seguían observándolo aún algo entretenidos. La belleza de aquel cuerpo no se correspondía para nada con la idea de Seifer Almasy.

Era cierto que no le molestaba que Quistis estuviese en silencio, pero también lo era que aunque no le hubiesen interesado sus palabras, recordaba haber adorado escuchar el sonido de su voz durante sus clases.

- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez...? - preguntó de repente.

La pregunta la cogió completamente por sorpresa, y Quistis dejó escapar una leve risa antes de contestar medio en broma.

- Bien, gracias... - dijo simplemente, aún sonriendo.

- No, en serio... Siempre he tenido curiosidad... - contestó él mirando hacia arriba – Eras mi instructora, aún teniendo la misma edad siempre parecía que estabas... tan... por encima de mí... Que ibas mil pasos por delante...

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con mi primera vez? - preguntó ella apoyando su barbilla por fin sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

- Bueno, también eras la instructora con el cuerpo más increíble... - dijo con media sonrisa – Eso hace que todo lo que te preguntes sobre esa persona gire en torno a... bueno... ya sabes... El sexo y ella.

Quistis sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella primera vez y sus ojos se perdieron en la estantería que había frente a ella, mientras sopesaba la situación en que se encontraba.

- Pensarás que iba mil pasos por delante de ti... pero seguramente era al revés... - dijo en un susurro, aún sonriendo.

Los pulgares de la joven se movieron una sola vez, hacia atrás y hacia delante, haciendo que una sensación suave y levemente divertida recorriera la espalda del muchacho.

- Durante toda mi adolescencia mi única meta fue estar a la altura de SeeD – dijo aún susurrando mientras sus manos comenzaban a relajarse sobre los costados de aquel hombre y y éste cerraba los ojos, oyéndola hablar – Llegué aquí con 15 años y llegué a ser instructora antes de la mayoría de edad... Y mis notas merecieron ese puesto, créeme... Así que como podrás imaginar... no tuve mucho tiempo para pararme a pensar en chicos o en cosas por el estilo...

Así que todas aquellas clases divagando sobre la vida personal de su instructora habían sido tiempo perdido. Lo cierto es que nunca había tenido aquel tipo de intereses.

- ¿Y después? - preguntó Seifer al notar que se había vuelto a callar.

- Bueno, después de un corto periodo como instructora apareció Artemisa y todo se puso patas arriba... - dijo ladeando un poco su cabeza, descansando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Seifer – Al volver... permanecí como SeeD durante un tiempo... Había perdido mi licencia gracias a cierto impresentable, ¿sabes?

- Hay gente tan desalmada en este mundo... - comentó Seifer con un tono de desaprobación completamente fingido.

Quistis levantó la cabeza y dejó de acariciarlo mientras le dedicaba una mirada molesta.

- Sólo bromeaba... - dijo él adivinando perfectamente la cara que debía haber puesto – Te pedí disculpas cuando volví ¿no?

Las manos de la muchacha se entrelazaron sobre el estómago del joven y volvió a apoyar su cara sobre su pelo decidiendo ignorar aquella interrupción y continuar con su relato.

- Durante tres o cuatro años me dediqué a hacer misiones de tanto en cuanto...

- Lo sé, caímos juntos en un par de esas misiones cuando me gradué... - la interrumpió él recordando aquella época en la que ambos habían coincidido como SeeDs, hacía ya casi siete años.

- ¿De quién es la historia, tuya o mía... ? - preguntó ella molesta.

- Disculpe, instructora Trepe... continúe... - le pidió levantando ambas manos en el aire.

Quistis guardó silencio un par de segundos, esperando para ver si aquel muchacho tenía algo más que decir, y finalmente continuó.

- Durante esa época tenía bastante más tiempo libre y surgieron algunos pretendientes... - confesó con media sonrisa – pero la verdad es que ninguno me llamó del todo la atención... Hubo alguna que otra cita... pero fueron bastante... decepcionantes... Aquellos apuestos aspirantes terminaban siempre con la misma cara de idiotas frente a mi habitación y yo terminaba despidiéndolos con dos besos en la mejilla y una sonrisa a modo de disculpa...

- Pobres... - comentó él con media sonrisa – no saben lo que se perdieron...

- La cosa es que... me aburrí de andar de misión en misión y de perder el tiempo... Echaba de menos plantarme frente a una clase llena de cabezas vacías e intentar llenarlas de miles de cosas... - dijo ella con una sonrisa soñadora. Le encantaba lo que hacía como instructora – Así que volví a presentarme a las pruebas de instrucción y recuperé mi licencia. Habiendo recuperado mi antiguo puesto, también recuperé mi horario completamente saturado de trabajo, así que... de nuevo... Nada de tiempo para pensar siquiera en relacionarme con nadie de manera más o menos íntima.

Seifer continuaba mirándose los pies con una expresión entretenida mientras la oía hablar. Así que aquella mujer madura y experimentada que tan adelantada a él le había parecido en todo había sido capaz de conservar su virginidad durante todo aquel tiempo. Y sin hacer realmente méritos, simplemente porque no había sentido la necesidad de que aquello cambiase.

- Y un buen día... llegó un instructor nuevo. Tenía 23 años, igual que yo, y era un chico realmente... simpático – Quistis sonrió ante el recuerdo y Seifer se movió ante ella, poniéndose algo más cómodo.

Se giró hacia ella y se movió colocando las rodillas de la joven sobre sus piernas, quedando sentada ante él, mientras hablaba sin llegar a mirarlo.

- Me sorprendió, la verdad... era muy tranquilo y amable... Casi no parecía que alguien de su edad pudiese ser así de... maduro...

Quistis mantuvo ambos brazos en el aire, frente a su cuerpo, cubriéndose torpemente mientras Seifer continuaba acomodándose, colocando ambas manos tras la cintura de la muchacha y echándose hacia delante, apoyando su frente sobre su clavícula.

- Continué dando mis clases y poco a poco... fuimos haciéndonos buenos amigos. Aunque no había nada realmente entre nosotros – dijo mientras volvía a colocar las manos sobre los costados de Seifer – El primer año estaba bastante perdido, así que le ayudé un poco a desenvolverse como instructor... Después, simplemente nos movimos como colegas. Trabajando juntos.

Seifer continuaba escuchándola en silencio. Y Quistis sabía perfectamente por qué había dejado de bromear e interrumpirla.

- Un tiempo después... bromeando... Recuerdo que él no paraba de decir que hacía siglos que no tenía tiempo para tener citas con ninguna chica... y le dije que eso era la vida de un instructor... Y de repente me pidió que cenase con él – la sonrisa que había en su cara era leve pero increíblemente cálida – Me dijo que tenía dos horas para ponerme lo mejor que encontrase en mi armario y reunirme con él en el parking. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero cuando llegué me estaba esperando con el coche del director en la puerta. Y cuando llegamos a aquel restaurante en Balamb entendí por qué estaba tan empeñado en sacar aquel tema sobre las ganas que tenía de tener una cita. Resulta que tenía incluso la reserva hecha, lo había tenido todo planeado desde Xian sabía cuando...

Oyó a Seifer reír pegado a su pecho y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más a medida que recordaba lo ridículamente divertido que le había parecido aquel joven instructor en aquel momento.

- Era un sitio bastante caro, y cenamos tomándonos todo el tiempo que pudimos... sin embargo se me hizo muy corto. Al final nos fuimos de aquel restaurante los últimos y decidimos volver al Jardín a pie – Quistis movió las manos tras la espalda del chico y la recorrió de abajo a arriba, subiendo hasta llegar a su cabeza – Con la tontería llegamos al Jardín pasadas las dos de la madrugada... y de repente... estábamos frente a mi habitación... como había estado otras veces con aquellos otros pretendientes.

La imagen de aquel instante volvió a aparecer en la memoria de Quistis y de nuevo volvió a sonreír al recordar lo que había sentido.

- Por primera vez dudé realmente sobre si debía invitarlo a pasar o no – confesó – Después de unos interminables minutos en los que él continuó hablando en voz baja, intentando no hacer ruido para que nadie se despertase, y yo seguí debatiéndome entre abrir mi puerta y esperar a que él también entrase o no... Él se quedó callado. Y yo di un par de vueltas a mi tarjeta en mi mano derecha, esperando el momento oportuno para abrir la puerta.

Los dedos de aquella joven se movían jugando con el pelo de Seifer, y él continuaba completamente en silencio. Casi hubiese jurado que se había quedado dormido de no ser por la manera en que sentía las palmas de sus manos apoyadas tras su cintura.

- Y finalmente... se despidió – dijo con melancolía – Me dijo "En fin... buenas noches..." y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decidir si despedirlo con un beso en la mejilla o en los labios... ni siquiera había terminado de decidir si debía invitarlo a pasar a mi habitación... Simplemente se fue. ¿Y sabes cómo pasé la siguiente hora?

- ¿Cómo...? - preguntó unos segundos después, su voz algo ahogada pegada contra el pecho de la muchacha.

- Dando vueltas en mi habitación, luchando para no ir a buscarlo... - dijo con un tono algo entristecido - ¿Pero sabes qué? Terminé perdiendo esa lucha... fui hasta su habitación... y golpeé mis nudillos contra la puerta, sólo dos veces. Y supongo, por lo poco que tardó en abrir, que ni siquiera había llegado a meterse en la cama. Y lo terminé de verificar cuando abrió y vi que seguía vestido y la cama estaba intacta...

Quistis observó atentamente la facilidad con que sus manos se paseaban por su pelo mientras se tomaba unos minutos para recordar qué había pasado después de aquello. Los recuerdos se mezclaban en su cabeza y de alguna manera sentía que había ido perdiendo detalles de lo que seguía.

- Su cara... deberías haberla visto... - dijo con media sonrisa – Yo estaba frente a su puerta, aún con aquel vestido color marfil, y él parecía que acababa de encontrarse con un tomberi vestido de novia o algo así...

Seifer volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada corta y ahogada ante la imagen y la sonrisa de Quistis se marcó un poco más.

- Pasé sin atreverme a decir nada y sin poder dejar de mirarlo, y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Me quedé un minuto allí quieta, en silencio, y supongo que lo que más le había sorprendido era lo que significaba que estuviese allí. Le dije que no me había dado tiempo a darle las buenas noches, y me miró como si hubiese hablado en un idioma completamente diferente al suyo.

Seifer se movió un poco más, cruzando ambas piernas bajo el cuerpo de Quistis y quedando algo más pegado a ella, y dejó que su barbilla se apoyase sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

- Me acerqué un poco más, mirando hacia su pecho... y por un momento lo que más me preocupó fue que pudiese oír a qué ritmo me latía el corazón. Porque sí, a mis 27 años aún no había besado realmente a nadie... Por ridículo que pueda sonar...

- Suena imposible, no ridículo... - comentó él en un susurro.

- Se acercó a mí y yo alcé mi cara hasta poder mirarlo a los ojos... Cada movimiento que él hacía parecía que había estado pensado durante horas, parecía que no quería cometer fallo alguno, que no quería decidir ni un sólo movimiento hasta que yo hubiese hecho alguno antes – se encontraba tan tranquila ahora, contando cómo había sido aquel momento pasado, que casi no podía creer que realmente hubiese existido – Y besarlo fue algo mucho más fácil de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás. Su manera de tocarme al principio fue tan... Asustadiza... tan tímida.

Se tomó tan sólo un segundo para recordar cómo había sido aquel primer contacto antes de compartirlo con Seifer.

- Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que podía sentir el calor de su aliento, mientras yo me esforzaba por no respirar demasiado rápido, por no delatarme ante él como lo que era, una novata que se moría de miedo – su voz fue un susurro por un instante – Pero el momento en que sus labios me tocaron fue mucho más tranquilizador de lo que esperaba. Fue una sensación cálida y suave, pero casi parecía que estuviese tan nervioso como yo, igual de indeciso, así que sentí que ganaba algo más de confianza... Sus labios empezaron a moverse y los míos lo siguieron casi sin que me diese cuenta. Durante un buen rato me limité a sentir cómo mi cuerpo respondía a cada beso con una sensación completamente inesperada. Fue algo tan nuevo... que me daba miedo que él se diese cuenta.

Las manos de la muchacha se movieron hasta la espalda de Seifer y por unos instantes se quedaron ahí, inmóviles.

- Me sujetó así, por la cintura... y yo no tenía ni idea de donde poner mis manos – movió sus manos hasta tenerlas entre su cuerpo y el de él, las puntas de sus dedos rozando su pecho – Y las coloqué así, sobre su camisa... Y uno de mis dedos rozaba uno de sus botones, y empecé a sentir curiosidad sobre cómo sería desnudarlo, sentirlo sin aquella ropa cubriendo su cuerpo. Pero no me atrevía a hacerlo – sus manos acariciaron su estómago lentamente y Seifer sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda – Y él seguía besándome, sin hacer nada más... Así que pensé que tal vez mi cabeza iba más deprisa de lo que debía. Un... par de minutos más deprisa, supongo... porque fue lo que tardó más o menos en mover una de sus manos y bajar la cremallera de mi vestido. Lo hizo tan despacio que no sé si esperaba que no me diese cuenta... pero no hizo nada más. ¿Tal vez fue como una invitación a que la cosa fuese a más? En cualquier caso creo que no hacía falta, lo único que necesitó para que dejase de sentirme tan indecisa fue seguir besándome.

Quistis volvió a colocar ambas manos tras la espalda del muchacho y dejó que su cabeza descansase sobre su hombro, limitándose a susurrar pegada a él.

- Su lengua rozó mis labios... y se apartó de mí un par de centímetros. Estoy segura de que eso sí que fue una forma de pedirme permiso para seguir adelante... y sólo por la sensación que había sentido al sentir su lengua sobre mi boca, no pude evitar colocar mis manos sobre su cara y besarlo como nunca había imaginado que haría en una primera cita. Avancé casi sin darme cuenta y él se dejó llevar sin oponer casi resistencia, tal vez le pilló por sorpresa la urgencia que había de repente en mis movimientos... o tal vez se asustó un poco. En cualquier caso tampoco se quejó – su voz sonó distinta mientras sonreía, entretenida con aquella idea – Su trasero terminó apoyado en el borde de su escritorio y continuamos besándonos mientras nuestras respiraciones iban haciéndose algo más pesadas a cada segundo que pasaba.

Las manos de la muchacha fueron hasta el cuello de Seifer y se apoyaron como sujetando una prenda imaginaria.

- Desabroché el primer botón de su camisa y mis manos hicieron el resto del camino hasta desabotonarla por completo. Colé ambas manos bajo su camisa y no sé si fue por tenerlas algo frías o porque le hice cosquillas, pero sentí que su cuerpo se estremeció en el mismo momento en que lo agarré de la cintura y me pegué aún más a él – de nuevo sonrió recordando el momento y su voz sonó distinta - ¿Y sus manos? Me había olvidado por completo de dónde estaban hasta ese momento, justo cuando sentí que la tela de mi vestido se deslizaba sobre mi piel, a medida que lo subía y las colocaba sobre mis caderas. Aquel joven instructor tranquilo y amable parecía impaciente con la idea de sentir algo más que tela bajo sus manos y de repente lo vi un poco fuera de lugar. Casi no parecía él...

- ¿Por qué...? - preguntó Seifer con algo de curiosidad.

- No sé... Al principio había parecido tan dudoso... tan nervioso como yo... Y la manera en que me levantó en el aire y se giró para sentarme sobre la mesa... Creo que fue entonces cuando perdí uno de mis zapatos... La forma en que tiró de mi vestido hacia arriba, quitándomelo antes incluso de que me parase a pensar en cómo sería estar desnuda de aquella manera por primera vez ante alguien... De repente parecía que sabía lo que hacía tan bien que me sentí estúpida estando así, frente a él, en silencio y sin saber exactamente qué hacer... - un instante intentando recordar qué había pasado después – Se apartó de mí, no más de un par de palmos, y sus ojos se movieron sobre mí durante un par de interminables segundos. Ser juzgada por el criterio de otra persona es algo que siempre he odiado, pero la manera en que su expresión parecía perdida mientras me observaba hizo que no me sintiese juzgada en ningún momento. No me dio la sensación de que lo hiciese para... "verificar" lo que había bajo mi ropa... Si no casi como si lo admirase...

Seifer movió su cabeza de manera que su frente quedase sobre el hombro de la muchacha y sus ojos se movieron por un instante sobre el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Se acercó poco a poco a mí, respirando aún algo deprisa, pero esta vez sus labios se apoyaron sobre mi cara, moviéndose lentamente hacia mi cuello. Sentía una sensación divertida y extraña sobre mi piel a medida que su lengua se movía recorriendo la forma de mi clavícula y sus manos se movían sobre el cierre de mi sostén. Pensé... que él estaba vestido por completo y con la tontería yo estaba a dos prendas de estar completamente desnuda... así que retiré su camisa hacia atrás y él movió ambos brazos ayudándome a quitársela, dejando mi sostén desabrochado pero sin llegar a quitarlo del todo. Mis manos terminaron sobre su cinturón y empecé a dasabrocharlo con algo de impaciencia, ganándome una mirada fugaz con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada por su parte. Supongo que de repente parecía bastante más impaciente que hacía un rato.

Quistis pensaba en la hora que ya era, en el tiempo que llevaban ambos sentados sobre aquella cama mientras ella le contaba aquella historia y en la paciencia que había en ella mientras se entretenía recordando cada pequeño detalle, y reconocer que había estado impaciente en aquel momento le parecía algo casi imposible.

- Volvió a besarme, justo bajo la línea de mi mandíbula, y en un par de gestos se había quitado los pantalones, los había dejado caer de cualquier manera sobre la cama y sus zapatos habían ido a parar a cualquier otra parte cuando movió los pies para apartarlos sin mucho cuidado. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi estómago y comenzaron a subir lentamente, empezando a colar un par de dedos bajo mi sostén, mientras su boca seguía bajando sobre mi garganta y se detenía un momento al llegar a mi pecho. Me quitó aquella prenda sin pensárselo mucho. Y viéndonos así, ambos con una sola prenda sobre nuestro cuerpo, en aquella posición, la única idea que se me pasó por la cabeza fue: "¿va a ser así mi primera vez? ¿Sobre una mesa?"

Seifer rió de nuevo en voz baja pensando en que Quistis Trepe no podía pensar nada más que aquello incluso en una situación como la que le estaba describiendo.

- Pero justo cuando su lengua comenzaba a bajar entre mis pechos y mis manos acariciaron su estómago, intentando llegar hasta su ropa interior, él volvió a agarrarme con ambas manos sobre mi trasero y se movió torpemente hacia su izquierda, cayendo los dos sobre su cama – dijo sonriendo - Ahora estaba de rodillas sobre mí, con ambas piernas a ambos lados de mis caderas, mientras me miraba con aquella expresión que no parecía suya. Me besó una vez más, y esta vez mis manos hicieron todo el camino desde sus costados hasta justo debajo de su ombligo. Era la necesidad y la curiosidad la que me movían a querer tenerlo completamente desnudo, a tocar su cuerpo y descubrir de qué manera reaccionaría cuando lo hiciese, pero al mismo tiempo seguía sintiendo cómo mi cara ardía sólo con la idea.

Y de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de la manera en que se había sonrojado levemente al recordarlo. Una suerte que Seifer no pudiese ver su cara en ese momento.

- Movió una de sus manos tras una de mis rodillas y se colocó entre mis piernas, arrodillado ante mí, mientras su boca volvía a bajar con paciencia por mi torso, entreteniéndose de tanto en cuanto a lo largo del camino. Y no sé si era su manera de hacer todo aquello lo que me tenía atrapada en aquella sensación, o la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo ante la manera en que su boca se movía sobre él. Fuese de la forma que fuese podía intuir perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía y sólo anticipando sus intenciones sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Me mordió suavemente justo bajo el ombligo, entreteniéndose seguramente con el sonido de mi respiración a medida que sus dedos se colaban bajo mi ropa interior y tiraban lentamente de aquella prenda, haciendo que se deslizase con toda la facilidad posible sobre mis piernas.

Hizo una leve pausa, sintiendo cómo su pulso se había acelerado imperceptiblemente ante el recuerdo.

- Allí estaba yo, completamente desnuda sobre su cama – dijo más para sí misma que para aquel oyente – Recorrió el camino de mi rodilla izquierda hasta mi ingle con la punta de su nariz... bueno, creo que fue con su nariz, en ese momento no me atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, pero no era una sensación tan suave como la de sus labios, y podía sentir el pelo de su flequillo haciéndome cosquillas a medida que se movía. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su aliento a medida que respiraba sobre mi piel, y después una sensación tan cálida que me estremecí levemente al sentir el contacto. Casi no me atrevía a respirar mientras sentía su lengua... moviéndose poco a poco entre mis piernas... y aquella sensación entumecía cada uno de mis sentidos.

Sólo el recuerdo era suficiente como para ponerle los pelos de punta, y Quistis se acercó un poco más a Seifer, esperando que el contacto calmase aquella sensación.

- No podía compararlo con nada que hubiese ocurrido antes, pero imaginaba que aunque hubiese podido no habría tenido sentido hacerlo. Siguió haciendo aquello durante un buen rato, y yo empecé a olvidarme de todo cuanto me rodeaba. Hasta que paró – se quedó en silencio sólo un segundo y después sonrió para sí misma – Creo que fue porque susurré su nombre, no estoy muy segura... Pero se me había quedado mirando como esperando algo. Yo le devolvía la mirada, segura de que mi cara debía ser un libro abierto en ese momento, y después de dedicarme una fugaz sonrisa apretó su cara ridículamente sobre las sábanas de su cama antes de volver a moverse sobre mí y besarme de nuevo.

Seifer se movió hasta tener la afrente apoyada sobre la de ella, observando cómo sus labios se movían a medida que hablaba.

- Podía sentirlo... apoyado sobre mí... Y sabía hasta qué punto estaba excitado a medida que se movía lentamente, pegando sus caderas a las mías. ¿Cómo... sería? - la mirada de la chica estaba perdida en la borrosa forma de la nariz de Seifer, pero realmente no lo estaba mirando mientras recordaba aquella sensación nerviosa - ¿Cómo sería sentirlo dentro de mí...? - susurró al cabo de unos segundos - Bajé ambas manos, y comencé a bajar aquella prenda lentamente, colando mis dedos a ambos lados de sus caderas, y él se movió sobre mí para ayudarme a quitársela. Tiró aquel trozo de tela a un lado y volvió a acomodarse sobre mí, pero sin llegar a tocarme, y yo sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos. Mis manos volvieron de nuevo a recorrer su estómago, y una vez más se pararon justo bajo su ombligo... Estaba deseando seguir bajando, pero al mismo tiempo... era una idea que me intimidaba un poco...

Quistis se quedó en silencio y Seifer hubiese jurado que lo hacía sólo para darle algo de emoción a su relato.

- ¿Y después...? - preguntó Seifer como animándola a que continuase.

- Después bajé unos centímetros más... y él se quedó completamente inmóvil en el momento en que mis manos llegaron hasta su sexo.

- ¿Y...? - preguntó separándose esta vez unos centímetros de ella - ¿Qué... tal...?

Quistis le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo que qué tal? ¿Qué esperas que conteste a eso...? - preguntó algo molesta.

- No sé, si te sorprendió o algo así... - comentó él mirando algo por encima de su cabeza - ¿Estaba bien dotado? - bromeó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Esos detalles no son realmente importantes... ¿He de seguir con la historia o te basta con esto? - contestó ella apoyando su espalda sobre la pared y y cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no... continúe, instructora... - le pidió él educadamente.

Quistis lo miró durante un momento y finalmente volvió a perder su mirada sobre el estómago del muchacho, colocando ambas manos a los lados de su cintura y retomando el momento de aquel recuerdo en el que se había quedado.

- Lo acaricié durante unos instantes... movida más por la curiosidad que por otra cosa... - confesó con media sonrisa – y él permaneció aún en silencio, arrastrando lentamente su respiración, como si intentase no hacer ruido, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cara estaba a dos centímetros de la mía. Levanté un mano hasta tenerla sobre su cara y lo besé lentamente, y justo entonces apretó los ojos y un leve quejido escapó de su garganta. Supongo que llevaba un buen rato concentrándose para no hacer ningún ruido raro, pero no le salió del todo bien.

Quistis sonrió una vez más y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el estómago de seifer de nuevo, a medida que continuaba hablando.

- Se movió de repente, estirando una mano hacia arriba, para llegar a una estantería que había sobre su cama, rebuscando entre lo que tuviese allí arriba mientras seguía besándome con bastante impaciencia, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia aquella estantería, de la que podía ver asomando algún pedazo de papel, la esquina de un libro mal colocado y lo que parecía desde ahí abajo una pequeña cajita de cartón duro en la que andaba rebuscando a ciegas. Mi mano había dejado de moverse sobre su miembro, y pude sentirlo rozando mi ombligo cuando él se apoyó sobre su otro brazo para tener algo más de acceso a aquel estante de madera.

Quistis paseaba su mirada sobre el desorden que había en aquella habitación y volvió a sonreír imaginando la cara que debía haber tenido mientras observaba a aquel muchacho.

- Al final encontró lo que andaba buscando y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la almohada, justo a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Yo me giré con curiosidad hacia su mano izquierda y vi aquel pequeño envoltorio de plástico, de forma cuadrada y cubierto de pequeñas letritas, y al volver a mirarlo estaba observándome con media sonrisa, como si esperase alguna respuesta a alguna pregunta que no había llegado siquiera a hacer. Le sonreí y volví a besarlo, y sólo entonces me alegré de no haberle invitado a entrar a mi habitación. Una costumbre que nunca he tenido es guardar cosas que no necesito, y sin tener mucho interés ni vida sexual no había ningún tipo de protección como aquel preservativo en mi dormitorio.

Seifer levantó ambas cejas pensando que era bastante lógico que no tuviese nada por el estilo, seguramente había sido una suerte que las cosas hubiesen salido de aquella manera.

- Se quedó de rodillas sobre mí, moviendo sus manos sin demasiada dificultad mientras acomodaba aquel pedazo de látex como debía, y el miedo que había ido alejándose caricia a caricia volvió de golpe cuando volvió a apoyar ambas manos sobre la almohada, mirándome con una sonrisa amplia e impaciente. ¿Se daría cuenta?

La voz de Quistis volvió a convertirse en un susurro y sus manos se quedaron quietas a ambos lados de la cintura de Seifer

– Sentí una sensación fría y húmeda entre mis piernas y llevé una mano hasta su miembro sin saber si intentaba impedir que continuase moviéndose o si intentaba ayudarlo a ello. Volvió a rozar sus labios sobre los míos, sin llegar del todo a besarme, y sus caderas se movieron lentamente a medida que se deslizaba sin demasiada dificultad en mi interior... Yo cogí aire intentando no hacer ruido a medida que me acostumbraba a aquella sensación algo... apretada... - dijo buscando la palabra adecuada – Y su respiración se volvió más sonora aún en el momento en que empezó a moverse lentamente.

Los ojos de la muchacha volvieron a pasear por la estantería que había en la pared que quedaba al otro lado de aquella habitación y continuó hablando con una expresión curiosa.

- Poco a poco aquella sensación extraña se iba tornando más agradable, y aquel joven instructor fue acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta llegar a un punto acompasado, siguiendo a la perfección el sonido del leve quejido apagado que se intuía tras su garganta. Desde el principio me había parecido graciosa la manera en que intentaba no hacer ruido, pero por lo visto en aquel momento se le había olvidado por completo. Creo que yo no hice tanto ruido como él, pero en cualquier caso me encantó oírlo, susurrando mi nombre un par de veces contra mi oído, a medida que sus brazos se apoyaban tras mi espalda y se pegaba a mí todo lo que podía.

Se quedó callada, intentando recordar justo en ese momento lo que había hecho ella después de que él empezase a moverse, y se sorprendió al encontrar un leve vacío en su memoria.

- Supongo que estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que hacía él... Recuerdo que yo tenía ambas piernas entrelazadas tras su cintura, y que había rodeado su cuello con mis brazos. No sé en qué momento había empezado a mover mis caderas al mismo ritmo que lo hacía él ni tampoco si había llegado siquiera a pensar en hacerlo. Pero ahora que pienso en ello, supongo que estaba demasiado perdida en la sensación que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿No tienes más detalles que eso para darme? - preguntó él con media sonrisa.

- No... lo siento... - confesó ella en un tono que denotaba disculpa – No podría decirte cuánto tiempo pasamos así... Todo continuó hasta que su respiración se tornó un gruñido entrecortado, apagado tras sus dientes apretados, y que la manera en que se movió sobre mí en ese momento, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío y besándome una última vez con una intensidad que no parecía suya... Hizo que me perdiese esta vez en una sensación completamente distinta, tan intensa como fugaz, y no fue hasta que se apartó levemente de mí que fui capaz de abrir los ojos e intentar respirar de nuevo.

Quistis se quedó en silencio una vez más, pero esta vez no intentaba recordar ni se entretenía con ninguna memoria. Aquel recuerdo había terminado.

Seifer continuaba frente a Quistis, mirándola esta vez completamente en silencio, igual que ella, con ambas manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha y sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste... ? - Preguntó en un susurro, tornándose aquella sonrisa entretenida en una algo preocupada, esperando a que lo mirase a los ojos.

- No sé... no lo vi necesario, supongo... - contestó ella mientras sentía que se sonrojaba levemente al volver a mirarlo.

- A veces soy un poco bruto... - dijo girando los ojos hacia un lado mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía con un deje de disculpa en la cara - ¿Te he hecho daño...?

Quistis negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él para apoyar de nuevo su frente sobre el pecho del muchacho.

- Tranquilo, instructor Almasy... - contestó aún abrazada a él – Nada por lo que deba preocuparse...

El sol comenzaba a asomar tímidamente por el horizonte, y una luz azulada se colaba tras las cortinas de la habitación de aquel muchacho, haciendo relucir levemente la fina tela de aquel vestido color marfil que había sobre la silla, apartada a un lado de aquella mesa completamente desordenada.

- Casi me engañas con lo del joven instructor nuevo de carácter tranquilo y amable... - comentó Seifer acercándose lo suficiente como para sentir cómo sus labios se movían al contestarle.

- Has cambiado mucho, Seifer... - dijo ella colocando una de sus manos sobre su cara, recorriendo la fina línea de la cicatriz que había entre sus cejas.

- Y has hecho bastante más ruido que yo, por cierto... - comentó él con una sonrisa entretenida – otra cosa es que no te oyeras.

Quistis se apartó de él lo suficiente como para ver si hablaba en serio, y sintió algo más de calor sobre sus mejillas a medida que se daba cuenta de que así era.

El pequeño móvil que había tras ellos empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa y ambos se giraron algo asustados. Seifer lo agarró y pulsó una tecla, haciendo que volviese a quedar en silencio.

- Hora de irse... - susurró Quistis con media sonrisa, mirándolo con algo de tristeza en la cara.

Seifer la volvió a besar y después la soltó para que pudiese levantarse y agacharse hasta coger su ropa.

Se les había ido media noche bajo aquellas sábanas y la otra media recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sin embargo el día ya había empezado y Seifer tenía algo mucho más urgente en lo que pensar. Cómo volver hasta la ciudad de Balamb y recuperar el coche del director antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de que lo había sacado del Jardín.

* * *

><p><strong>SEIFER-QUISTIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Pues aquí lo tenéis, el primer capítulo listito. He de decir que la idea sobre narrar su primera vez y tal no es mía, lo vi en un cómic hace tiempo y me pareció original que la historia en sí... no la narrase el narrador, si no un personaje... aunque no fuese en primera persona.<p>

En fin, espero que os haya gustado... y tanto si ha sido así, como si no... ¡escribid leñes! XD

* * *

><p>Todo... absolutamente todo... está permitido en este juego (menos rollos familiares en plan Squall-Laguna, ni historias con menores ni animalitos de por medio... Prefiero no alimentar según qué tipo de filias v.v...) Chicos con chicas, chicos con chicos, chicas con chicas...<p>

**PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:**

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

En cada capítulo iré poniendo las parejitas que ya han aparecido y si se nos ocurren más personajes serán añadidos por aquí. ¡Gracias por adelantado!


	2. Siempre a tu lado

_**Just A Lemon Tree**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Dicho y hecho, es mucho más fácil escribir un lemoncillo que un capítulo de algo más grande XD

He decidido que como los reviews serán sobre todo peticiones de los siguientes capítulos... no tiene mucho sentido contestarlos... así que paso directamente a poneros el segundo capítulo. Si preferís que os siga contestando decidlo, tampoco me cuesta nada =w=

Y sí, seguimos **en Facebook**, y sigo haciendo publicidad... Fans de Thyamant! corred a buscar!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II: SIEMPRE A TU LADO.<strong>

* * *

><p>La habitación era inmensa, y sobre todo impresionaba que todo a su alrededor, exceptuando el suelo, les permitiese ver el oscuro e inmenso espacio que los rodeaba.<p>

Rinoa entró en la sala de mando corriendo y gritando de emoción, mientras que Squall se quedó algo más atrasado, preguntándose si sería capaz de mover una nave como aquella.

Uno de aquellos paneles luminosos empezó a emitir un extraño pitido entrecortado, y Rinoa se giró hacia él con curiosidad.

- ¡Squall, intentan decirnos algo! - exclamó mientras señalaba hacia la fuente de aquel ruido.

El muchacho se acercó en seguida, y buscó por un momento el control del volumen.

- Aquí Aeropuerto de Esthar, aquí Aeropuerto de Esthar.

La voz de aquel hombre sonaba entrecortada y distorsionada tras aquella máquina.

- Lagunamov, Lagunamov, ¿me reciben? - preguntaba una y otra vez aquel controlador aéreo de Esthar.

Squall oyó los zapatos de Rinoa justo detrás, mientras daba un par de alegres saltitos y se lanzaba después contra su espalda, abrazándolo y pegando su cara a la chaqueta del muchacho.

- ¿Estamos en el Lagunamov? - preguntó Squall en voz alta, presionando el botón que había al lado del aparato de radio, empezando a entender por fin hasta dónde llegaba la suerte que habían tenido.

Rinoa se había apartado un poco, permaneciendo atenta a la conversación.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - contestaron al otro lado del aparato - ¿Es realmente el Lagunamov? Indíquenos su posición en el espacio.

- Posición desconocida – contestó Squall simplemente.

Ya le costaba bastante concebir que hubiesen dado con aquella inmensa nave vagando en el espacio, mucho más aún saber dónde se encontraban exactamente.

- Entendido. Localizaremos su posición desde aquí – le aseguraron con voz decidida.

Finalmente parecía que había esperanza, eran capaces de encontrarlos desde tierra.

- ¿Podemos volver a casa? - preguntó esperanzado, mientras Rinoa contenía la respiración, esperando la respuesta.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Tienen bastante combustible - le informaron enérgicamente –. Sólo deben introducir los datos de posición y la nave se desplazará automáticamente. Cuando hayan entrado en la aerosfera, nosotros los escoltaremos. Todo irá bien.

- ¿Cómo se introducen los datos? - preguntó Squall.

- Es muy sencillo. Siga nuestras instrucciones – le pidieron -. ¿Está en el asiento del piloto?

Squall miró a su alrededor.

- Aquí hay muchos asientos – les informó.

- Es el que está a la derecha. Avísenos cuando esté a punto.

A su derecha Squall podía ver la zona más alejada de la entrada, justo al frente de la habitación, y dos asientos que suponía debían ser para piloto y copiloto. Se acercó y tomó el asiento de la derecha, mientras Rinoa continuaba observándolo en silencio, cruzando los dedos para que aquella mole de metal y cristal empezase a moverse lo antes posible.

- Estoy preparado – dijo en cuanto se acomodó en el asiento.

- Bien. ¿Ve el panel que tiene delante? - le preguntaron.

- Sí – contestó Squall mirando hacia dicho panel.

- Ahí deberá introducir los datos que le digamos. Es muy fácil.

- Cuando quieran – les aseguró colocando ambas manos sobre aquel teclado.

Le dictaban letras y números, varios códigos, y él los tecleó con facilidad. Después de asegurarse de que no había aparecido ningún error le pidieron que apagase el generador de gravedad, para reducir el consumo de combustible, y les desearon un feliz viaje de vuelta a tierra.

La comunicación se terminó, y el joven dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Finalmente podían volver a casa.

Se giró hacia Rinoa, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le señaló el asiento que tenía a su izquierda. Ella asintió y antes de dar el tercer paso su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse sin que pudiese evitarlo.

- ¡Huy! - exclamó con una sonrisa excitada.

Se encontraba a algo más de un metro del suelo, y sin apoyo alguno le costaba moverse hacia ninguna parte, así que permaneció allí, dando vueltas en el aire mientras Squall saltaba de su asiento, y la agarraba en sus brazos. Aquel salto lo llevó hasta hacer pie en el suelo, y de nuevo se impulsó para volver al asiento del piloto. Volvió a sentarse en él agarrándose al respaldo, y Rinoa quedó justo detrás, flotando a unos pies de altura, entretenida con aquella sensación de ingravidez.

- Siéntate allí y abróchate el cinturón de seguridad – le pidió abrochándose el suyo.

Y realmente hubiese sido fácil hacerlo, pero la muchacha prefería dejar de contener aquella alegría que había tras su pecho. Se elevó lo suficiente en el aire como para llegar al techo, y después empujó levemente para descender y terminar sentándose sobre las rodillas de Squall, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

El muchacho la miró contrariado, pero no intentaría apartarla de él. Había pasado por demasiado para volver a verla sonreír, y ahora que no dejaba de hacerlo él no podía hacer más que mirarla.

- ¿Volveremos a casa? - preguntó la joven girando su rostro hacia el inmenso espacio que se extendía ante ellos.

- Con un poco de suerte... - contestó él al cabo de unos segundos, aún con los ojos fijos en su perfil.

Rinoa volvió a girarse hacia el muchacho, y sus ojos fueron de los de él hasta sus labios.

Estaba tan cerca...

- Siéntate en tu asiento y abróchate el cinturón – le dijo Squall empezando a sentirse algo nervioso.

- Déjame estar así un poquito más... - le pidió ella en tono lastimero.

Continuaba sobre su regazo, y seguía mirando su boca, con una leve sonrisa que no le había visto nunca antes. Simplemente lo miraba, y él sentía su corazón acelerándose lentamente, cada vez un poco más, mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

- ¿Por qué eres tan pegajosa? - le preguntó intentando fingir algo de fastidio, esperando quebrar aquel ambiente demasiado íntimo que empezaba a extenderse alrededor de ambos.

- Squall, ¿no te gusta que te muestren cariño? - preguntó ella bajando su mirada, incapaz de creer que así pudiese ser.

- No estoy acostumbrado – contestó él con sinceridad.

- ¿Y cuando eras pequeñito? ¿No te gustaba que te abrazaran tus padres?

El joven desvió su mirada hacia la nada, pensando en aquello.

- No sé – contestó pensativo –. No recuerdo nada de mis padres.

No sabía quiénes habían sido, ni dónde había nacido. Era demasiado joven cuando llegó al orfanato de Edea, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que era el abrazo de unos padres.

- Eleone sí que estaba por mí – dijo sonriendo, recordando aquella infancia – Siempre cuidaba de mí. Me llevaba de la mano...

- ¿Y a que te sentías bien? - le preguntó ella alzando ambas cejas. Sabiendo por su cara que la respuesta no podía ser un no.

- Sí, me sentía seguro – confesó abandonando un poco aquella expresión soñadora – Pero Eleone se fue... Un buen día desapareció.

Y la sonrisa había desaparecido del todo.

Rinoa no quería verlo así de serio, fingiendo ser un lobo solitario sólo para conseguir que los demás no supieran lo que había dentro de él.

- Desde entonces... he evitado el contacto con la gente.

Pero aún con aquel semblante serio, esta vez Squall parecía ser simplemente sincero.

- ¿Con que era eso? ¿Por eso decías que lo mejor es no tener amigos? - preguntó ella apartándose un poco sólo para poder verlo mejor - ¿Porque tienes miedo a perderlos?

- Soy un bicho raro, ¿verdad? - preguntó él con una sonrisa irónica, volviendo a mirarla.

- ¿Sabes? De esa forma... - Rinoa se acercó más, pegando su cara al cuello del muchacho, apretándose a él, hundiéndose en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo – De esa forma te has perdido muchas cosas buenas... Qué lástima, ¿no?

- Quizá tengas razón – coincidió él, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía la mano que Rinoa tenía tras su nuca, cálida y suave.

- Seguro que la tengo – dijo ella apartándose un poco de su cuello y sonriendo ampliamente.

Los ojos de la chica bajaron de los de él hasta su colgante, la cabeza de aquel mítico león, y su sonrisa y su mirada quedaron como suspendidas en el aire, mientras pensaba profundamente.

- A mí me gustaba... Me gustaba que me abrazara mi madre... - comenzó a decir casi para sí misma – Y antes, cuando nos llevábamos bien, también me gustaba que me abrazara mi padre.

- Yo no soy tu padre – le recordó él, consiguiendo que Rinoa riera por lo bajo.

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó sonriendo – Pero tú eres el único con quien me siento... protegida.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, y parecía a cada segundo un poco más seria.

- Contigo me siento segura... y feliz – le aseguró con sinceridad.

Era el turno de Squall para quedar casi hipnotizado por la manera en que movía sus labios al hablar, y Rinoa esbozó de nuevo una leve sonrisa. Era la primera vez que conseguía que la mirase así.

- ¡Aunque a veces también me pones nerviosa, y me haces enfadar! - Exclamó sacudiéndolo levemente, dejando que aquella regañina sonase casi a broma.

- Lo siento.

-... "Lo siento".

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, él completamente en serio, ella fingiendo una expresión exageradamente parecida a la de él, y después se echó a reír.

- Vete ya a tu asiento – le dijo él reprimiendo una sonrisa entretenida.

Rinoa se apretó más contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, y ambos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

- Pronto estaremos a salvo, ¿verdad? - preguntó ella en un susurro.

- Eso espero – contestó él con sinceridad.

- Cuando volvamos... no podremos estar más juntos – dijo ella apartándose un poco de él, con una expresión triste en los ojos.

Squall miró por un momento hacia el panel luminoso que había frente a ambos, sabiendo que la situación en la que se encontraban era demasiado extraña e impredecible.

- Quizá tengas razón – dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y después agarró una de las manos que la chica mantenía sobre sus hombros - ¿Quién sabe lo que nos espera? Nadie puede garantizar el futuro – la miró de nuevo a los ojos y sonrió levemente – Tú misma me lo dijiste, ¿te acuerdas?

- No lo decía en ese sentido – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

El muchacho no sabía a qué venía de repente aquel pesimismo, pero lo único que podía hacer era evitar que desapareciese la sonrisa que siempre había en su cara.

- Bueno, ya lo discutiremos cuando estemos en tierra – propuso, esperando que aquello bastase para que dejase de ponerse en lo peor.

De repente Rinoa apoyó ambos talones en la pierna de Squall, y se impulsó hacia atrás, aterrizando ágilmente sobre el asiento del copiloto y sentándose en él con la espalda recta y la mirada hacia el frente.

- No me dejarán en paz... - aseguró con el ceño fruncido – Lo sé.

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Squall sin entenderla.

- Aquí el control de tierra. Lagunamov, ¿me reciben?

Squall miró hacia el frente de repente, no esperaba oír de nuevo la voz de aquel controlador a través de la radio en ese preciso momento.

- Aquí el Lagunamov – respondió de inmediato, pulsando el pequeño botón que había a su izquierda.

- Queremos hacerles unas cuantas preguntas – pidieron en tono cordial – Hemos estado recogiendo módulos de aterrizaje. Sabemos lo que ha pasado.

Squall captó el movimiento de Rinoa por el rabillo del ojo, y se giró hacia ella para verla casi dándole la espalda, mirando a través del cristal que había a su izquierda.

- Sabemos que no hay ningún miembro de la estación en el Lagunamov – informaron - ¿Cuántos pasajeros son?

- Sólo dos – contestó Squall volviendo a girarse hacia el comunicador.

- Identifíquense, por favor – le pidieron.

Rinoa lo miraba de nuevo, con una expresión extraña, como esperando una inminente mala noticia.

- Squall Leonhart. SeeD del Jardín de Balamb.

Por unos segundos se oía a aquel controlador tecleando algo al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Y el otro pasajero?

- Rinoa Heartilly – contestó Squall con total tranquilidad.

La muchacha volvió a mirar hacia el frente, y de inmediato se oyeron susurros a través del aparato. Squall volvió a girarse hacia ella, y la chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en una expresión parecida al dolor.

- ¿Rinoa Heartilly? - preguntaron al cabo de un instante - ¿La bruja? - dijeron titubeando - ¿Está en la nave?

El dedo de Squall se levantó de aquel botón que permitía que los oyesen, y de nuevo la miró algo sorprendido. Así que era cierto, ahora Rinoa era una bruja.

- Me he convertido en una bruja... - dijo girándose hacia él, bajando la mirada – No puedo quedarme contigo.

Así que se refería a eso hacía unos minutos.

- Lagunamov, ¿me reciben? ¡Contesten! - los apremiaban desde Esthar.

- No quiero el futuro. - dijo la joven llevándose una mano hacia el pecho, empezando a sentir un nudo en la garganta- Ojalá este momento continuara para siempre...

- Lagunamov, ¿me reciben? ¡Contesten!

Repetían lo mismo una y otra vez, y Squall sólo podía mirar a aquella muchacha mientras un brillo distinto aparecía en sus ojos y sus mejillas se tornaban un tanto más rosadas.

- Nadie querrá tocarme... - susurró cerrando los ojos fuertemente, intentando evitar que aquellas lágrimas llegasen a aparecer.

- Tenemos órdenes de neutralizar a la bruja cuando llegue a tierra – informaron al otro lado de la línea, pero ninguno de los dos parecía prestarles atención.

-Tengo... miedo. - murmuró la joven bruja mirando hacia sus pies.

- Leonhart, ¿nos ha oído? - preguntó el controlador - ¿Y la bruja, nos ha oído? - preguntó después con un tono preocupado.

El muchacho dio un manotazo al panel de botones que había frente a él, y el sonido acústico de aquella comunicación desapareció de repente.

- ¡Tengo miedo, Squall! - dijo Rinoa en mitad del silencio, agarrándose a sus rodillas y empezando a sollozar levemente.

El joven se quitó el cinturón de seguridad con un movimiento malhumorado y se arrodilló junto al asiento de Rinoa, agarrando una de sus manos entre las suyas y obligándola a mirarlo.

- No quiero volver... - dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Realmente estaba aterrada, y Squall no alcanzaba a entender cómo podía ocurrírsele algo así. Se le antojaba imposible que nadie pudiese verla como una amenaza, que pudiesen odiarla y temerla. Le parecía imposible que nadie pudiese tener miedo a tocarla.

La rodeó entre sus brazos, y ella se aferró a él con fuerza, apretando los ojos y sujetando sus lágrimas a base de voluntad.

- Si ellos se niegan a acercarse a ti... - dijo él con las mandíbulas apretadas – Seré yo quien permanezca a tu lado.

Se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada decidida, y agarró su cara entre sus manos.

- No tienes nada que temer, ¿me oyes? - le aseguró.

Sonrió con seguridad, y de nuevo los ojos de la muchacha se centraron en aquella sonrisa que tan difícil era de ver.

Conoció a un joven malhumorado y serio, y poco a poco había conseguido cavar bajo aquella fachada hasta encontrar a un hombre capaz de amar y con aquella increíble sonrisa.

Rinoa se movió un poco más hacia adelante, y rozó sus labios sobre los de él, incapaz de cerrar los ojos del todo. Quería verlo allí, frente a ella, mirándola con cierto aire de sorpresa mientras las manos del muchacho se apartaban de su cara y ella rodeaba de nuevo su cuello con ambos brazos, acercándolo más hacia ella.

Necesitaba sentir que decía la verdad, que realmente quería permanecer a su lado hasta el final, que no sentiría miedo ni asco al tocarla.

Necesitaba saber que realmente sentía algo, igual que ella.

La respiración de Squall quedó atascada tras su garganta, y su boca parecía secarse por momentos, mientras los labios de Rinoa se movían poco a poco contra los suyos.

Teniéndola tan cerca como cuando se sentó sobre sus rodillas se había sentido nervioso, pero nada se parecía a lo que sentía en aquel momento. Su corazón parecía haber perdido el control en el instante en que lo empezó a besar, y sus manos sudaban bajo aquellos pesados guantes negros.

Alguna parte del Lagunamov empezó a rugir a lo lejos, y todo tembló quedamente al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse.

Los arrastraban hacia la tierra, hacia su hogar, y en el momento en que llegasen se rompería aquel mágico momento en el que habían quedado atrapados de repente.

Rinoa se movió hacia adelante, y su cuerpo quedaba a meros centímetros del de él, suspendido en el aire, a medida que ambos se movían lentamente.

Squall quedó tumbado casi por completo a menos de un palmo de aquellos asientos, y se sujetó al respaldo del que tenía justo tras él casi sin darse cuenta, a medida que Rinoa entreabría sus labios y sentía como su boca volvía a humedecerse poco a poco con el aliento de la muchacha.

Ella acomodó el peso inexistente de su cuerpo nuevamente sobre las rodillas del chico, y se agarró a él con sus piernas, mientras sus manos se movían sin que él se diese cuenta sobre el tupido y suave collar de su chaqueta, apartándolo sobre sus hombros, y él se movió sin oponer resistencia alguna, hasta que aquella prenda quedó igual que ellos, suspendida en el aire.

- ¿Te quedarías a mi lado...? - preguntó ella rozando sus labios con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- Siempre... - contestó Squall casi hipnotizado por su voz, quitándose los guantes, deseando sentir la piel de la muchacha bajo sus manos.

Esta vez la besó él, con un poco más de pasión, y las manos del muchacho encontraron su camino hasta el estómago de Rinoa, apoyándose bajo su camiseta, deleitándose con la suavidad y calidez de su cuerpo.

Había tenido las manos heladas bajo aquellos guantes, pero Rinoa no hizo nada por evitar que continuase tocándola, moviéndolas hacia su espalda y recorriéndola lentamente; primero hacia arriba, y después bajando de nuevo, siguiendo la finísima línea de su columna con la punta de sus meñiques.

Eran suaves, aunque ella las había imaginado mil veces mucho más toscas y duras; las manos de un guerrero. Pero se había equivocado en tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida que no le sorprendió que lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento no tuviese nada en común con lo que hubiese imaginado antes.

Squall parecía un poco más impaciente a cada segundo que pasaba, y sentía sus labios rozando sus mejillas y acariciando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras aspiraba profundamente el dulce aroma que había entre su pelo.

- Siempre... - susurró otra vez sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Squall había sentido que su mundo entero había ido cambiando desde que viese a aquella joven en el baile de graduación por primera vez, y ahora entendía que en ningún momento había estado en su mano el evitar que aquello ocurriese.

Ella había sido como la luz alegre y bailarina de una vela en mitad de la oscuridad, no habría podido hacer más que seguir aquella luz. Y ahora que la había tocado ardía por dentro, incapaz de soltarse de ella, incapaz de apartarse un solo milímetro.

Las manos del joven volvían a estar a ambos lados del estómago de Rinoa, y subían lentamente por su torso, arrastrando con ellas aquella fina camisa negra de tirantes y el ligero chaleco largo que lo cubrían.

Se movían, flotaban en el aire mientras se besaban lentamente, deshaciéndose de aquella ropa mientras lo único que los envolvía eran sus respiraciones, cada vez más aceleradas, y el lejano rumor de aquella nave que amenazaba con destruir aquel instante a cada segundo que pasaba, con un ritmo lento pero imparable.

Squall alzó los brazos y cerró los ojos mientras Rinoa retiraba aquella camiseta blanca, y el muchacho se estremeció cuando el frío colgante que había alrededor de su cuello osciló en el aire, bailando entre ellos, y tocó su piel.

Rinoa enredó sus dedos en el pelo del muchacho, apartándolo de su cara, y lo miró durante unos segundos mientras él apretaba su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo los suaves pechos de rinoa sobre su torso, bajando sus manos lentamente hacia el trasero de la muchacha. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa tranquila, respirando profundamente al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos de Squall.

El muchacho cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en aquella sensación nueva, húmeda y sensual, y cuando los abrió ella continuaba sonriendo mientras sus manos bajaban poco a poco hacia sus pantalones. Squall la besó con fuerza, buscando de nuevo la lengua de la muchacha con la suya, ansiando sentir de nuevo aquella electrizante sensación.

Un gemido sordo, casi un susurro, resonó en la garganta de la muchacha a medida que Squall continuaba besándola y colaba ambas manos tras sus pantalones, rozando la piel firme y tersa de sus nalgas mientras iba bajando aquella prenda con decisión y seguridad.

Sus manos quedaron sobre las hebillas de sus cinturones por un instante, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas, mientras sentía las manos de Squall bajo la ropa que le quedaba y la lengua del muchacho rozando la suya, saboreando su boca cálida e invitadora.

Squall se apartó de ella, moviéndose con facilidad bajo su cuerpo, ambos ajenos de la posición que tenían en aquella habitación mientras seguían flotando en el aire, y comenzó a quitarle el resto de prendas que le quedaban.

Mientras tanto Rinoa había girado sin dificultad, haciendo lo mismo que el muchacho mientras éste le quitaba una de sus botas. Primero se deshizo de ellas, y después agarró los pantalones del chico y tiró un par de veces de ellos con una sonrisa, haciendo que Squall dejase de acariciar sus piernas y mirase hacia ella, preguntándose por primera vez como había terminado tan lejos de sus labios, y acto seguido tiró del cuerpo de la muchacha hasta tenerla nuevamente pegada a él, tan sólo con aquellos pantalones cortos y poco más sobre su cuerpo, y las manos de Rinoa fueron directas al cierre de sus pantalones mientras Squall rozaba suavemente su cuello con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¿Quién podría no querer tocarte...? - murmuró quedamente, con los ojos clavados en su piel.

Rinoa terminó de desabrochar sus pantalones, y quedó de nuevo agarrada a ellos, antes de intentar quitárselos, mirando fijamente en sus ojos profundos y serenos.

Squall levantó su mirada de su pecho hacia su cara, y la sujetó por la cintura con una mano tras su espalda, mientras la otra iba a sus propios pantalones y terminaba de quitárselos ayudándose con sus propias piernas, a medida que se iba moviendo alrededor de la muchacha, bajando su cara lentamente por su torso, rozando su piel con los labios y su nariz. Usó ambas manos para quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba mientras terminaba de sacar el último pie de su pantalón, y un minuto después ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, suspendidos a un par de metros del suelo, mirándose a los ojos mientras Rinoa tiraba del liviano cuerpo de Squall sujetándolo con una mano en su nuca y otra en su cara.

Una luz nueva y clara había comenzado a iluminar aquella sala desde fuera, a medida que el planeta al que pertenecían se empezaba a hacer visible frente a ellos, como una inmensa pelota verde marrón y azul, cubierta por grandes parches de nubes blancas aquí y allí. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía interés en observar semejante espectáculo.

- Aunque sea una bruja... - dijo ella con un hilo de voz – ¿Aún así te quedarías a mi lado?

- Eso no cambia nada – dijo él con seguridad.

Rinoa volvió a rodearlo con ambos brazos, y enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven, besándolo una vez más mientras él la sujetaba con las manos tras su espalda. El muchacho sintió una extraña sensación húmeda bajo su ombligo, justo sobre su miembro y entre las piernas de la joven bruja, y apretó casi por instinto la parte inferior de su cuerpo al de ella, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al oír el leve gemido de la muchacha al sentirlo contra ella.

Las manos de Squall fueron a parar bajo los muslos de la muchacha, y en cuanto Rinoa dejó de apretar su cuerpo contra el de él, rompiendo aquel interminable beso, el joven comandante se movió entre sus piernas, hasta sentir aquella misma sensación caliente y húmeda sobre su propio sexo.

Rinoa hizo de nuevo aquel ruido al respirar, y Squall apretó lentamente contra ella, empezando a entrar en su interior sin muchas dificultades.

Rinoa no pudo si no sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que estaba ocurriendo todo, y en cuanto Squall estuvo completamente dentro de ella, la muchacha se apartó unos centímetros de su cara antes de moverse, observando su expresión a medida que movía sus caderas levemente hacia arriba, y de nuevo hacia abajo, entreabriendo los labios igual que hacía él a medida que aguantaba la respiración, cerrando los ojos, inmerso en lo que sentía en ese momento.

Se deslizaba con lentitud entre sus piernas, y las manos del joven comandante fueron a parar al trasero de Rinoa, apretándola más aún contra él cada vez que volvía a empujar sus caderas sobre las suyas.

No parecía existir el tiempo en aquel espacio, suspendidos en el aire, sin la gravedad ni ninguna otra fuerza que los moviese hacia ningún lugar. Tan sólo estaban sus cuerpos desnudos, moviéndose lentamente al mismo ritmo, el uno contra el otro, mientras el sudor comenzaba a brillar sobre sus pieles y sus respiraciones iban tornándose más sonoras y quejumbrosas.

- Squall... - susurró la muchacha con una voz que no parecía suya.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, fascinado por la expresión que había en su cara. Las cejas apretadas, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la cara encendida, con un fino mechón de pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor, mientras su boca permanecía entreabierta, dejando escapar un respirar en forma de jadeos profundos y pesados.

- Squ...

Él la besó antes de que terminase de pronunciar su nombre, sellando sus labios firmemente con los suyos, y siguió empujando entre sus piernas cada vez más deprisa, con más fuerza, deleitándose con los gemidos que quedaban tras los labios de la muchacha, cada vez más fuertes, al mismo ritmo que ambos se movían.

Las manos de la muchacha se apretaron en dos puños tras la espalda de Squall, y separó su boca de la del muchacho, apoyando su frente sobre la de él y cogiendo aire con fuerza, mientras Squall sentía fascinado cómo se apretaba más aún contra su cuerpo en cada movimiento.

- Rin... ¡Rinoa! - gimió Squall aferrándose a ella, encorvando su espalda levemente mientras sentía que estaba llegando a sus límites.

La joven volvió a besarlo, apretando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del muchacho, y haciendo que el movimiento de los dos fuese aún más brusco, sintiendo cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, mientras una sensación electrizante estallaba en su interior.

Squall no necesitó más que la expresión de la chica en el momento en que llegó al orgasmo para no poder resistirlo más. Empujó una última vez entre sus piernas, emitiendo un leve gruñido ahogado, y durante unos segundos los movimientos de ambos se tornaron lentos e intensos, alargando aquel instante todo lo que pudieron, mientras intentaban contener hasta la respiración.

Unos instantes después los puños de Rinoa comenzaron a relajarse, igual que las manos de Squall sobre los muslos de la muchacha, y ambos entreabrieron los ojos mientras recuperaban la respiración, ahora agitada y sonora, como si hubiesen pasado horas corriendo.

- Siempre... - Susurró Squall casi sin aliento, con la mirada perdida en los labios de la joven bruja.

Sonrió levemente, agradecida porque el muchacho pensase de aquella forma. Pero precisamente por eso debía hacer todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para luchar contra el poder que de repente había en su interior.

La espalda de Squall tocó sutilmente el frío cristal que había al frente de la habitación, y ambos se giraron para mirar hacia afuera. Rinoa apoyó una de sus manos sobre aquellas inmensas vidrieras, y la luz que reflejaba el inmenso planeta al que se dirigían iluminó su cara.

Ya casi habían llegado a casa, y en cuanto estuviese allí debería colaborar con las autoridades de Esthar y con Odine en todo lo necesario. Usaría de buena gana cualquier aparato que anulase ese poder, cualquier experimento por extraño que fuese, si gracias a ello podía continuar junto a Squall y los demás sin suponer una amenaza.

- Gracias... - murmuró volviendo a mirarlo y abrazándolo una vez más.

Sabía que él estaría a su lado sin importar en qué se hubiese convertido o lo que ocurriese en el futuro. Sin embargo, y por eso mismo, ella haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para protegerlo de sí misma de ahí en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>SQUALL-RINOA<strong>

* * *

><p>Listo pues, el segundo capítulo del limonero llega hasta aquí. Me parecía entretenido escribir algo que hubiese podido ocurrir durante el mismo juego, no la típica escena de "X tiempo después de la gran batalla..." En fin, espero que os haya gustado!<p>

**PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:**

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

Squall-Rinoa


	3. Dispuesta a todo

_**Just A Lemon Tree**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Vale, este ha sido realmente difícil x_x No quería que fuese otro Quisnoa en el que hubiese sentimientos y cosas así de por medio, para eso ya estoy liada con Just Made To Touch, y quería hacer algo que no fuese... el típico fic de dos chicas haciendo marranadillas así porque sí. En fin, no sé qué os parecerá, pero he intentado que ninguna dejase de ser ella misma, que no hubiese sentimientos que hayan aparecido de repente entre ellas y que sea más o menos coherentes... Ustedes dirán qué les ha parecido! Y ahora... a votar a la siguiente parejita!

Justo antes de colgarlo me di cuenta de que había otra pareja ganadora que no era esta... Ando trabajando para corregir este error, y mañana por la noche como muy tarde prometo tener el que toca v.v Mis más sinceras disculpas a Vinagre & Azucar, a rinoaangelo y a Faith. Vuestra pareja estará aquí en menos de 24 horas, ya estoy trabajando en ello!

Y sí, seguimos en Facebook! **Fans de Thyamant!** os espera amiguitoos =D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III: DISPUESTA A TODO.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quistis terminó de llenar su copa de rosado espumoso, y se la llevó a los labios con decisión, vaciándola con rapidez igual que hiciera con la anterior. Mientras tanto aquella pareja continuaba dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile.<p>

Había soportado algo más de un interminable minuto mientras aquella desconocida se acercaba a Squall y hablaban. Él le había contestado en más de una ocasión, e incluso lo había visto reír levemente a algo que ella le había dicho. Después lo había arrastrado al centro de la sala, y Quistis debía reconocer que un pisotón en el estómago le hubiese sentado bastante mejor.

La muchacha no parecía realmente especial. Una cara bonita y el aire de una niña dentro del cuerpo de una mujer, pero nada más. Aún así debía reconocer que la manera en que se movía torpemente mientras intentaba que Squall la siguiese se le antojaba ridículamente adorable. Aquella muchacha estiró su brazo, obligando a Squall a alejarse de ella, y al tirar de él para acercarlo de nuevo sólo consiguió que perdiese el equilibrio y casi cayese sobre ella. Quistis dejó escapar una risa escueta y molesta mientras volvía a agarrar la botella de vino y llenaba por cuarta vez su copa desde que empezó aquella fiesta.

Tras el choque Squall se apartó de la muchacha y le dio la espalda, al parecer dispuesto a irse sin más, y Quistis bajó la botella lentamente, sus cinco sentidos puestos en ellos dos. Llevaba años intentando llamar la atención de su alumno, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la viese como algo más que su instructora, y había terminado por aceptar que Squall no era el tipo de chico al que se podía seducir sin más. Y por un momento había dudado, pero se había equivocado. Aquel chico seguía siendo Squall Leonhart, un chico frío, taciturno y de humor inexistente. No podía llegar la primera chica bonita de ciudad y cambiar eso en cuestión de segundos.

La muchacha se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que diese más de dos pasos, él se giró hacia ella, y aquella chica sujetó su mano en el aire, mientras se movía alrededor de Squall, obligándolo a dar vueltas mientras la miraba confuso. Quistis por su parte dejó la botella de vino sobre la mesa con un golpecito sordo, amortiguado por el mantel, y se llevó la copa de nuevo a los labios. Al parecer sí que debía dudar de todo cuanto creía saber de Squall Leonhart, al fin y al cabo ahí lo tenía, justo frente a ella, bailando con aquella desconocida.

Se giró con el ceño fruncido y siguió bebiendo. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en aquella escena. Hasta el momento parecía que el carácter que tanto la atraía de Squall asustaba al resto de chicas de aquel Jardín, por lo que aquella sensación era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, y debía reconocer que no le gustaba para nada. Su primer impulso fue la cosa más primitiva que podría imaginar, acercarse a ellos y espantar a aquella desconocida para que dejase de sonreír como una idiota a su alumno, como si él le perteneciese de alguna manera. Pero había conseguido mantenerse en su lugar, y simplemente observarlos con aire crispado.

Giró levemente la parte superior de su cuerpo, sin mover los pies, y miró por encima de su hombro. De repente ambos se movían perfectamente sincronizados, como si hubiesen bailado mil veces juntos. Aguantó así durante un buen rato, maravillada por la elegancia de Squall, y envidiando la suerte de aquella muchacha. Si ella fuese el centro de tantas atenciones... Si ella fuese capaz de deslumbrar a Squall de aquella manera.

Ambos se acercaron y quedaron inmóviles, sus cara a meros centímetros, y Quistis contuvo la respiración durante un interminable segundo. Después la sala se llenó con la luz y el color de los fuegos artificiales, y ella se giró, incapaz de creer que aquella escena se hubiese dado realmente. Parecía el perfecto final de una estúpida película romántica, y lo último que quería ver era cómo ambos salían juntos de aquella sala de bailes. Terminó de apurar su copa, y agarró la botella de nuevo para volver a llenarla. Lo poco que había en ella no llegó a llenar más de un dedo, así que la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa de mala gana, y agarró otra botella recién descorchada que habían dejado enfriando entre un montón de hielo. Terminó de llenar la copa, y volvió a tomar un largo trago.

- ¿Instructora Trepe?

No conocía aquella voz, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas que la decepción e ira que había dentro de ella no se reflejase en su cara al girarse para contestar.

Pero no fue capaz de decir ni un simple "¿Sí?"

- Mi nombre es Rinoa Heartilly, Seifer me dijo que tal vez usted podría ayudarme.

Aquella joven mantenía su mano en el aire, frente a ella, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y una mirada decidida. Parecía muy segura de sí misma, y transmitía cierta sensación de simpatía que no le gustó nada. No le gustaba porque lo que transmitía y lo que ella ya sentía hacia ella eran cosas totalmente opuestas.

- Encantada - consiguió contestar al fin, estrechando su mano y fingiendo una sonrisa educada.

Su mano era al tacto tan cálida como su actitud amable, y aún le parecía más segura de sí misma por la manera en la que sujetaba la suya.

- ¿En qué se supone que podría ayudarte? - preguntó Quistis retirando la mano con rapidez disimulada.

- Necesito hablar con el Director Krammer en persona, tenemos una misión para vuestros Seeds - dijo sin más. Pero en aquel Jardín había un protocolo a seguir, y no era labor del director decidir las misiones que se aceptaban en persona, ni tampoco era su labor el hacer de secretaria de Cid.

- Mucho me temo que yo no puedo ayudarte en eso - contestó fingiendo una sonrisa arrepentida -, pero puedes presentar tu solicitud por escrito, o llamar por teléfono mañana.

- Y me pondrán en una lista de espera de días - espetó la muchacha alzando la barbilla.

- Como a todo el mundo... - contestó Quistis con una sonrisa confusa. ¿Quién se creía que era aquella chiquilla?

Rinoa la miró frunciendo el ceño y se acercó un paso más a ella, haciendo que Quistis se irguiese con cierta incomodidad.

- El problema es que no tenemos días para pasar esperando.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron al despacho de Cid Quistis cerró la puerta tras ella, y adelantó a Rinoa para apoyarse en el borde del escritorio del director. Había accedido a ayudar a aquella joven tan sólo por curiosidad, y porque estaba decidida a vengarse un poco por el numerito que había montado con Squall hacía unos minutos.<p>

La chica parecía creer que podía arrasar con todo y conquistar a todos los que hubiese a su alrededor, pero no tenía ni idea de con quién se había topado. Primero tendría que convencerla de que realmente merecía entrevistarse en persona con el director Krammer, y durante el proceso estaba dispuesta a hacer que perdiera un poco la paciencia. Y ya de paso, quería averiguar qué había de especial en ella para que hubiese sido capaz de conquistar a Squall durante aquel baile.

- ¿Conoces a Seifer? - le preguntó, permitiendo que sonase como una acusación. Si era una de las amiguitas de aquel elemento ya podría juzgar de buen comienzo el tipo de chica que sería. Algo simple, con cierto carácter, pero mucho menos inteligente e interesante de lo que pretendía aparentar.

- Lo suficiente - contestó Rinoa con cautela.

Se había dado cuenta de la manera en que Quistis la había observado con recelo y curiosidad desde que se presentó, y durante el camino que habían recorrido en silencio hasta el despacho del director. Sabía que esperaba sacar algo concreto de ella, y precisamente por eso no estaba dispuesta a ser totalmente sincera.

Quistis miró a su alrededor, pretendiendo parecer indiferente al tiempo que dejaba que el silencio intimidase un poco a aquella visitante. La volvió a mirar, de arriba a abajo, y sonrió levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Llevaba un vestido color marfil increíblemente corto, que quedaba ceñido a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, pero sin llegar a quedar demasiado ajustado. Con aquella piel clara y el contraste que hacía con el pelo negro casi parecía que la tela fuese transparente sobre su cuerpo. Estaba claro que se había preparado a fondo para no dejar indiferente a nadie.

- ¿Y qué tipo de misión es esa que requiere tantísima urgencia? - preguntó Quistis dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus botas, empezando a notar cierto rubor en su cara. Había bebido demasiado y demasiado deprisa casi sin darse cuenta, y desde que había entrado en el ascensor con aquella muchacha había empezado a sentir la lengua algo entumecida y la cabeza un poco embotada.

- No sé si sería lo más prudente darle detalles a alguien que ni siquiera conozco - contestó Rinoa acercándose un par de pasos más hacia ella. Se había quedado a unos cinco metros de aquella mujer, pero por primera vez la veía algo dubitativa. Tenía que aprovechar para atacar psicológicamente y persuadirla para que la ayudase. Era mucho lo que los Búhos del Bosque se estaban jugando en aquella misión, y necesitaban la ayuda de los Seeds de Balamb a toda costa.

Quistis volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y la sonrisa que Rinoa le dedicaba se le antojó extraña. Era como si supiese mucho más que ella, como si fuese Rinoa quien la estuviese manejando a su antojo y no al revés.

- No le pido detalles, tan sólo qué tipo de misión es la que tiene para nosotros - exigió con voz rígida.

- Un tipo de misión muy importante para la república de Timber - dijo sin más.

Quistis alzó una ceja y se movió de manera casual para terminar dándole la espalda, no quería que viese su sonrisa entretenida. La muchacha podría creer que se estaba burlando de ella, y tampoco pretendía eso.

- La república de Timber dejó de existir hace años, ahora pertenece a Galbadia - puntualizó mientras paseaba su mirada por las vidrieras que había frente a ella, al fondo del despacho del director. Era una noche despejada y luminosa, con una gran luna brillando en lo más alto.

- En un par de días ya no podrá decir lo mismo - contestó Rinoa alzando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos.

Desde luego, Squall acababa de perder muchos puntos. Aquella muchacha no era más que una de los tantos jóvenes revolucionarios que pretendían librar la ciudad de Timber del control de Vinzer Deling, y se había presentado en aquella fiesta dispuesta a deslumbrar al mismísimo director con aquel despliegue de seguridad y altanería que seguramente no era más que puro pavoneo. Y Squall había sido tan simple como para dejarse deslumbrar y manejar como una estúpida marioneta sobre la pista de baile por aquella chiquilla.

Las manos de Quistis estaban apoyadas sobre el escritorio de Cid, y sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en un papel que sobresalía sobre todos los demás, y la sonrisa que había en su cara se borró lentamente a medida que leía su nombre y apellido en el primer párrafo.

Rinoa esperaba en silencio, empezando a perder la paciencia, mientras aquella instructora se entretenía agarrando un papel de aquel escritorio y lo leía por encima. No estaba tomando en serio nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, estaba más que claro, pero no pensaba rendirse hasta que llamasen a Cid Krammer y pudiese hablar con él. Para ella la libertad de la gente de Timber no era ni una broma ni un juego, y estaba dispuesta a lo que hiciese falta para conseguirlo.

- No pretendía avisar al director, ¿verdad, instructora? - preguntó al cabo de un minuto, dejando que sonase a acusación.

Instructora...

Quistis dejó el papel sobre la mesa de nuevo, justo como lo había encontrado, y se giró de nuevo hacia Rinoa como si hubiese olvidado que aún seguía allí. Le costó un segundo más de lo normal enfocar la mirada sobre su cara, y tragó saliva mientras buscaba algo que contestarle. De repente tenía la boca seca, y deseó no haber dejado su copa de vino sobre la mesa de la sala de bailes antes de llevar a Rinoa a aquel despacho.

Mañana aquella joven no podría llamarla instructora, ni ella ni nadie más, porque según aquel informe planeaban retirar su licencia de inmediato.

La situación parecía tan distinta de repente. Andaba jugando a vengarse de aquella muchacha por celos, quería presionarla y hacer que perdiese la paciencia, quería dejarle claro que allí ella era una persona de autoridad y que ella no era más que una chiquilla que quería jugar a las revoluciones usando a Seeds como Squall como sus soldaditos, pero de repente ella se había convertido en otro soldadito más con quien Rinoa podría jugar si quisiera.

- ¿Pretende enredarme aquí hasta que me aburra de esperar y lo deje correr? - preguntó de nuevo, mientras Quistis la miraba con una expresión confusa.

¿Era decepción lo que sentía? Estaba acostumbrada a todo menos al fracaso, y aún tenía que aguantar que aquella muchacha continuase hablándole como si estuviese obligada a responder a sus preguntas.

- ¿De verdad crees que liberarás una ciudad entera con un puñado de Seeds? - le espetó Quistis reponiéndose un poco y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba pagando con aquella desconocida la frustración que sentía en ese momento? Tal vez había bebido más de lo que había creído.

- No estoy sola, instructora Trepe - contestó Rinoa, empezando a sentirse intimidada por aquella mujer.

Quistis se acercó unos pasos más, quedando a un par de palmos de aquella muchacha, y de nuevo volvió a mirarla de arriba a abajo mientras sentía que sus pensamientos se agolpaban, caóticos y aturdidos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes...? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Rinoa la miró algo confusa, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo joven que era realmente aquella mujer. No debía tener más de 19 o 20 años, pero aquella actitud fría y serena la habían engañado totalmente. Había pensado que podría aparentar algo que no era, que podría exigir a aquella gente que se pusieran bajo su comando, pero hasta ahora no había sido totalmente consciente de que aquellos Seeds estaban muy por encima de los Búhos del Bosque.

- No mucha menos que tú - le contestó con las mandíbulas apretadas -, pero puede estar segura de que tengo mucha más perseverancia que edad. No me iré de aquí hasta haber hablado con el director - aseguró con decisión, ocultando a la perfección la incomodidad que le hacía sentir la manera en la que aquella mujer la estudiaba con la mirada.

Quistis volvió a mirarla a los ojos y dejó escapar una risa leve y corta.

- Se te ve dispuesta a todo... - dijo aún sonriendo, preguntándose si había bailado con Squall sólo para conseguir su propósito.

De repente Rinoa vio algo distinto en el brillo azul de los ojos de aquella mujer, y ante su mirada confusa la sonrisa de Quistis se ensanchó un poco más. Sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que antes y tenía calor. Pero lo cierto es que aquel juego de torturar un poco a la chica parecía algo cómicamente insignificante ante el problema al que ella misma tendría que enfrentarse a la mañana siguiente. Su destitución como instructora.

- Llamaré a Cid, no te preocupes... - empezó a decir mientras retrocedía un par de pasos y volvía a apoyarse sobre el borde del escritorio. Se quitó las gafas con una mano y se frotó los ojos cansados con la otra, después cogió aire hasta llenar los pulmones y bajó un poco la cremallera de su chaleco. Necesitaba una ducha, y dormir. Había sido un día largo, y sabía que necesitaría descansar bien porque el siguiente no sería mucho más llevadero.

Rinoa avanzó un paso, aún algo dubitativa. Había puesto el primer pie en la estación de trenes de Balamb convencida de que haría lo necesario por conseguir la ayuda del Jardín, pero ahora que empezaba a entender lo que aquella mujer le estaba pidiendo no estaba del todo segura de ser capaz de llegar hasta el final. La había estudiado y observado desde que se presentó ante ella, la había llevado allí, lejos del resto de personas que celebraban la graduación de aquellos Seeds en el salón de bailes, la había mareado y entretenido con preguntas desinteresadas... y ella había sido tan idiota como para creer que tan sólo la estaba poniendo a prueba. Sabía perfectamente que había gente como aquella instructora en el mundo, personas que no te harían un favor si no estabas dispuesto a darles algo a cambio. Y llegados a aquel punto estaba bastante segura de lo que aquella mujer quería.

Quistis volvió a colocarse las gafas, pero en cuanto miró al frente Rinoa estiró el brazo y volvió a quitárselas.

- Por supuesto que lo llamarás - le aseguró Rinoa con una seriedad que tomó a Quistis por sorpresa. Estaba casi tan sonrojada como ella, y se había acercado mucho más de lo que habría esperado. Quistis intentó erguirse y exigir que le devolviese sus gafas, pero Rinoa la besó antes de que pudiese hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Cuando vio a Squall hablar con una desconocida y dejarse arrastrar a la pista de baile después, lo primero que pensó fue que aquella era la noche más irreal y absurda que recordaba en años. Pero ahora sabía que ni siquiera se había acercado a lo que estaba por venir.

Rinoa la había besado sin que ella lo esperase, la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, y de alguna manera parecía que tampoco esperaba que dejase de hacerlo, así que cuando Rinoa se separó lentamente de ella Quistis no pudo evitar que sus labios la siguiesen durante un segundo, como si esperase algo más. Después pestañeó un par de veces, y se apartó unos milímetros de la cara de la muchacha, como si intentase ver qué estaba ocurriendo con algo más de claridad.

La muchacha estaba apoyada contra ella, con una mano sobre su hombro derecho, y la otra sobre el cierre de la cremallera de su chaleco. Comenzó a bajarla lentamente, siguiendo el camino que ella había comenzado al intentar aliviar el calor bochornoso que el alcohol imbuía a su cuerpo. Ahora sin embargo lo único que imbuía en ella el efecto de aquel vino rosado y burbujeante era la incapacidad para pensar nada. No había voces ni caos en su mente, si no un ridículo vacío total. Se había quedado sin palabras ni pensamientos, y tan sólo podía oír el ruido leve y distante de la cremallera al llegar a abajo del todo y desengancharse.

Rinoa volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez más despacio, y Quistis siguió su movimiento en la misma dirección, evitando que sus labios se tocasen, sintiendo sólo como la punta de la nariz de la muchacha rozaba suavemente la suya mientras buscaba su boca. Rinoa entreabrió los labios y la punta de su lengua rozó el labio inferior de la instructora, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba bajo su sujetador y sujetaba uno de sus pechos, apretando suavemente con las yemas de los dedos; y de la misma manera que se había quedado sin pensamientos, por un instante se quedó sin respiración. Volvió a besarla, y esta vez Rinoa parecía dispuesta a echar toda la carne al asador.

Carne asada... su mente no tenía nada más apropiado para echarle una mano en una situación así que aquello. Pero para su desgracia parecía que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle toda la ayuda que su mente le estaba negando. Su lengua seguía la de aquella chica como si nunca la hubiesen besado de aquella manera, y Rinoa mientras tanto se debatía a cada segundo que pasaba por acallar aquella estúpida voz que parecía no entender la situación en absoluto. Sus compañeros confiaban en ella, y estaba más que concienciada de que el camino que deberían recorrer para conseguir que su rebelión tuviese éxito requeriría que hiciesen cosas horribles. Deberían luchar, herir a sus enemigos, y recibir más de un golpe. Se habían preparado a conciencia para ello, y tener que ganarse la ayuda de unos aliados tan valioso a costa de proporcionarle algo de entretenimiento a aquella mujer no era más que una minucia en comparación con todo lo que aún estaba por venir. Pero aún así no podía dejar de oír aquella vocecilla que le pedía a gritos algo de cordura.

Movió la otra mano sobre el estómago de Quistis, y comenzó a colarla con decisión bajo la cintura de su falda. No sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, pero sabía que había varias cosas que ninguna mujer podía resistir. La rodeo con ambos brazos mientras continuaba besándola, llevando la mano que había sobre su pecho a su espalda, desabrochando sin dificultad su sujetador, y comenzando a mover la otra sobre el trasero de la instructora. Pudo oír un leve ruidito tras la garganta de Quistis, algo menos que un gemido, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. De repente parecía que la voz que le imploraba que parase sonaba un poco más lejana.

Después de soltar su sujetador, aquella mano buscó el cierre de su falda, y Quistis casi no se daba cuenta de la manera en la que la estaba desnudando. Hasta ahora nadie había cuestionado su autoridad dentro de aquel Jardín, e incluso en aquel tipo de situaciones no estaba acostumbrada a que tomasen la iniciativa de aquella manera, pero debía admitir que no le desagradaba.

Los labios de Rinoa se movieron de su boca a su cuello, y pudo oír con algo más de claridad la respiración pesada de Quistis. La voz en su interior parecía algo menos insistente a cada segundo que pasaba, y empezó a notar otros pequeños detalles que su conciencia no le había permitido observar como era debido. La piel de aquella mujer era suave y cálida, y su pelo tenía un olor leve a lilas y menta. Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo poco que había experimentado con chicos hasta entonces, y sus manos se agarraron a su trasero con algo más de fuerza cuando consiguió bajar la cremallera de su falda y moverse bajo ella con algo más de libertad.

Las manos de Quistis se movieron casi sin darse cuenta y se enredaron en el pelo de aquella muchacha a medida que sentía cómo sus labios se movían sobre su clavícula y continuaban bajando. Rinoa volvió a subir rozando con la yema de sus dedos la cintura de la instructora, y tiró del chaleco que colgaba sobre sus hombros con decisión. Las uñas de la chica rozaron la espalda de Quistis a medida que sujetaba las tiras de su sostén y las deslizaba suavemente sobre sus brazos. ¿Por qué demonios estaba aquella chica haciendo algo así? ¿Acaso había pretendido engañarla con la excusa de ver a Cid para poder hablar a solas con ella? ¿O era tal vez al revés? Tal vez aquella situación era la excusa mediante la que pretendía conseguir su propósito de ver a Cid.

Por fin parecía que su cerebro recuperaba la consciencia, y un sentimiento de decepción comenzó a asomar bajo la embriaguez del alcohol y las caricias de aquella muchacha a medida que las manos de Rinoa rozaban sus pechos y su lengua se movía hacia uno de sus pezones.

- Para... - susurró débilmente.

El cuerpo de Quistis reaccionaba casi de inmediato a cada caricia que Rinoa le hacía, y la estúpida voz que sonaba en su cabeza hacía rato que se había callado del todo. Mordió con delicadeza sobre la piel de la instructora, y oyó por fin cómo le pedía que se detuviese cuando su voz sonó algo más fuerte, con el maravilloso sonido de un gemido. Rinoa volvió a levantar la cara hacia la de Quistis. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Oyó su propia respiración, casi tan acelerada y pesada como la de aquella mujer, y antes de permitir que le dijese nada más decidió probar con algo distinto.

Sus labios volvieron a los de Quistis, y sus manos bajaron otra vez hacia sus caderas, apartando con algo de impaciencia la poca ropa que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de la instructora mientras le empujaba para que se sentase sobre el escritorio. Pero Quistis había encontrado por fin algo de cordura en su cabeza, y no podía permitir que aquella locura continuase. Se separó de su boca lo suficiente para poder hablar, y volvió a pedirle que parase, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha e intentando que se apartase de ella. Era una instructora del Jardín de Balamb, y no podía permitir que aquello continuase ocurriendo.

Consiguió separar a aquella chica de su cuerpo, sujetándola por los hombros, y Rinoa la miró con confusión. Sus ojos brillaban más que antes, igual que sus labios, húmedos y algo más rojos que hacía unos minutos, y podía intuir por el color de sus mejillas el calor que debía sentir bajo su piel.

- Necesito ver a Cid... - imploró una vez más, aunque aquellas palabras le sonaron falsas y vacías. Lo que realmente quería era seguir saboreando la piel de aquella mujer a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Ella era una instructora, no podía permitir que la malinterpretasen así ni que se pusiera en duda su integridad moral de aquella manera.

Pero en cuestión de horas ella dejaría de ser una instructora... Sería una más de los miles de mercenarios que había en aquella academia. Un mercenario podía permitirse ser mucho más flexible en cuanto a moralidades que un instructor, ¿no?

- Creo que... no me has entendido... - dijo débilmente. Lo que no quería era que aquella chica pensase que ella había planeado aquello – Llamaré a Cid aunque pares...

Pero lo cierto era que no quería que parase. En cierto modo echaba de menos el poco tiempo que pasó como Seed por ese tipo de cosas. Que de repente ocurriese algo inesperado que hiciese que casi pudiese sentir la adrenalina corriendo a borbotones por sus venas.

Rinoa la miró con la boca entreabierta y las pupilas perdidas en el iris azul oscuro de los ojos de la otra joven. Llamaría a Cid aunque parase. No tenía por qué continuar con aquella locura. Aquella vocecilla comenzó a oírse, muy débil al principio, pero cada vez más cercana, más clara.

"Continúa"

Se movió con tranquilidad hacia Quistis, rondeando su cuello con ambos brazos, y pegando su cuerpo totalmente al de ella mientras volvía a besarla. Aquel vestido era tan fino al tacto como parecía a la vista, y podía sentir sobre su piel la forma de los pechos de la instructora, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo.

Quistis ya no entendía nada, pero cada vez le importaba menos. Sujetó a la muchacha por la cintura y la obligó a girar sobre sus pies y a su alrededor, quedando Rinoa con ambos brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y Quistis sujetándola desde atrás. Enterró su cara en su pelo y paseó sus manos sobre la suave y fina tela de su vestido, acariciando su cintura lentamente, bajando las manos sobre la tela hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde terminaba el vestido. Una de sus manos subió hasta el cuello de la muchacha, para apartar su pelo hacia un lado, pero la otra se quedó allí abajo, subiendo lentamente por la cara interna de su pierna.

Rinoa dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado cuando Quistis mordió su cuello, y su espalda se arqueó casi sin darse cuenta, pegando su trasero a las caderas de la joven cuando uno de sus dedos subió hasta rozar el borde de su ropa interior. Rinoa sujetó a Quistis por la nuca y giró su cara, obligándola a besarla de nuevo mientras la instructora subía su otra mano por su torso, comenzando a acariciar sus pechos. Pasó dos dedos sobre su entrepierna, acariciando levemente sobre su ropa interior, y podía notar la humedad de su sexo sin dejar lugar a dudas de que estaba disfrutando de aquella situación tanto como ella misma. Presionó un poco más con los dedos, apretando sobre la piel cálida y suave de su entrepierna, y Rinoa comenzó a hacer un ruido maravilloso tras sus labios, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse contra las de Quistis. Ella empujó sobre su trasero un par de veces, lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de Rinoa y el de su propia mano, cada vez más excitada, y al cabo de un minuto prolongando aquella situación Rinoa agarró su mano derecha, obligándola a sacarla de entre sus piernas, y girándose de nuevo hacia ella, mientras emitía un gruñidito impaciente que hizo que Quistis sonriese mientras continuaba besándola.

Ahora Rinoa permanecía sentada sobre el escritorio de Cid, apoyando la punta de uno de sus pies en el suelo, y el talón del otro sobre el borde de la mesa, permitiendo que Quistis se apretase todo lo posible a su entrepierna, sintiendo como el hueso de la parte inferior de su vientre masajeaba con cada movimiento su sexo. La boca de la instructora se movió de sus labios a su cuello, y Rinoa arqueó la espalda mientras las manos de Quistis subían su vestido con impaciencia. No llevaba más ropa interior que unas braguitas de un tono muy claro de rosa cobrizo, poco más oscura que su propia piel, y Quistis la obligó a tumbarse sobre el montón de papeles que había bajo su cuerpo a medida que recorría su torso con los labios.

Sabía a algo dulce que no terminaba de reconocer, y a deseo. Sus dedos fueron directos al borde de su ropa interior mientras su lengua se entretenía sobre sus pechos, pequeños y firmes, y Rinoa se agarró con ambas manos al borde de la mesa que quedaba sobre su cabeza cuando comenzó a sentir que bajaba en dirección a su ombligo. Se entretuvo un segundo entre sus piernas, rozando con la punta de su lengua la cara interna de sus muslos antes de moverse hacia su sexo, y el cuerpo entero de Rinoa se tensó al sentir su lengua recorriéndolo de abajo a arriba, suavemente.

Quistis quería seguir oyendo la voz de aquella muchacha, un poco más intensa con cada nueva caricia que le proporcionaba. Era entretenido ver el efecto que tenía en ella, y al mismo tiempo, el que provocaba en su propio cuerpo. Podía imaginar a la perfección la sensación que Rinoa estaría sintiendo a medida que abría su boca y apretaba la lengua un poco más entre sus piernas. Casi podía sentirlo ella misma. Su lengua resbalaba sinuosamente sobre su sexo empapado, y Rinoa empezaba a murmurar algo que casi no alcanzaba a oír.

- Sigue... - gimió en voz baja mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas en círculos, lentamente.

Las manos de Quistis se movieron por su estómago, hasta llegar a sus pechos, y rozó sus pezones con las uñas mientras la respiración de Rinoa seguía acelerándose.

- Ins... tructora – murmuró, apretando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Ella ya no lo era. Una instructora no haría lo que ella estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Quistis se incorporó un poco, y se movió hacia Rinoa mientras se secaba la barbilla con el dorso de la mano derecha y apoyaba una de las rodillas sobre la mesa.

- Me llamo Quistis... - le susurró mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, cayendo en la cuenta de que Seifer no le había dado más que su apellido.

Rinoa la sujetó colocando una mano sobre su nuca, y la volvió a besar, sintiendo su boca húmeda y ardiendo al recorrerla con su lengua, y bajó la otra casi sin darse cuenta hacia la entrepierna de aquella mujer.

- Quistis... - susurró acercándose a su oído, al mismo tiempo que introducía dos de sus dedos en su sexo, resbalando sin problemas en su interior, haciendo que Quistis entrecerrase los ojos al sentir como se movían entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella.

Ella también bajó su mano derecha, y comenzó a explorar la misma zona que antes había probado con su boca, pegándose más instintivamente al cuerpo de Rinoa. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su sexo, y las dos se empezaron a mover al mismo ritmo, apretando sus caderas contra las de la otra. Casi no podían mover sus manos de aquella manera, pero tampoco importaba. Podían sentir sus dedos a medida que se movían, cada vez con más fuerza, un poco más rápido.

- Xian... - Susurró Quistis, sintiendo como algunos papeles se arrugaban un poco bajo la mano con la que se apoyaba.

Rinoa tiró una vez más de su cabeza y la besó, acariciando su lengua con la suya, y mordiendo su labio inferior, sujetándolo con los dientes mientras el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones con impaciencia.

- Sigue... - balbuceó contra su boca – sigue...

Y Quistis no sabía ya si lo que estaba llevándola al límite eran sus palabras o sus dedos. Apoyó su peso sobre el cuerpo de Rinoa, y la mano con la que había estado apoyándose bajó hasta el trasero de la muchacha, apretándose más si cabía contra ella, mientras su boca se cerraba en un mordisco algo más abajo de la oreja de Rinoa.

La muchacha dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado y arqueó la espalda, y Quistis pudo sentir sus músculos tensándose alrededor de sus dedos varias veces. Apretó sus caderas contra la mano de Rinoa, y sólo necesitó moverse un poco más hacia arriba y hacia abajo para llegar también al orgasmo, dejando escapar un quejido ahogado contra el cuello de la muchacha. Cuando comenzó a recuperar el aliento se separó un poco de ella y sentía la mano algo dolorida. Algo que sin duda también le pasaba a la otra joven.

- Xian... - susurró Rinoa al tiempo que se llevaba una de las manos a la frente y se tapaba los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Quistis se bajó de la mesa con movimientos algo torpes, sentía que sus piernas temblaban y aún no era capaz de relajar los músculos de su cuerpo. Se giró, dando la espalda a Rinoa, y se apoyó a un lado de la mesa, mirando a su alrededor un poco aturdida. Sus ropas estaban tiradas a sus pies, y lo único que no se había quitado eran sus botas. Desde luego, era una imagen bastante ridícula, por lo que se apresuró a agarrar lo que le pertenecía y empezar a vestirse.

- Esto... no debería... - comenzó a susurrar Rinoa, incorporándose sobre el montón de papeles.

No debería haber pasado. Por supuesto que no.

Quistis terminó de abrocharse la falda y colocar el cinturón que llevaba cruzado sobre las caderas. Claro que no debería haber pasado, ella sólo quería torturar un poco a aquella chiquilla que había aparecido de la nada y se había atrevido a acercarse a Squall, pero todo había pasado demasiado deprisa y no había tenido la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada como para actuar en consecuencia.

- No debería haber ocurrido... - repitió Rinoa bajando de nuevo su vestido y buscando con la mirada su ropa interior y los zapatos que se le habían caído al subirse a la mesa.

La presión había nublado su cabeza y la obsesión por cumplir aquella misión que Zone y Watts le habían encomendado de convencer a quien hiciese falta para que los ayudasen la habían llevado a un extremismo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Por un instante parecía que lo único que importaba era ganarse el favor de aquella instructora, y aquel instante había bastado para precipitarla hacia aquella locura.

- Y no ha ocurrido – le aseguró Quistis con decisión mientras terminaba de abrocharse el chaleco y echaba un vistazo rápido hacia su reloj.

Aún no era demasiado tarde. Seguramente la fiesta aún continuaría por un buen rato y Cid andaría en alguna parte, felicitando a sus nuevos Seeds. Se acercó a la mesa y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador que había en una esquina. Un sonido suave sonó por los pasillos, como un par de campanadas lejanas.

- Director Krammer, acuda a su despacho por favor – dijo con voz neutra – Repito: Director Krammer, acuda a su despacho por favor. Gracias.

Soltó el botón y aquella especie de timbre volvió a resonar.

Rinoa terminó de colocarse los zapatos, y empezó a pasar sus manos sobre su pelo, intentando que no se le viese demasiado alborotado. Mientras observaba a Quistis, estirando y recolocando papeles para que no se notase mucho lo que había ocurrido allí dentro.

- Llegará en nada... - le aseguró antes de girarse sin siquiera mirarla y dirigirse directa hacia la puerta.

Oyó a aquella muchacha murmurar un "gracias" con voz incómoda antes de salir, y en cuanto cerró la puerta se apoyó sobre ella un segundo. Llenó los pulmones de aire y lo dejó escapar por la nariz en un suspiro sonoro y largo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el ascensor empezó a moverse al final de aquel pasillo, y medio minuto después Cid aparecía con aire sonrojado y alegre y la mirada algo vidriosa. Al parecer no había sido la única en beber un poco más de la cuenta. Mejor, así no se cuestionaría qué hacía ella atendiendo solicitudes de misiones en su despacho, ni se percataría del pequeño desorden que había allí dentro, ni del aspecto turbado y avergonzado de la muchacha que lo esperaba.

- Hay una chica esperándole, insiste en hablar personalmente con usted – le informó en cuanto estuvo frente a ella – Dice que tiene una misión muy importante para el Jardín y que es demasiado urgente para presentar su solicitud de manera ordinaria.

Cid asintió un par de veces mientras se recolocaba las gafas sobre el tabique de su nariz, pero antes de que le contestase nada Quistis lo saludó, pegando ambos talones y presentando el dorso de su mano hacia el frente, junto a su hombro, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

- Vale... - lo oyó murmurar antes de carraspear un poco y entrar en su despacho, y ella hizo el camino de vuelta al hall con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Mañana sería una Seed más, sólo le quedaba rezar porque no le tocase toparse con aquella joven en ninguna de sus misiones.

Miró su reloj de nuevo y después a su alrededor en cuanto salió del ascensor. Aún faltaba más de media hora para la medianoche. No tenía nada de sueño y la fiesta debía continuar en el salón de bailes. Sabía que si iba hacia su habitación no pararía de pensar en la estupidez que acababa de cometer, y sentía que debía desahogarse con alguien. Tal vez encontrase a Shu o alguien conocido a quien contarle lo de su destitución y centrarse en otros problemas que no fuesen aquel inesperado desliz.

Volvió a llenar los pulmones de aire, lo dejó salir de golpe, y puso rumbo hacia la sala de bailes una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>QUISTIS-RINOA<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeno, pues lo dicho. Otro capitulillo más. Esta vez me ha costado más sacarlo, pero conste que sigo dándole vueltas a posibles ideas para las diferentes parejitas. Ahora ya sabéis, pedid lo que queráis y tarde o temprano lo iré colgando! =D<p>

**PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:**

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

Squall-Rinoa

Quistis-Rinoa


	4. Volver a sentir

_**Just A Lemon Tre**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Em... vale... Llevo meses atascada porque me confundí con las votaciones y escribí sobre la pareja que no tocaba! =D Siento mucho el error, así que me dispongo a colgar el capítulo este, que era el que tocaba según habíais votado v.v Siento mucho la confusión, y haberme retrasado un día... Aquí lo tenéis!

Por cierto, me gustan mucho mucho las parejillas que ya empiezan a aparecer XD Un Rinoa-Irvine, un Seifer-Shu... cosillas realmente interesantes! (Ah! para cada capítulo solo cuento los votos que hayáis hecho en el anterior... así que si seguís esperando esa pareja que propusisteis en el primer capítulo... volved a votar por ella porque para el siguiente no la tendré en cuenta!)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV: VOLVER A SENTIR.<strong>

* * *

><p>Squall volvió a vaciar aquel vaso con rapidez, y los hielos tintinearon en el fondo al dejarlo de nuevo sobre la barra. Era muy tarde, pero había descubierto que a esa hora era a la única que podía escaparse para tener un rato a solas en que pensar.<p>

Siendo el comandante, nadie le iba a echar en cara que se quedase en la cafetería después de que la hubiesen cerrado, y tampoco le había pedido a ninguna de las camareras que se quedase para servirle. La primera noche que pasó por allí deseando tomar algo que templara sus nervios y las encontró recogiendo pasadas las 12 de la noche, se apiadaron de él y le dejaron a solas con una botella de licor de álagar y un bol lleno de cubitos de hielo. Desde luego, aquella fue una mala elección, y aún recordaba el dolor de cabeza que había arrastrado durante todo el día siguiente, pero había cogido la costumbre de pasar por allí las noches en las que no tenía el ánimo muy allá, y las camareras siempre le dejaban a mano algún licor de frutas más suave.

Apuró bien lo que quedaba en el fondo, añadió otro cubito de hielo a los tres que ya se habían derretido casi por completo, y volvió a llenar dos dedos de aquel vaso bajo y ancho. Se lo volvió a llevar a los labios, y el líquido bajó frío y dulce por su garganta. Sabía que no arreglaría nada pasando las horas en aquella cafetería desierta, su problema no se solucionaría así. Pero lo cierto es que ya poco podía hacer para solucionar nada.

Rinoa llevaba meses insoportable, y él había optado por evitarla los días en los que no se veía con ánimos para aguantar sermones y exigencias.

Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo habían sido las cosas al principio. Simples, naturales y salpicadas con la emoción de lo que se vive por primera vez. Después todo se calmó en su mundo. Se acostumbró a compartir su vida con aquella chica y disfrutaba de la comodidad y la familiaridad de lo cotidiano. Ella empezó a decirle que se habían convertido en un matrimonio de 40 años, aburrido y rutinario, y le comenzó a preguntar a dónde había ido a parar la magia de aquellos primeros años. Al parecer aquella magia era algo que Squall no requería con tanta necesidad como su esposa.

La cosa empezó a ir mal el día en que aquel grupo de sujetos que se hacían llamar amigos suyos habían empezado a hablar de bodas, y él había terminado tomándoselo en serio al ver lo ilusionada que parecía Rinoa. Para él el matrimonio no era más que una simple regulación legal de práctica dudosa, y una superstición religiosa sin mucho sentido. Al fin y al cabo, él no se había sentido más unido a Rinoa por haberse casado con ella. Pero a día de hoy hacía ya cuatro años que decidieron casarse, después de llevar otros dos juntos.

- ¿No hay ninguna norma que le prohíba hacer esto, comandante? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Y Squall se atragantó al oír aquella voz.

Se giró tosiendo hacia Quistis, y la sonrisa que había en la cara de la muchacha se borró de repente al ver que lo había pillado tragando. Lo ayudó dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda, y finalmente Squall cogió aire y tragó con dificultad para terminar de aclararse la garganta, completamente rojo.

- Xian, no vuelvas a hacer eso... - le pidió respirando algo más rápido de lo habitual.

- Perdona... - contestó Quistis con sinceridad – Te he visto de espaldas y... no era mi intención asustarte.

Se inclinó un poco frente a él, intentando mirarle a la cara, mientras Squall tosía un par de veces más cerrando el puño frente a su boca y agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien...? - preguntó Quistis.

Squall volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, cogió aire y levantó una ceja en gesto molesto.

- No voy a morirme por una tontería así – contestó con brusquedad, y volvió a girarse hacia su vaso con un suspiro malhumorado.

Quistis se cruzó de brazos y lo observó durante un par de segundos. Aquel hombre tenía un carácter frío y áspero como la hoja de una lima, pero desde hacía tiempo era casi imposible hablar con él sin ponerlo de mal humor.

- Lo siento, comandante – dijo con un tono frío, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sus botas no sonaron más de cuatro veces, y antes de salir Squall suspiró cansado.

- Espera... - dijo sin alzar demasiado la voz. Estaban solos, y sabía que lo oiría perfectamente.

Quistis paró en seco y se giró de nuevo hacia él, pero Squall continuaba apoyado frente a aquel vaso sin siquiera mirarla.

Lo había visto de casualidad al pasar frente a la cafetería, de camino a las habitaciones. Acababa de llegar de su última misión, y había preferido volver de inmediato en lugar de hacer noche en Balamb como había previsto en un principio. Le llamó la atención ver un leve haz de luz que parecía provenir del interior de la misma cocina, y entró para asegurarse de que ningún cadete andaba haciendo alguna gamberrada por allí adentro. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontró a su señor comandante apoyado sobre la barra de madera, bebiendo totalmente solo.

- Siéntate, maldita sea... - le dijo haciendo un gesto desganado hacia el taburete que había a su lado – No me hagas suplicártelo...

Quistis se acercó a él, dejó en el suelo el bolso de viaje que llevaba bajo el brazo, y se sentó tal y como le había indicado. Squall se encaramó a la barra y se tumbó sobre su superficie, estirando el brazo derecho y buscando a tientas algo al otro lado. Finalmente sacó otro vaso idéntico al suyo, y volvió a sentarse. Dejó caer dos cubitos de hielo dentro, lo llenó hasta cubrir un tercio de su capacidad y lo empujó en silencio hacia Quistis. Ella se lo quedó mirando y se acomodó apoyando un codo en la barra, y su barbilla sobre su puño, quedando sentada de lado y de cara hacia Squall.

- ¿Celebramos algo? - le preguntó intentando romper el hielo.

- Realmente no... - dijo sin mostrar interés.

Todos habían advertido desde hacía bastante que Squall no parecía demasiado cómodo en su día a día. Había quien decía que era por culpa del trabajo, otros decían que su matrimonio caía en picado. Quistis sin embargo, prefería no entrar en esos temas. Cogió el vaso y dio un trago corto. Lo saboreó y después de tragarlo se apartó el vaso y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Esto es zumo? - preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Licor de trufas- dijo mirando hacia el frente, y llevándose el vaso a la boca de nuevo.

Quistis lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula, y Squall se giró hacia ella para verla de reojo.

- ¿Trufas de Trabia? - preguntó con aire burlón.

Squall se encogió de hombros y continuó bebiendo en silencio. El licor de trufas de Trabia era una bebida ácida y dulzona, pero que no contenía nada de alcohol. De hecho era el tipo de bebida que daban a los niños durante las celebraciones especiales. Quistis rió por lo bajo y volvió a beber. Fuese por el motivo que fuese, la situación de aquel hombre empezaba a rayar lo cómico. Squall se unió a ella y su risa no fue más que un poco de aire haciendo un ruido seco y rápido al salir por su nariz. Debía ser muy divertido ver al gran Squall Leonhart en aquella situación, eso no iba a negárselo.

- Realmente no me gusta beber... - dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Estaba más que claro que no estaba allí simplemente para tomar algo. Más bien parecía que buscaba esa excusa para dejar que las horas pasasen sin más.

Quistis lo observó en silencio, y cuando la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Squall, advirtió por primera vez lo cansado que parecía. Tenía los ojos algo rojos, y la piel más pálida de lo normal. Seguramente estaba deseando dormir un poco, pero aún así ahí seguía, esperando pacientemente a que las horas se sucedieran unas a otras antes que volver a su habitación.

- ¿Está pagando Rinoa tus problemas con la comandancia... o es ella el problema? - se decidió a preguntar finalmente.

Squall miró hacia el suelo, volvió a beber, y después permaneció un minuto en silencio, dándole vueltas al vaso sobre la barra. Los problemas empezaron y él siempre intentó pensar que se pasarían sin más. No era más que una racha un poco rara. Pensaba que si hablaba del tema le daría más importancia de la necesaria, y entonces se lo empezaría a tomar en serio, y las cosas empezarían a empeorar del todo. Por eso no se había parado a contarle nada a nadie.

- ¿No querías hablar? - preguntó Quistis alzando una ceja.

- Realmente no es un tema al que me guste darle demasiadas vueltas... - contestó sinceramente.

- ¿Y por qué me has pedido que me siente? - preguntó ella con verdadera curiosidad.

Y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Si la había llamado había sido por algo. Aquella noche ya no tenía motivo alguno para continuar dándole largas a sus problemas con Rinoa, y sentía que si continuaba sin contárselo a nadie no estaría haciendo otra cosa que oponer resistencia en una batalla que ya había perdido.

- Supongo que... - titubeó – Aunque no me guste hablar de ello necesito hacerlo...

Debía aceptar que las cosas estaban como estaban.

- No sé qué es lo que quiere Rinoa... - dijo finalmente, al tiempo que se apartaba un poco de la barra y miraba hacia arriba – Parece que nada de lo que hemos ido construyendo haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas...

Quistis levantó ambas cejas mientras lo escuchaba, y terminaba con su vaso de licor de trufas de un trago.

- ¿Es demasiado exigente? - preguntó con cautela mientras alargaba la mano y agarraba la botella de cristal que estaba por la mitad.

- No lo sé... - dijo con sinceridad – No sé qué espera...

Por un momento aguantó la respiración mientras miraba a su alrededor como si esperase encontrar de repente las palabras que necesitaba. Finalmente dejó escapar el aire con frustración y volvió a agarrar el vaso para darle vueltas. Durante cierto tiempo envidió a aquella pareja y llegó a sentir verdaderos celos hacia Rinoa. Pero viendo a Squall así, después de tanto tiempo junto a aquella muchacha, no podía evitar compadecerlo. Estaba segura de que no habría sido fácil para él cambiar tanto para poder compartir su futuro con Rinoa, y parecía que aún así no había servido para nada.

- ¿Te has parado a mirarlo desde su punto de vista? - le preguntó, volviendo a apoyar su mejilla sobre su puño, y el codo sobre la barra. Ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

Squall se giró hacia ella, y esperó a que continuase hablando.

- Se enamoró locamente de un valiente guerrero, y ahora está casada con un secretario aburrido – dijo con tono burlón.

- Yo no soy el secretario de nadie... - dijo indignado – Soy el comandante de una academia militar... Sigo librando batallas de una manera o de otra...

- Te pasas los días sentado tras un escritorio y enterrado en papeles... - le explicó ella alargando la mano y cogiendo de nuevo su vaso – Seguro que lo único que puedes contarle al llegar a casa es lo que has hecho ese día mientras trabajabas... y seguro que en ninguna de esas historias apareces sin camisa, cubierto en sudor y la sangre de tus enemigos, mientras sujetas tu viril espada entre tus manos...

Los ojos de Squall bajaron otra vez hacia sus manos, y esta vez sabía que no podía negar nada de lo que aquella mujer había dicho.

- Yo me enamoré de una chica encantadora que hacía que cada problema pareciese insignificante... - dijo él con voz inconformista – ahora mi querida esposa parece disfrutar echándome en cara cada minuto que no puedo estar a su lado, y tampoco hace nada por que el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos merezca la pena...

Y a decir verdad esa frase resumía más que bien el que había sido el día a día de su matrimonio. Llevaba un par de años siendo así, de hecho siempre que estaba a su lado parecía estar enfadada, y la mayoría de las noches ni siquiera lo dejaba dormir con ella.

- ¿Sabes lo que duele... - comenzó a preguntarle en voz baja - haber tenido a alguien a quien has querido más que a nada... y que de repente te arrebaten a esa persona y la suplanten por alguien totalmente distinto?

Los ojos de Quistis fueron de la cara de su comandante hasta el suelo que había entre ellos. Se bebió de un trago aquel segundo vaso, y lo dejó después sobre la barra con un golpecito sonoro.

- Pues sí – dijo intentando que no sonase a reproche.

Squall se giró hacia ella, y al contrario que él, ella sonreía con aire tierno y tranquilo.

- No hace demasiado eras eso para mí... - dijo sin pudor alguno – Pero Rinoa llegó y te convirtió en otra cosa distinta... Te convirtió en algo que le pertenecía...

Squall se sintió algo incómodo en ese momento. Sabía que para Quistis no debía haber sido agradable nada de lo que tuviese que ver con su historia con Rinoa, y él había sido tan idiota como para acabar lloriqueando sobre sus problemas precisamente con ella.

- Perdona... - murmuró mientras volvía a desviar la mirada.

- No pasa nada... - le aseguró acercándose un paso hacia él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Con el tiempo te acostumbras a la idea de que esa persona no volverá... y mientras antes lo asumas, antes pasará todo...

Se agachó para coger su bolsa y Squall siguió cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio.

- Tal vez no es el mejor consejo que puedan darte... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de girarse para ir hacia su habitación – Si quieres algo más optimista siempre puedes preguntarle a Selphie.

Le guiñó un ojo, y después comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿Vas a tu habitación? - le preguntó Squall antes de que saliese. Y ella miró su reloj antes de contestarle.

- Son casi las dos de la noche... - dijo levantando una ceja - ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

Esperó un minuto más, creyendo que tal vez su comandante necesitase algo más antes de que se fuese, pero Squall se limitó a mirarla con aire dubitativo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte...?

* * *

><p>Había tenido un nudo en la garganta durante el interminable segundo en que se plantó frente a su puerta y rebuscó en su bolsillo su tarjeta. Squall continuaba en silencio tras ella, esperando, y sabía que su intención era entrar también en su habitación. Estaba en su mano decirle que sería mejor no hacer aquello y evitar que cometiesen un error. Pero por otro lado no podía negar que aquella fantasía había pasado por su cabeza demasiadas veces.<p>

La cerradura se abrió con un sonido eléctrico y metálico, y giró el pomo intentando que no viese que le empezaban a templar las manos. Empujó la superficie de madera, y se giró hacia él antes de entrar. Squall la miraba en silencio, totalmente serio, y cuando finalmente aceptó que no sería capaz de pedirle que se fuese, dio un paso hacia atrás y dejó sitio para que él pasase después.

El comandante entró sin pensárselo dos veces, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Quistis encendió el interruptor de la luz, como siempre hacía, y continuó avanzando sin mediar palabra, incapaz siquiera de mirarlo. Squall pulsó aquel mismo interruptor y apagó la luz, y sólo entonces ella se giró para observar la tenue silueta de su cuerpo, iluminada débilmente por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Ya es lo suficentemente difícil sin ver lo que está pasando... - dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

Desabrochó la cremallera de su chaqueta y comenzó a quitársela, y Quistis sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

- No tenemos... por qué hacer esto... - dijo por fin, incapaz de seguir ignorando a su conciencia.

- Te equivocas... - dijo él con voz decidida – esto es exactamente lo que necesito hacer.

Dejó la chaqueta sobre la silla que había a su lado, junto a la pared, y Quistis sintió que sus dudas iban en aumento.

- ¿Y soy precisamente la persona que tienes más a mano? - preguntó algo dolida.

Squall terminó de desabrocharse el cinturón y tiró de su camiseta por encima de su cabeza para quitársela y dejarla caer sobre aquella silla, igual que había hecho con la chaqueta. Mentiría si le dijese que no, pero no hacía aquello sólo porque la tuviese más a mano.

- No voy a mentirte... - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones – No quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones...

Quistis bajó la mirada hacia sus propios pies y no supo qué hacer. Cada vez veía más claro que no debía permitir aquello, pero aún se veía incapaz de rechazar a aquel hombre, aunque sólo le ofreciese una noche.

- Pero no sería capaz de hacer esto con nadie más... - susurró mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba a un lado.

- ¿Porque sólo yo estaría dispuesta a hacerle esto a Rinoa con tal de pasar una noche contigo?

Squall se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y de repente estaba delante de ella, totalmente desnudo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con algo así?

- Vete... - le pidió por fin.

Squall se acercó a ella, y sus manos fueron directas a la corbata granate de su uniforme, deshaciendo el nudo con los dedos y tirando de ella hasta sacarla del cuello de su chaqueta, después bajó la cremallera, desde el cuello hasta la cintura, y la agarró por los hombros, tirando de la tela para deslizarla lentamente, hasta que cayó al suelo. Comenzó después a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, y Quistis agarró sus muñecas suavemente, haciendo que dejase de desnudarla para mirarla por un instante a los ojos. Estando así de cerca era algo más fácil distinguir sus facciones. Ella continuó sosteniendo sus manos durante un minuto más mientras lo miraba con algo más de tranquilidad, y Squall se inclinó un poco, hasta estar a meros centímetros de su cara.

- No pienso hacerle esto a Rinoa... - dijo ella en voz baja.

Squall permaneció inmóvil un minutos más, y después se movió lentamente hacia sus labios y la besó.

Fue un beso largo y suave, ninguno de los dos se movió, y Quistis cerró los ojos y saboreó cada segundo sin atreverse casi a respirar. Finalmente Squall se apartó de ella, y apoyó su frente sobre la de Quistis.

- Rinoa se irá mañana... - dijo en un susurro – Vuelve a Deling...

Así que le tocaba a ella recoger los pedazos que Rinoa dejaba de aquel hombre...

Squall se separó de ella y se sentó sobre el borde de su cama. Apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, y pasó una de sus manos por su pelo, removiéndolo mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Debería haberle pedido que se quedase... - dijo apretando las mandíbulas – Debería...

Quistis respiró en silencio, y después continuó desabrochando su camisa botón a botón. Fuese por el motivo que fuese Squall estaba allí, desnudo y sentado sobre el borde de su cama por su propia voluntad, y si Rinoa había decidido dejarlo no había motivo alguno para que le pidiese que se marchase una segunda vez.

- Cuando me lo ha dicho no he sentido nada... - balbuceó con una sonrisa desesperanzada – Creo que a estas alturas me da igual lo que haga...

La falda de Quistis se deslizó con un sonido suave hasta sus tobillos, y Squall volvió a mirarla de nuevo. Estaba totalmente desnuda, se había deshecho del resto de su ropa sin que él se diese ni cuenta, y en su rostro no podía leerse absolutamente nada. Avanzó un paso hacia él, y lo obligó a incorporarse un poco mientras deslizaba una rodilla sobre su regazo y se sentaba sobre él.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo al respecto? - preguntó en voz baja.

Por muy tranquila que pareciese, aún le temblaba un poco el pulso. Hacía tiempo que había superado lo de Squall, hacía mucho que dejó atrás los días en los que no era capaz de verlo sin sentir un nudo en el estómago, hacía tiempo que podía salir con otros hombres sin sentir remordimientos porque no eran él... pero siempre supo que todo hubiese sido muy distinto si hubiese conseguido conquistarlo.

- Quiero sentir... - dijo él simplemente.

Antes de Rinoa no tenía ni idea de que dos personas podían sentir algo tan intenso como lo que habían compartido ellos dos. Que algo como el amor pudiese sacudirte por dentro, hacer que cada parte de tu cuerpo desease fundirse con esa otra persona. Sin embargo hacía tiempo que eso había ido desapareciendo, y lo echaba de menos.

Quistis rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó.

Las manos de Squall fueron directas a su cintura, y cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios de aquella mujer moviéndose sobre los suyos, un poco indecisos al principio, pero algo más seguros a cada segundo que pasaba.

Si hacía memoria, Quistis aún podía recordar a la perfección todas las maneras en que había deseado a aquel hombre. Había estado convencida de que conseguiría conquistarlo durante los años en que fue su alumno, se había movido a su alrededor con seguridad y paciencia, pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero él se había dedicado a tratarla con indiferencia hasta el día de su graduación. Después de aquello Quistis fingió cierto desinterés, pero lo cierto es que al rechazarla sólo había conseguido que su orgullo no le permitiese aceptarlo. Continuó fingiendo indiferencia hacia él incluso cuando apareció Rinoa, poco después, pero en el fondo continuaba albergando cierta esperanza testaruda. Más tarde aquella pareja se formalizó, y con el tiempo lo aceptó sin más. Aún así, a día de hoy Squall seguía teniendo algo que no podía resistir, y además debía sumar el aliciente de aquello que vemos imposible de conseguir. El simple hecho de que sea inalcanzable hace que lo deseemos aún más.

Squall rozó sus labios con la punta de su lengua, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No sabía si en el fondo seguía sintiendo lo mismo que tiempo atrás por él o si era el hecho de estar besándolo por fin, después de haberlo deseado durante tanto tiempo. Pero lo único que tenía claro era que desde ese momento no podría recordar un sólo beso como aquel. El comandante pudo oír como Quistis cogía aire al cabo de un instante, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración por un segundo, y después le devolvió el gesto con más intensidad, recorriendo su boca con la lengua, acariciando la suya sensualmente. Sentía cada roce como algo nuevo e inesperado, y poco a poco parecía que algo se calmaba en su interior.

Sentía rabia porque las cosas con Rinoa no habían salido como esperaba, y tristeza por todo lo que podría haber vivido con ella y ya nunca ocurriría. Pero sobre todo echaba de menos esa sensación. Compartir con alguien todo lo que eres, sin pudor ni restricciones.

Las manos de Quistis se enredaron en su pelo, y Squall llenó sus pulmones de aire, quedándose con cada detalle de aquella mujer. Agradecía que no se pareciese en nada a Rinoa, porque por mucho que le afectase que se fuera, esa noche no quería tener que recordarla ni un solo segundo. Una de sus manos paseó por la espalda de la muchacha, y acarició la línea de su columna con la yema de sus dedos.

Le fascinaba el tacto de su piel, suave e increíblemente cálida, la firmeza de su cuerpo, el sabor húmedo e invitador de su boca, el olor de su pelo. Su mano continuó moviéndose por su cintura, y dejó que descansase un segundo sobre una de sus piernas. Podía sentir los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose cada vez que se movía un poco sobre su regazo. Hacía años que Quistis había decidido renunciar a ser una instructora de nuevo, y en lugar de ello había preferido continuar viajando de un lado para otro como una Seed más de aquella academia. Los dedos de Squall se deslizaron hasta rozar la cara interna de sus muslos, y Quistis volvió a hacer aquel mismo ruido al dejar escapar un poco de aire unos segundos después.

Squall sonrió bajo los labios de Quistis, le gustaba que hiciese aquello. Ella se apartó un poco para poder ver su cara, y Squall continuaba sonriendo a medida que sus dedos seguían su camino hacia su entrepierna, y cuando comenzó a rozar su ingle Quistis volvió a contener la respiración y cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como iba acariciando su sexo lenta y suavemente, de manera casi imperceptible. Esta vez el aire que escapó de sus labios sonó algo más sonoro, y Squall la agarró por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo, besándola con impaciencia.

Quistis se agarró a la cara de Squall con ambas manos, intentando reprimir sus gemidos a medida que él la iba tocando con algo más de fuerza, incapaz de evitar que sus caderas se comenzasen a mover poco a poco. Los labios de Squall se movieron sobre su cara, y mordió suavemente una de sus orejas, y Quistis dirigió sus ojos hacia lo que Squall le estaba haciendo, incapaz aún de creer que nada de aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Uno de los dedos de su comandante comenzó a entrar en su interior, y sintió que se humedecía aún más al observar el miembro de Squall, apoyado sobre el vientre del muchacho, totalmente erguido. Él la deseaba tanto como ella, y veía su pecho moverse a medida que comenzaba a respirar con algo más de agitación.

- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí... - susurró con voz melosa, sin poder apartar los ojos de su cuerpo desnudo.

Squall volvió a sonreír ante la impaciencia que aquella chica parecía sentir, y volvió a pasar su lengua por el borde de su oreja antes de contestar.

- Ya estoy dentro de ti – dijo mientras introducía un dedo más en su sexo, moviéndolos en su interior, presionando un poco más con las yemas.

Quistis se mordió el labio inferior, y Squall arrastró su otra mano por su espalda a medida que sentía cómo su cuerpo se movía de manera sinuosa y sensual, desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo lento que marcaban sus dedos mientras entraban y salían de ella. La mano derecha de la joven bajó con decisión hacia su miembro, y Squall la agarró por la muñeca con la mano que le quedaba libre. Tenían la noche entera y llevaba meses soñando con hacer algo así. Ahora que por fin estaba ocurriendo no iba a permitir que terminase tan deprisa. Pero Quistis no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Su otra mano bajó igual que lo hizo la primera, y Squall la agarró también, dejando escapar un gruñido frustrado al tener que salir de ella para hacerlo.

Por unos segundo los dos se miraron con el ceño algo fruncido, y Quistis intentó que soltara sus muñecas, pero no lo consiguió. Finalmente Squall tiró de sus brazos y la obligó a acercarse a él para volver a besarla con lujuria. Pero Quistis continuaba moviéndose, intentando que le soltase las manos.

- Para... - le advirtió Squall empezando a perder la paciencia. Pero ella estaba deseando sentir el cuerpo de aquel hombre con sus manos, igual que había hecho él con ella.

Finalmente la soltó, pero sólo para agarrarla por la cintura y ponerse de pie, justo antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama y arrodillarse sobre ella, entre sus piernas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la muchacha e inmovilizándola con algo más de eficacia.

- Para... - volvió a repetirle en un susurró.

El pelo de la joven quedó revuelto sobre las sábanas, y sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña mientras respiraba con agitación y sus mejillas parecían arder. Era perfecta. Volvió a besarla, algo más tranquilo esta vez, y poco a poco la impaciencia de la muchacha pareció mitigarse.

Las caderas de Squall bajaron, y dejó que Quistis sintiese la dureza de su miembro apretado entre sus piernas, deleitándose con el maravilloso sonido que se oía tras su garganta. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de él, y Squall la siguió lentamente, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que sus sexos se rozasen con cada movimiento.

- Hazlo... - volvió a pedirle ella.

Squall sonrió de nuevo, la verdad es que nunca hubiese imaginado que aquella mujer pudiera ser así de testaruda e impaciente.

- Fóllame de una vez... – murmuró con las mandíbulas apretadas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Squall al oírla, y se apartó de nuevo de ella para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Había tanta impaciencia en su mirada como en su voz, y la leve sonrisa que le dedicó casi parecía tener la intención de retarle a negarse a su petición.

Squall la movió sin dificultad, agarrándola de nuevo por la cintura y uno de sus brazos, y obligándola a tumbarse bocabajo, Quistis le permitió todo lo que hizo sin oponer resistencia alguna, y enterró su cara entre sus sábanas, jadeando levemente, mientras esperaba que continuase. Quería precisamente aquello, que hiciese con ella lo que le viniese en gana. Quería sentir que deseaba usar su cuerpo hasta haber sacado de ella hasta la última gota de deseo que había en su interior. Las manos de Squall sin embargo no la agarraron de las caderas como ella esperaba, si no que rozaron sus hombros y recorrieron de nuevo su espalda lentamente. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella y pasó la lengua entre sus hombros, mientras rodeaba sus pechos con ambas manos, evitando en todo momento rozar siquiera su trasero con sus caderas.

Quistis continuó jadeando mientras sentía sus dedos jugando sobre su piel y sus dientes rozando su hombro derecho. Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el colchón y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, haciendo que Squall se moviese también tras ella, hasta estar los dos arrodillados, totalmente pegados, mientras las manos de Squall seguían paseando por su torso desnudo y las de ella acariciaban sus brazos. Lo hizo con suavidad, y su mano derecha se movió sobre la de él, agarrando su muñeca y obligándolo a bajar sobre su estómago, acariciando su piel hasta llegar a su sexo. Los dedos de Squall se encontraron con su propio sexo, asomando justo entre las piernas de ella, y Quistis colocó cada uno de sus dedos sobre los de él, haciendo que moviese su mano tal y como ella quería, sujetando el miembro del muchacho desde abajo y empujando levemente hacia arriba, haciendo que se rozase contra el suyo a medida que ella comenzaba a mover de nuevo sus caderas.

- Si supieras cuánto tiempo hace que te deseo... - ronroneo en su oído, agarrándose con la otra mano de la parte posterior de su cuello y moviendo su cuerpo entero a medida que sus sexos se rozaban.

Squall cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación. Su entrepierna estaba húmeda y algo fría, y el contraste con el calor de su cuerpo era algo nuevo y agradable. Sabía perfectamente que ella lo había deseado, y también sabía que seguía haciéndolo. Por eso sabía que nadie más que ella podría darle un momento como aquel de manera totalmente auténtica y sincera. Sólo con ella podría volver a amar aquella noche.

- Lo sé... - contestó él con voz ronca contra su pelo.

Apartó su mano poco a poco, y lo único que acariciaba su sexo eran los dedos de la muchacha, deslizándose sobre él con sensualidad mientras continuaba apretándolo entre sus piernas. La respiración de Squall sonaba pesada tras su oreja, y Quistis sonrió sintiendo que finalmente había ganado. Se giró un poco hacia él, y Squall entreabrió los ojos para mirarla mientras volvía a besarlo, lentamente, mientras guiaba su pene con su manos para introducirlo en ella.

Esta vez fue el turno de Squall de aguantar la respiración mientras sentía cómo entraba en ella con cierta dificultad. Su sexo se sentía apretado y cálido a su alrededor, y las manos de Squall descansaron sobre sus caderas mientras continuaba empujando con las suyas hasta haber entrado completamente. Al separarse Quistis soltó una bocanada de aire intentando no hacer ruido, y se inclinó después hasta apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el colchón, mientras Squall comenzaba a moverse lentamente en su interior.

Llevaba meses sin estar con un hombre, pero sabía que hubiese dado igual que se hubiese acostado con cualquier aquella misma tarde. Sabía que en ese momento estaría sintiendo aquello mismo, con la misma intensidad, como si nunca antes la hubiesen tocado siquiera.

Squall se inclinó también, y apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Quistis y enterrando de nuevo su cara en su pelo.

- Quistis... - susurró mientras comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido.

Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, y movió sus caderas para apretarse un poco más contra él, mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo iba amoldándose al de él, permitiendo que entrase y saliese de su interior con más facilidad.

Una de las manos de Squall se movió bajo el cuerpo de Quistis, y rozó entre sus piernas con la yema de sus dedos, podía sentir como se movía en su interior, y acarició su sexo con los dedos algo húmedos, haciendo que sus gemidos comenzasen a oírse con más claridad. Continuó haciendo aquello, presionando un poco más al mismo tiempo que empujaba más deprisa con sus caderas, oyéndose a sí mismo jadear contra su cuello. No quería que aquella sensación terminase. Quería seguir disfrutando del cuerpo de aquella mujer hasta que amaneciese, por eso mismo debía aguantar.

Quistis se apoyó sobre sus sábanas y Squall pudo sentir como sus dedos se apretaban sobre los de él, aferrándose con fuerza a su mano mientras sus gemidos sonaban cada vez más intensos, apretados contra su almohada. Continuó moviendo sus dedos sobre su clítoris, y unos minutos después Quistis dejó de resistirse por fin, y dejó escapar un último quejido antes de aflojar el agarre que ejercían sus dedos sobre la mano del muchacho y relajar los músculos de su cuerpo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Squall se agachó sobre ella y salió de su interior mientras besaba lentamente sus hombros, comenzando a respirar también con más facilidad.

Quistis se giró poco a poco y Squall la dejó moverse bajo él hasta darle la cara, mirándolo con cierto aire inconforme.

- ¿Ya está...? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y tono confuso. Sabía perfectamente que él no había terminado.

Squall negó con la cabeza mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de su frente y le dedicaba una sonrisa entretenida.

- Ya que lo hacemos, lo haremos bien... - dijo acercándose a ella y besándola después en los labios – No va a ser una noche corta – le aseguró.

Quistis dejó que continuase besándola lentamente, intentando empaparse con cada sensación, porque sabía que aquello había ocurrido de manera casi milagrosa, y que difícilmente se repetiría. Siempre había estado convencida de que todos encontramos a alguien en nuestras vidas que resulta ser totalmente distinto al resto, y sabía que para él esa persona había sido Rinoa. Sabía perfectamente que para él aquella noche no había sido la más increíble de su vida, pero ella podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que había sido la mejor de la suya.

Prefería que aquella noche no fuese corta, porque seguramente sería la primera y la última que pasaría con Squall.

* * *

><p><strong>SQUALL-QUISTIS<strong>

* * *

><p>Esperaba que fuese más corto, la verdad XD La mayoría propuso esta pareja pensando en una cosa: Quistis siempre estuvo ahí, y Rinoa llegó de repente y le quitó a Squall. En cierto modo estoy de acuerdo, aunque realmente no me pegan demasiado Squall y Quistis juntos. Pero partiendo de esa base era muy fácil hacer que Quistis tuviese una segunda oportunidad o algo así... pensaba que tendría que liarme menos para llegar al punto interesante XD<p>

**PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:**

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

Squall-Rinoa

Quistis-Rinoa

Squall-Quistis


	5. Una noche lluviosa

_**Just A Lemon Tree**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Aclaro por qué he colgado este capítulo antes de nada. Como veréis en las votaciones, la pareja ganadora para el siguiente capítulo eran Quistis y Shu, pero hubo un solo voto para Laguna y Raine que me hizo pensar... "si eso ya lo he hecho..." y me di cuenta de que el verdadero lugar de aquel one-shot lemon era este otro fic. Así que os cuelgo este de nuevo, y os aseguro que en pocos días estará el de Quistis y Shu (está prácticamente acabado). En cuanto a los reviews y los votos... este capítulo es tan válido como el siguiente, por lo que tendré en cuenta todos los votos que se sumen entre los dos... Si queréis proponer distintas parejas aprovechando la doble oportunidad, o revotar a la misma para aseguraros más puntos... allá vosotros.

Ah! Se me olvidaba... A todos aquellos que me proponen más de una parejita por voto, sabed que solo tengo en cuenta la primera que decís XD

Muchas gracias por tantos reviews y apoyo, pequeños pervertidillos míos! =D

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO V: UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA.<strong>

* * *

><p>Los truenos comenzaban a resonar a lo lejos y el viento continuaba soplando cada vez con más prisas, dejando que se empezase a intuir el leve silbido con que arrastraba aquellas nubes oscuras y espesas hacia el pueblo.<p>

Laguna miraba hacia el horizonte, sintiendo cómo el viento jugaba con su pelo, haciendo que un par de mechones quedasen sobre su cara, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. El muchacho se llevó una mano a la cara y apartó aquellos mechones tras su oreja izquierda, sólo para sentir como el viento volvía a despeinarlos y mecerlos juguetonamente ante su rostro.

Se giró para mirar hacia aquella antigua casa de piedra e introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones dando pequeños e impacientes saltitos sobre ambos pies, luchando contra el frío viento y el aburrimiento.

Un par de minutos después por fin aparecieron aquellas dos jovencitas, Raine y Eleone, caminando hacia él mientras se agarraban las chaquetas para evitar que el frío llegara a nada más que sus caras.

- ¡Venga, señoras! – las animó el muchacho – ¡Va a empezar una buena tormenta!

- ¡Yo no soy una señora! ¡Soy una señorita! - lo corrigió Eleone en cuanto llegaron a su lado.

Laguna se agachó junto a ella hasta estar a la altura de su cara e hizo una reverencia ante la pequeña, quedando su cabeza a menos de medio metro del suelo.

- ¡Disculpe, señorita! - le dijo exagerando aquel tono de respeto - ¿Cómo podré haberme equivocado? ¿Me permite?

Aquella segunda pregunta la hizo mirando hacia Raine, ofreciendo una mano para agarrar la pequeña mochila de tela en la que Raine había metido el poco equipaje que aquella niña necesitaría para una sola noche.

Su esposa le tendió aquel pequeño bulto y después los tres se dirigieron a toda prisa calle abajo, comenzando a sentir las primeras gotas que se precipitaban amenazadoramente sobre ellos.

Su esposa...

Laguna sonrió como un idiota al pensar en ella de aquella forma. ¿Cuánto le llevaría acostumbrarse a verla como a tal? Hacía ya dos semanas que habían celebrado la pequeña ceremonia en aquel pequeño pueblo y casi seguía sin creérselo.

Llegaron a una pequeña y hogareña casa, al otro lado del pueblo, y esperaron unos segundos tras haber tocado a la puerta.

- ¿De verdad que quieres quedarte, Ele? - le preguntó Laguna justo antes de que les abriesen la puerta – Si te asusta la tormenta y quieres volver a casa a media noche...

- No me asustan las tormentas... - le contestó la niña levantando una pequeña ceja altiva - ¿A ti te asustan las tormentas, tío Laguna?

El joven soldado dejó escapar una carcajada arrogante y una mujer los recibió en el umbral de aquella casa. Aquella noche una amiguita había invitado a Eleone a dormir en su casa, y Laguna no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieto sabiendo que no dormiría con ellos.

Se despidieron de aquella vecina agradeciéndole su amabilidad y en cuanto cerraron la puerta ambos salieron corriendo bajo la lluvia, sintiendo como iba apretando cada vez más, formando una capa de miles de pequeñas gotitas furiosas que hacían que fuera difícil ver su casa, justo al fondo de aquella plaza.

Entraron en aquella casa que ahora llamaban suya y Raine se giró para cerrar bien la puerta, intentando evitar que el frío viento se colase dentro.

- Deberíamos haber cogido un paraguas – susurró el muchacho mientras se giraba hacia su esposa.

Un relámpago iluminó algo más la habitación y Laguna sonrió hacia Raine al mismo tiempo que rozaba con ambas manos sus brazos, intentando hacer menos presente el frío.

- Me gusta la lluvia... - le contestó ella acercándose a aquel hombre mientras comenzaba a temblar, abrazándolo cariñosamente.

Laguna le devolvió el gesto y por unos minutos permanecieron agarrados el uno al otro, con los ojos cerrados, mientras oían cómo sus dientes comenzaban a hacer un ruidito leve, mientras tiritaban como dos idiotas.

- Será mejor que nos sequemos... - le susurró ella al cabo de un instante, el frío cada vez más molesto.

- Sube, yo iré encendiendo la chimenea – le dijo Laguna besándola rápidamente en los labios antes de girarse hacia el montón de leña cortada que tenían bajo la escalera.

Raine subió rápidamente los escalones hacia el segundo piso, y Laguna llevó un puñado de troncos secos hacia la chimena, ante la cual se agachó y peleó durante unos minutos hasta conseguir que empezaran a arder.

- Te vas a resfriar con esa ropa mojada... - le susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Laguna se giró sorprendido y vio a Raine asomando detrás de una toalla con una sonrisa entretenida. Mantenía la toalla abierta frente a ella, como esperando que él se acercase para rodearlo con ella.

- Antes quería encender esto – le contestó, alargando una mano para agarrar la toalla que ella le tendía. Pero Raine dio un pequeño paso atrás evitando que la cogiera.

- La vas a dejar empapada si no te quitas esa ropa primero – le dijo sonriendo ante la estupidez del muchacho.

Laguna miró por un instante a su esposa y después dirigió una mirada hacia su ropa, completamente mojada.

- Si el problema es que te vea desnudo... - le dijo con un tono molesto e impaciente – puedo mirar hacia otro lado...

El joven soldado dejó escapar un bufido arrogante y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta con algo de dificultad, siendo la tela mucho más pesada al estar mojada. Se quitó la camisa y la dejó caer tras él, como si buscase una excusa para girarse, y poco a poco continuó desnudándose mientras sentía como la joven se acercaba a sus espaldas.

La toalla cayó sobre su cabeza y el muchacho continuó quitándose los pantalones mientras sentía las manos de la chica frotando su pelo, librándolo del exceso de agua que goteaba sin parar de su pelo a su espalda.

Volvió a iluminarse la habitación entera y pocos segundos después un trueno aterrizó a muy poca distancia.

- Si sigue así se irá la luz... - comentó el joven distraídamente, mientras se entretenía quitándose el primero de sus calcetines, como aplazando el momento en que tuviera que estar completamente desnudo.

Tal como terminó de decir aquellas palabras las bombillas de la habitación parpadearon un par de veces y se quedaron a oscuras, iluminados sólo por la cálida y danzarina luz que proyectaban las llamas que ardían en la chimenea.

- ¿Por qué no sabré quedarme callado? - susurró con una leve risita.

Otro rayo resonó a pocos kilómetros y Laguna continuó quitándose el otro calcetín.

- Ele a escogido una mala noche para quedarse fuera de casa... - dijo Raine.

- Los niños tienen mucha imaginación, se entretendrán aunque se hayan quedado sin luz – le aseguró Laguna mientras se quitaba la última pieza de ropa interior que cubría su cuerpo, quedándose completamente desnudo.

- ¿Y se te ocurre alguna manera... - le preguntó la joven poniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies para susurrarle al oído – de que nos podamos entretener nosotros...?

Laguna sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna al notar los pechos de Raine rozando su espalda. Estaba tan desnuda como él.

Se quedó mudo por un momento y se giró lentamente hasta verla completamente de frente, perfecta en su total desnudez. Había sido lo suficientemente bobo como para no haber siquiera imaginado que mantenía la toalla frente a ella para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo, y no para ofrecérsela como él había creído.

Vivían los tres juntos en una pequeña casa y en un pequeño pueblo. Los momentos a solas como aquel se habían reducido a lo que daba de sí la intimidad que les brindaba la oscuridad y privacidad de su propia habitación. Así, completamente desnudos y expuestos el uno al otro, no habían llegado a estar nunca.

Laguna sonrió levemente, retirando la toalla que había quedado abandonada sobre su cabeza, y la sostuvo entre las manos por un instante, sin ser capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella.

- Se me ocurren un par de cosas... - le susurró entretenido con aquella sonrisa tímida y sensual que bailaba en los labios de la muchacha.

Raine se acercó a él y le quitó la toalla de las manos, la cual mantenía sujeta frente a sus caderas, tirándola a un lado. Levantó ambas manos y sujetó gentilmente su cara, mirando en sus profundos ojos azules antes de acercarlo a ella y besarlo suavemente.

Sus labios se amoldaron a la perfección, moviéndose lentamente mientras Laguna mantenía ambas manos en el aire, a meros centímetros de su cintura, sin saber del todo si debía tocarla o no.

Raine se separó levemente de él y pasó la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior del muchacho, haciendo que abriese los ojos y la mirase embobado. Era preciosa.

Dejó que sus manos se apoyaran sobre sus caderas y las mantuvo inmóviles, acercándose a ella de nuevo, besándola esta vez con algo más de urgencia, saboreando cada segundo de aquel momento con infinita paciencia. Pero Raine no iba a permitir que pasara la noche simplemente besándola.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente de su cara a su pecho, acariciando sensualmente su piel, y sus labios se movieron poco a poco hasta su cuello, besándolo mientras acariciaba el estómago de aquel hombre.

Las manos de Laguna se movían por fin casi sin darse cuenta sobre la espalda de la joven y subieron hasta su nuca, enredándose en su pelo aún húmedo mientras ella dejaba que su lengua recorriera un corto camino hasta la base de su oreja.

- Raine... - susurró el muchacho sin que casi pudiera oírsele, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Raine volvió a recorrer el camino hasta los labios del joven soldado y volvió a besarlo, cada vez con más pasión, dejando que sus manos se movieran hasta sus caderas, y empujándolo hasta apretarlas contra las suyas.

Laguna cogió aire haciendo un ruido sorprendido al sentir su miembro apretado sobre el ombligo de la muchacha y por un instante dejó sus manos completamente quietas, sobre los costados de la joven, rozando con la punta de sus pulgares su pecho.

Raine le sonrió animándolo a que continuara y aquel hombre titubeó sólo durante un segundo, antes de permitir que una de sus manos subiera unos centímetros más y observar como cubrían sus pechos a la perfección. Por un instante aquellas manos no parecían las de un soldado, parecían haber estado hechas única y exclusivamente para tocar aquel cuerpo.

Bajó nuevamente la cabeza y le besó con ternura, mientras seguía acariciándola lentamente.

- Te quiero... - le susurró ella entre beso y beso, y Laguna se apartó de ella lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La manera en que le sonreía, iluminada por aquella cálida luz anaranjada, la forma en que el fuego calentaba sus cuerpos, el leve ronroneo del agua que caía fuera, en la calle.

Laguna pasó ambos brazos tras su espalda, rodeándola por los costados mientras la levantaba en el aire y se movía unos pasos más cerca de la chimenea, sobre la tupida y suave alfombra que cubría el suelo, y dejó que el cuerpo de aquella mujer se recostase gentilmente sobre ella.

Apoyó su peso sobre rodillas y brazos, besándola de nuevo con una infinita paciencia, mientras permitía que una de sus manos trazara una delicada línea comenzando por su cuello, arrastrándola lentamente sobre su clavícula y pasando después entre sus pechos.

Aquel camino invisible fue seguido por sus labios, que besaban su piel sin hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras su lengua dejaba un finísimo dibujo húmedo hasta llegar a sus pechos.

La joven cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un leve sus piro mientras sentía la boca de aquel hombre recorriendo su piel, su mano aún moviéndose lentamente hacia su ombligo.

El pelo largo y frío de Laguna, aún húmedo por la lluvia, rozaba sus pechos haciéndole cosquillas, y aquella mano se había parado menos de un palmo por debajo de su ombligo. La muchacha arqueó su espalda, levantando un poco las caderas, como pidiéndole que continuase. ¿Dudaba acaso?

Pero ese no era el problema, Laguna sabía que por primera vez tenían la noche entera y no tenía prisa alguna en terminar con aquel momento. Pero Raine tampoco quería seguir aplazándolo.

Movió ambas piernas bajo el cuerpo del chico, pasándolas tras su cintura, obligándolo a acercarse más aún a ella, y el chico levantó la cabeza por un momento para mirarla con curiosidad.

- No te quedes a medio camino... - le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mirando hacia la mano que aún descansaba sobre su estómago.

Laguna miró hacia su mano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas vistas. Su mano a unos centímetros de la entrepierna de la muchacha, ambos completamente desnudos, él clavado de rodillas entre sus piernas, su miembro completamente erecto a un palmo de su sexo.

Volvió la cara para mirarla de nuevo y la chica continuaba observándolo con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada, como esperando algo. Él le sonrió una vez más, divertido por toda aquella impaciencia, y volvió a bajar su cara, besando su abdomen, mientras movía su mano hasta la cara interna de su muslo, paseándola suavemente, acariciando su piel a medida que subía poco a poco.

Raine volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, sus sentidos centrados en la sensación de aquella mano que se acercaba cada vez más a su sexo. Maldita paciencia.

El dedo pulgar de Laguna rozó tímidamente la ingle de la chica, y ésta dejó escapar un leve suspiro al notar el contacto. Aquel dedo volvió a moverse de nuevo mientras la joven sentía su pulso acelerarse un poco más aún, mientras aquella mano se movía cada vez un poco más entre sus piernas.

Aquella manera de acariciarla no hacía si no excitarla aún más, y Raine enredó sus manos en el pelo de aquel hombre, intentando evitar la tentación de agarrar su mano para sentir aquella sensación con más intensidad. Pero realmente aquello no era del todo necesario.

Poco a poco la mano de Laguna se movía con más seguridad, haciendo algo más de presión, y la respiración de aquella mujer se volvía algo pesada por momentos, haciendo que sonase como un leve jadeo.

Uno de sus dedos comenzó a entrar en su cuerpo y durante aquel breve instante Raine sostuvo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

Laguna levantó su cara hacia ella, observando aquella expresión que había en su rostro con curiosidad y admiración. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera resultar tan increíblemente bello viéndolo reflejado en aquella mujer.

Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y continuó moviendo sus dedos en su interior, mientras su lengua bajaba poco a poco hasta su sexo.

Los dedos de Raine continuaban acariciando su pelo y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero en el momento en que notó cómo la boca de aquel hombre se paseaba entre sus piernas, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que encontraba con tortuosa lentitud, abrió los ojos y lo volvió a mirar, sorprendida por la forma en que su propia respiración sonaba cada vez que cogía una nueva bocanada de aire.

Lo observó durante unos minutos, sintiendo la forma en que algo ardía tras su pecho mientras más placer le daba, entretenida por la manera en que las mejillas del soldado se sonrojaban, sus ojos cerrados, su expresión casi concentrada en la manera en que su mano y su lengua se movían acompasadamente.

Un extraño gemido escapó de su garganta y Raine agarró la cara del muchacho con ambas manos, obligándolo a separarse de su entrepierna. Estaba cerca y no quería que fuera así como terminase.

Laguna se incorporó levemente, quedando de rodillas frente a ella, mientras Raine se apoyaba con ambas manos en el suelo, acercándose a él con una sonrisa que denotaba deseo en su rostro.

Lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás y se acomodó sentándose sobre sus piernas, bajando su cara hacia la del muchacho. Laguna movió su cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado, secando aquella sustancia que brillaba sobre sus labios y parte de su barbilla en su propio hombro antes de que lo besara, y Raine no pudo evitar reír ante aquel gesto. Era inocente y amable incluso en esa situación.

Lo besó apasionadamente y movió sus caderas, rozando su pene con la humedad de su entrepierna, oyendo como aquel contacto dejaba escapar un leve quejido de la garganta de aquel hombre. Y si estaba excitado hasta el punto de que un leve roce como aquel lo hiciera gemir...

Laguna sintió una de las manos de la chica bajar por su estómago y acariciar su miembro con suavidad, colocándolo entre sus piernas, guiándolo con impaciencia hacia su sexo. Cerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas en cuanto sintió aquel primer contacto cálido y apretado, y sus manos se movieron tras la espalda de la muchacha, abrazándola alrededor de sus costados, apretando ambos cuerpos para que hubiera todo el contacto posible.

La sensación de su interior era húmeda y suave, y sus movimientos lentos y contemplativos. Como el mayor de los creyentes absorto ante la más clara de las apariciones.

Un momento moviéndose al unísono, respirando con pesadez, y los gemidos de aquella mujer se tornaron un quejido enfurecido por un instante, su cuerpo tenso, apretado al de Laguna, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y oculta su cara contra el hombro de aquel hombre.

Laguna dejó de moverse durante aquel breve instante y la miró sorprendido. Raine dejó escapar de golpe el aire que mantenía prisionero tras su garganta y se enderezó lo suficiente como para mirarlo, la cara completamente roja, las cejas enfrentadas en una expresión casi de disculpa.

- ¿Ya...? - preguntó Laguna sin saber exactamente qué otra cosa decir.

Raine dejó caer su mirada sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza en su cara y asintió levemente como toda respuesta.

- Eres increíble... - susurró Laguna sonriendo ante ella con admiración y sorpresa.

La muchacha volvió a mirarlo con algo de molestia esta vez e hizo el intento de apartarlo un poco más, sólo para observarlo con más claridad.

- Eres increíble... - repitió de nuevo, más bajo aún esta vez, mientras aquella sonrisa cambiaba poco a poco a otra que dejaba ver perfectamente el deseo que despertaba en él aquella mujer.

Se levantó sobre las dos rodillas, sujetándola aún sobre sus caderas, sin permitirse salir de su interior, y la tumbó lentamente en el suelo. Aquello suponía cierta ventaja para él.

Volvió a besarla con tranquilidad, deleitándose en el sabor de su boca, en la manera en que la respiración de la muchacha volvía a un ritmo casi normal, y en cuanto sintió los músculos de su cuerpo relajarse bajo el suyo comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Raine sentía cómo su miembro se movía en su interior, aún completamente duro, saliendo casi del todo para volver a entrar poco a poco de nuevo. Una vez... y otra... y otra...

La respiración de aquel hombre seguía siendo igual de pesada que antes aunque su ritmo se había tranquilizado un poco. Y oyendo cómo respiraba se encontró cogiendo aire al mismo tiempo casi que él.

Laguna sabía que no podía parar el tiempo en aquel momento, no podía congelar aquella maravillosa sensación, pero haría que durase todo lo posible.

La besaba apasionadamente, con una energía que no correspondía con la tranquilidad que había en el resto de su cuerpo, y su boca iba y venía moviéndose sobre su cuello y sus pechos.

Raine sentía aquel calor y aquella sensación casi dolorosa tras su garganta volviendo lentamente a invadirla, y de nuevo cerró los ojos disfrutando del placer que el cuerpo de aquel hombre le brindaba.

Laguna se separó unos centímetros de ella, observando nuevamente aquella expresión, intentando grabar cada detalle de su cara en su memoria. Era una sensación intensa y casi dolorosa la necesidad que sentía de vivir y empaparse de aquel momento, como si fuera algo irreal que pudiera desaparecer de la noche a la mañana.

Aquel joven soldado se dejaba llevar sin darse cuenta por el placer, aumentando su ritmo cada vez más, deleitándose con los gemidos que oía en ella sin darse siquiera cuenta de los que se oían en él mismo.

Quería que aquel momento no acabase nunca, que aquella sensación durase para siempre, pero a cada movimiento de sus caderas sabía que estaba más cerca de que terminase.

- Laguna... - oír su nombre en aquella voz, un leve sonido entrecortado, impregnado con el placer de los gemidos de la muchacha, aquello fue como llegar al punto en que no podía volver a atrás. Ya no controlaba nada de lo que sentía.

Su cuerpo se movía casi sin que se diera cuenta, sin que pudiera decidir que aquello durase más o menos, simplemente dejándose llevar por la urgencia que había en su cuerpo y en el de ella.

- Bésame – le pidió Raine, agarrándose a él con ambas manos en su espalda, bajo sus brazos, sintiendo igual que él la brevedad del instante que estaba a punto de llegar.

Laguna presionó sus labios sobre los de Raine, besándola con furia mientras oía aquel quejido lastimero escapar de la garganta de la muchacha, y unos segundos después de aquel maravilloso sonido apretó ambas manos sobre la alfombra, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, y aguantó la respiración por un instante, dejando escapar un entrecortado gemido sobre los labios de la chica, sintiendo cómo se liberaba en su interior durante aquellos interminables segundos de éxtasis.

Unos segundos, a eso le había sabido aquella hora y algo en la que habían hecho el amor por primera vez sin sentir la urgencia del que actúa restringido por la falta de tiempo o de intimidad.

La nube que parecía cubrir a ambos amantes, entorpeciendo sus sentidos desde hacía bastante, terminó de disiparse mientras oían un leve ronroneo lejano, el resto de un trueno que parecía estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Dejaron de besarse en ese instante, recuperando la respiración con algo de dificultad, y Laguna giró la cara hacia la puerta, prestando atención a la lluvia que había dejado de caer sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Hemos espantado a la tormenta... - bromeó la muchacha mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Laguna rió por lo bajo y cuando se dio cuenta de la postura en la que estaba se apoyó sobre las rodillas y rodó hacia un lado.

- Perdona... - se disculpó mirándola con algo de preocupación.

- No me molestas... - le aseguró ella con una sonrisa, girando sobre el suelo para pegarse a él todo lo que pudo – Me gusta sentir tu peso sobre mí... - le aseguró pasando ambos brazos tras su cuello – Me recuerda que estás aquí y eres real...

Laguna sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, él mismo se levantaba cada mañana con la estúpida sensación agónica de que aquella mujer y Eleone no pudieran estar a su lado.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la chimenea y se movió pesadamente bajo el cuerpo de Raine, alargando una mano para agarrar uno de los troncos que había dejado a un lado, y lo echó sobre las brasas que comenzaban a consumirse poco a poco.

- Mejor así... - dijo sonriendo mientras aquel tronco reavivaba las llamas y se giraba de nuevo hacia ella abrazándola una vez más.

La tormenta había parado y ambos estaban secos y calientes, pero mientras durase aquella chimenea encendida tendrían la excusa perfecta para continuar allí desnudos.

Raine lo miró sonriendo y levantando una ceja, adivinando el motivo por el que no había dejado que aquellas llamas terminasen de consumirse.

- La luz aún no ha vuelto – le dijo él sonriéndole de manera inocente – tendremos que seguir entreteniéndonos de alguna manera ¿no?

Aquella casa era vieja, y en cuanto alguna tormenta sobrecargaba la instalación eléctrica los plomos saltaban, haciendo que aunque el apagón terminase no tuvieran luz hasta que los volvieran a colocar como era debido. Pero aún sabiéndolo la falta de luz era la excusa perfecta.

Él tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, y ella toda la sed que pudiera imaginarse del placer que aquel hombre era capaz de darle. Aquella noche de tormenta continuaría siendo así dentro de aquella casa hasta que ninguno de los dos aguantase un minuto más despierto.

* * *

><p><strong>LAGUNA-RAINE<strong>

* * *

><p>PS: Estamos por Facebook! Y aviso por allí cada vez que actualizo algo, e incluso cuelgo algún que otro dibujillo de vez en cuando (Bueno, los cuelga mi novia por mí, que es la que hizo el grupito) Seréis más que bienvenidos a uniros y meterme prisas y quejaros cuando tardo en actualizar! <strong>Fans de Thyamant!<strong> os espera!

**PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:**

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

Squall-Rinoa

Quistis-Rinoa

Squall-Quistis

Laguna-Raine


	6. ¿Qué más da?

_**Just A Lemon Tree**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Lo dicho, este capítulo era el que realmente habíais votado! Ahora a leer, y a dejar reviews con vuestras siguiente propuestas, y a uniros a **Fans de Thyamant!** en Facebook, que si me dejáis cosillas por allí me hace tener mala conciencia y escribo más! (Que sé que suena a mentira, con lo poco que me véis por aquí... pero es cierto!)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VI: ¿QUÉ MÁS DA...?<strong>

* * *

><p>Había docenas de personas en ese momento que podían estar observando a aquella conocida pareja, pero de alguna manera Shu estaba convencida de que sólo una de esas personas les prestaba siempre la misma atención.<p>

Era casi una norma que después de las clases de la tarde se encontrase con Qusitis en aquella cafetería, ella llevaría seguramente algo más de media hora allí, esperándola en una de las mesas que quedaban pegadas a las vidrieras que daban al exterior del Jardín de Balamb, y ella llegaría un poco más tarde de lo esperado, como siempre. Tal vez era lo único que odiaba de ser una examinadora, tener que retrasarse cada día. Quistis estaría allí, con una taza de cualquier tipo de infusión entre las manos, los codos apoyados en la mesa, y dándole la espalda a ella. Se aproximaría poco a poco, observando cómo su cabeza estaría levemente girada hacia su derecha, mirando hacia afuera.

Y siempre estaría pendiente de ellos dos.

- ¡Ah, Shu! - exclamó con total naturalidad cuando llegó a estar a su lado.

La joven examinadora sonrió amablemente hacia ella, como cada tarde, y le devolvió el saludo mientras Quistis daba el último trago de aquella taza. Un pequeño sorbo, siempre le quedaba lo mismo. Quistis se levantó de la silla, comentando alguna anécdota de alguna de sus últimas clases, y sin embargo hoy Shu sólo podía fingir prestarle atención.

¿Por qué se torturaba de aquella manera? Seguramente aquel último sorbo era lo último que le quedaba cada día, porque si se lo terminase no tendría ninguna excusa para seguir allí sentada, mirando por aquella ventana. Tal vez fingía que pasaba el rato allí esperándola porque lo único que le importaba... era esperar precisamente allí y así. Viendo como Rinoa apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Squall mientras éste aprovechaba aquel rato libre para relajarse un poco en el pórtico; observando cómo sonreía mientras hablaba con él, cómo lo miraba con cara de embobada cada vez que él le permitía el lujo de devolverle la sonrisa.

- Bueno, si no quieres tampoco es necesario... - la oyó murmurar al mismo tiempo que aceleraba un poco el paso, dejándola un poco atrás.

- ¿Perdona...? - contestó Shu, sin necesitar fingir que acababa de bajar de una nube.

Quistis paró en seco y se giró hacia ella levantando una ceja que sabía que no conseguía mostrar tanta molestia como intentaba aparentar.

- Te decía que podíamos dejar el entrenamiento para otro día y aprovechar que empieza a hacer más calor para bajar un rato a la piscina... - dijo sonriendo de nuevo hacia ella.

Casi todos los días dedicaban una hora a entrenar en el recinto en que mantenían los monstruos a buen recaudo, y precisamente hoy, que el humor de Shu parecía algo más pesimista de lo normal, aquella chica parecía estar mucho más animada que ella. Tanto como para saltarse aquel entrenamiento y pasar un rato divirtiéndose en la piscina.

- A esta hora no hay nadie vigilándola... está cerrada – le recordó Shu, extrañándose de que la chica más responsable y atenta que conocía no recordase los horarios de los servicios públicos de aquella academia.

- Precisamente por eso, estaremos más tranquilas – le contestó simplemente.

Los pasos de la joven instructora se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios, y Shu no pudo hacer más que seguirla hasta su misma habitación. Hoy hacía exactamente cinco años que la conoció, tal vez por eso su humor estaba así de raro. Quistis llegó a aquel Jardín cuando ella llevaba un par de años estudiando allí, y la primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue precisamente que era demasiado seria. Lo cierto es que no le gustó mucho.

Apareció en el pórtico de buena mañana, el mismo día en que se abría el periodo de matriculación del Jardín, y no pudo evitar pararse a observarla durante un instante. Aquellos ojos brillantes y la cara de facciones redondeadas y aniñadas eran una combinación adorable. La vio acercarse al primer instructor que vio, justamente el hombre que le daba a ella clase de Historia Mágica, y después de ver de lejos cómo le preguntaba algo, aquel hombre se giró hacia ella, como buscando algo, y cuando vio a Shu le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. En cuanto estuvo a su lado le pidió que la llevase al despacho del director, y ella la acompañó hasta la misma puerta.

Le preguntó su nombre amablemente y Quistis le contestó con seriedad y cordialidad. Por la manera de hablar y comportarse parecía mayor de lo que había pensado al verla, y de alguna manera pensó que seguramente tendrían la misma edad. Seguramente irían juntas a clase. Pero resultó ser un año menor que ella, y resultó que no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta dos años después, cuando Quistis se examinó y le tocó a ella estar a cargo de puntuar su tarea durante aquella misión en Trabia.

Demasiado seria, demasiado correcta, demasiado perfecta...

Sin embargo en poco tiempo aquella joven Seed llegó a ser instructora, y fue entonces cuando empezaron a trabajar juntas. Fue cuando empezó a conocerla realmente, y cuando empezó a entender qué había y qué dejaba de haber bajo aquella apariencia seria y correcta. De alguna manera y en muy poco tiempo, Quistis empezó a comportarse con ella de una manera impresionantemente familiar. Y entonces apareció el comandante. Como alumno de Quistis, y como un diminuto objeto brillante que captaba toda su atención.

Quistis salió de su habitación también antes que su compañera, que ocupaba la que había cinco puertas más arriba, y esperó apoyada en la pared de enfrente a que apareciese. Siempre tarde, fuese a donde fuese. Tan sólo tenía que coger un bañador cualquiera, no necesitaba el más bonito ni el más sugerente, no iba a exhibirse ante nadie, ¿no? Pero claro, si hubiese entrado en su habitación, hubiese dejado sus cosas en su sitio y hubiese cogido una toalla y un bañador, igual que acababa de hacer ella, entonces no sería Shu. A veces pensaba que le valía cualquier excusa para hacerla esperar.

Finalmente su puerta se abrió y ella apareció con una toalla bajo el brazo y nada más. El paseo hasta el gimnasio fue prácticamente igual que el que habían hecho hasta los dormitorios, Shu seguía extrañamente callada, y Quistis continuaba sacando temas para intentar animarla un poco. Era muy raro verla así, pero sabía perfectamente que tampoco era imposible. Aquella muchacha de carácter bromista y atrevido tenía días así, en los que sin motivo ni razón aparente parecía perder el interés por todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Era como si esos días lo que ocupase su mente fuese mucho más importante que todo cuanto había fuera de ella, y como si el resto de días su mente estuviese totalmente desocupada. Era una persona que actuaba con facilidad, parecía no tener mucho entre lo que debatirse, precisamente por eso hacía que fuese tan fácil tratar con ella. Precisamente por eso Quistis apreciaba tantísimo su compañía.

Los examinadores tenían el privilegio de tener una tarjeta que abría todas y cada una de las aulas del Jardín, incluyendo laboratorios, aulas de música y trabajos plásticos y el gimnasio. Muchos alumnos acudían a ellos para que les ayudasen a preparar exámenes importantes, y ellos eran los encargados de dedicarles el tiempo que necesitasen, en las aulas que necesitasen para ayudarles en lo posible. Un pequeño privilegio que tenía al ser amiga de Shu, es que sabía que todas esas habitaciones estarían abiertas para ella siempre que lo necesitase.

La muchacha abrió la puerta, y se dirigió directamente hacia la piscina, dejando la toalla en un rincón y empezando a quitarse el uniforme, debajo del cual llevaba todo cuanto necesitaba para bañarse. Quistis la observó con una ceja levantada, mientras Shu le daba la espalda y dejaba su ropa a un lado, en silencio. No esperaba que entrase a los vestuarios con ella, por alguna extraña razón nunca lo había hecho, lo que la hacía sentir incómoda era que andase tan callada.

Shu se giró cuando terminó de desvestirse, sólo para comprobar que Quistis había ido a cambiarse, y se dejó caer en la piscina sin demasiada complicación ni esmero. Simplemente dio un paso hacia adelante, y dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto. Agua era todo lo que necesitaba para poder pensar con claridad. Aquel elemento rodeando su cuerpo, agarrando sus pensamientos y diluyéndolos lentamente en su interior, haciendo que se desvaneciese esa espesura gris que los cubría.

Era inútil negar ni alejar de su mente hasta qué punto le gustaba Quistis, sería el ser más ridículo del mundo si lo hiciese, igual que lo sería si creyese que tenía alguna posibilidad con ella, o que no tenía ninguna.

Había días en los que lo veía todo clarísimo, como el agua en la que se sumergía ahora mismo, y había días en los que lo veía todo imposible, por contados que fuesen. Días así no sabía muy bien como hablar con ella, y días así, como el que había empezado aquella misma mañana, perdía cada pedazo de sí misma que componía su fuerza, su esperanza, su paciencia, y todo cuanto había en su interior... por perder, perdía hasta el miedo... y eso nunca era bueno.

Si andas convencida de que la respuesta será un no, es como si ya te lo hubiesen dado, así que en ese caso no tiene sentido que no actúes por miedo a que así sea. Los días en los que se veía capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa con Quistis solía oír cierto rumor impaciente en su pecho, una necesidad por contarle lo que sentía que cada día que pasaba le costaba más acallar. Pero los días en los que estaba convencida de que nunca conseguiría nada, a ese rumor impaciente se le añadía un carácter furioso que hacía que saliese ese humor suyo que tanto odiaba.

Salió del agua casi un minuto y medio después, y cogió aire llenando los pulmones todo lo que pudo. Comenzó a nadar en círculos, sumergiendo la cabeza a ratos, simplemente moviéndose de un lado para otro, y cuando la oyó agradeció el rato que acababa de pasar a solas, se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora.

- ¿Está muy fría? - preguntó Quistis, agachada en el bordillo, justo al otro lado.

Shu la miró por un par de segundos, sonrió levemente, y continuó nadando siguiendo el mismo sentido que hacía un instante.

- No está caliente... - contestó – pero tampoco molesta.

Quistis metió un pie dentro, sentándose en el borde, y se quedó ahí, con una rodilla pegada a su pecho y la otra pierna estirada, cayendo el pie en el agua.

- Sigo sin saber qué hacer con ese chico... - comentó en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué chico? - preguntó Shu.

Quistis miró hacia ella con el ceño levemente fruncido, sabía que no la había escuchado lo más mínimo en todo el camino hasta allí.

- El alumno que suspendió el año pasado y que no quiere volver a matricularse – explicó de nuevo Quistis – Es una pena, realmente es un buen chico... pero algo cabezota.

- Pero no puedes pasarlo de curso porque se ponga de morritos – contestó Shu sin más – Además, esa decisión no depende de ti, díselo a Squall.

- El comandante y el director están demasiado ocupados – dijo Quistis estirando ambas piernas frente a ella y echándose hacia atrás, apoyando el peso de su torso sobre las manos, tras su espalda – ni los ratos libres los tienen libres...

Shu le dirigió una mirada de reojo, y casi veía la molestia en el semblante de Quistis, que suspiraba sin hacer ruido, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño algo fruncido.

¿Le molestaba que sus jefes no le dedicasen un minuto de su tiempo para echarle una mano con ese tipo de problemas con sus alumnos? ¿O era simplemente saber que Squall andaba invirtiendo su tiempo en Rinoa?

- ¿Tanto te molesta que esté con ella?

Sin miedo ni paciencia en esos momentos, tampoco tenía ganas de callarse esas estúpidas dudas. Además, es lo que parecía, ¿no? Pasaba todas aquellas tardes observándolos con aquel aire de envidia desde la cafetería. Ella no era más que una amiga observadora y con motivos para sospechar que eso era lo que le ocurría realmente con Squall. Ni molestias ni celos involucrados.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Quistis volviendo a mirarla.

- En la cafetería, estás todo el rato mirando por la ventana... - dijo, girando en el agua y nadando de espaldas ahora que se acercaba a ella, evitando mirarla directamente.

- ¿Sería más lógico que mirase hacia una pared? - preguntó de manera sarcástica, con una leve carcajada.

- Supongo que no... pero la manera en que miras a Squall y Rinoa... - comentó la muchacha, cada vez más cerca de ella.

- No los miro de ninguna manera, están ahí fuera y yo suelo sentarme frente a esa ventana – alegó la joven instructora con naturalidad – No sé...

Shu paró justo cuando estaba a medio metro del bordillo, justo bajo Quistis, a un palmo de sus pies, y se mantuvo un instante en aquel mismo sitio, moviendo las piernas bajo el agua, antes de alejarse nuevamente de ella aún dándole la espalda.

- Pues no es lo que a mí me parece...

Inclinó su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante, preparándose para dar la primera brazada, y un pie presionó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se hundiese hasta la nariz y evitando que se moviera de allí.

- ¡Nada de sacar conclusiones sin lógica! - dijo Quistis con un falso gesto de molestia y se dejó caer hacia adelante, empujando a Shu con ambas manos sobre su espalda y hundiéndose tras ella.

La muchacha se apartó un poco de ella, y aquella instructora salió del agua con un par de largos mechones cubriendo su cara. Volvió a hundirse, inclinando esta vez la cabeza hacia atrás, consiguiendo que su pelo quedara perfectamente colocado hacia atrás. Shu la observaba sin saber qué decir, había terminado sacando aquel tema, pero realmente no tenía ganas de discutirlo con ella. Ni con ella ni con nadie. Quistis se mantenía sujeta al borde de la piscina con una mano, y apartaba el agua que resbalaba por su cara con la otra.

- ¿Sabes? Me encapriché con Squall, te lo he contado alguna que otra vez, sabes más de mí que todos ellos juntos... pero no sé, creo que realmente no es mi tipo – dijo aún frotándose los ojos.

Shu la miraba con algo de incredulidad, si no le interesaba ¿por qué aquellos largos ratos observándolos día tras día?

Quistis volvió a mirarla, y sonrió ampliamente.

- Un buen día sientes que llevas toda tu vida sin saber qué es querer a nadie, y te entran las prisas por enamorarte de la primera persona especial que pase por tu vida – dijo Quistis moviéndose lentamente hacia ella – Y al cabo de un tiempo te paras a pensarlo y no era el tipo de persona lo importante, si no las ganas que tenías de sentir algo así.

Se movió de lado en el agua, girando a su alrededor poco a poco mientras seguía dándole la cara.

- Y cuando ves eso, te das cuenta de que te lo has imaginado todo y que has perdido el tiempo haciendo el ridículo – dijo finalmente.

Después de dos vueltas volvía a estar tras la espalda de Shu, y la rodeó con ambos brazos sobre los hombros, sujetándose a ella para no tener que hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse a flote. Sabía nadar perfectamente, pero no era su fuerte.

- Mi vida esta bien tal y como está ahora – dijo con una sonrisa – Tengo buenos amigos y mejores amigos... y lo que tenga que pasar con quien sea, ya pasará...

No era tan extraño que se acercase tanto a ella o que hubiese contacto físico de aquella manera, estaba acostumbrada, en ningún momento se le había hecho molesto o demasiado difícil un gesto como aquel. Pero aquella expresión de molestia era simplemente porque seguía convencida de que la manera en que miraba a Squall y Rinoa no era del todo indiferente.

- Te aseguro que lo que me llama la atención de esas escenitas no es Squall... - dijo aún sonriendo.

Shu casi no pudo evitar soltar aquella leve carcajada y hacer aquella observación. Aunque bien podía hacer que sonase a broma, no hay mejor manera de tantear a una persona.

- ¿Entonces es Rinoa? - preguntó con una ceja levantada, girando la cabeza para que pudiese verla – Porque no me vas a sacar de la cabeza que algo tiene esa escenita, como tú dices, para que no le quites los ojos de encima...

Quistis se echó a reír, habiéndose tomado aquella supuesta broma precisamente como eso, y se apartó de Shu nadando poco a poco de espaldas, alejándose hacia la otra punta de la piscina.

- Ni Squall ni Rinoa... - dijo aún sonriendo – La verdad es que... bueno, tal vez Rinoa sí que tenga algo que ver...

Shu levantó una ceja incrédula y aguardó en silencio a que continuase explicándose.

- No como lo has insinuado tú... - aclaró mirando hacia el techo – Me dan un poco de envidia, y creo que un poco de culpa la tiene ella... - confesó finalmente.

- Si tienes envidia de Rinoa la única explicación lógica es que ella está con Squall y tú no... - dijo Shu aún convencida de sus primeras impresiones.

- No, no es que sienta envidia hacia ella... si no hacia ellos... pero por Rinoa... - dijo pensando seriamente en el asunto.

Quistis topó con el otro borde de la piscina con una de sus manos, y se sujetó a ella colocando ambas manos agarradas a la losa de piedra, justo tras su cabeza, mientras Shu seguía nadando hacia ella, aún a unos metros.

- Esa chica... le pone tantas ganas y tanta pasión a todo cuanto hace... - dijo mirando hacia arriba, perdiendo sus ojos en la nada – La manera en que mira a Squall, lo que parece sentir por él... me hace pensar en si serán igual en todo momento... A solas...

Shu llegó hasta ella y se agarró con una mano a la escalera metálica que había justo al lado de Quistis, mirándola atentamente.

Así que era eso.

- Alguien que sienta algo así por mí... alguien que sea capaz de poner esa entrega a un nivel más... - no sabía exactamente como explicarlo – personal... íntimo...

Shu bajó la mirada y su vista se perdió en el agua que había a menos de un palmo de ella. Alguien que sintiese algo parecido por Quistis.

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, no me son indiferentes... - dijo con una sonrisa hacia ella – Les tengo algo de envidia, para qué negarlo...

Shu le devolvió la mirada con un semblante tirando a inexpresivo, y empezó a trepar por aquellas escaleras para salir de la piscina.

- Aunque, quien sabe... - Quistis siguió los movimientos de la muchacha, y salió de allí dentro, siguiéndola a menos de un metro de distancia – Tal vez no sea exactamente la actitud de Rinoa hacia Squall, tal vez sea el hecho de que... alguien con una actitud así sea capaz de conquistar incluso a alguien como él...

Shu agarró su uniforme y su toalla del suelo, mientras Quistis continuaba hablando tras ella, escurriendo su pelo con ambas manos para retirar el exceso de agua que había en él.

- Tal vez si yo fuese más... como ella... no tendría que estar esperando a que nadie se fijase de repente en mí y se cruzase en mi vida con esas intenciones... - murmuró a medida que entraba en los vestuarios tras aquella muchacha.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar semejante idiotez... - dijo de repente Shu.

Quistis levantó la cara hacia ella, y la vio parada por un momento, con la toalla aún en la mano, girada de espaldas e inclinando simplemente la cabeza para asegurarse de que la oiría.

- Rinoa es Rinoa, y tú eres tú... No es mejor que tú en nada, y no necesitas nada para que se fijen en ti... - dijo girándose un poco más, y mirándola a los ojos.

Sonaba algo molesta, pero su mirada no parecía enfadada, sino simplemente decidida y convencida de lo que decía.

- Eres mucho mejor que ella... - murmuró antes de girarse nuevamente y envolverse en su toalla para empezar a secarse.

Que tuviese días más pesimistas era algo que no le extrañaba a esas alturas, que intentase animarla y hacer que se viese a sí misma mejor de lo que se veía tampoco era nuevo... pero que hablase en ese tono, que le diese la espalda de aquella manera... Nada de aquello parecía normal en Shu. Y tampoco lo parecía la manera en que fruncía el ceño, vista desde el espejo que tenían justo en frente y que seguramente Shu había olvidado por completo.

- Oye... - susurró Quistis cuando le pareció que aquel gesto se acercaba más al lloro que al enfado.

Shu seguía mirando hacia el suelo, y no se giró en ningún momento, continuaba secando su cuerpo como si no ocurriese nada, pero Quistis estaba segura de lo que acababa de ver. La mano de aquella instructora tocó el hombro de su amiga y la obligó a girarse poco a poco hacia ella.

Ni una sola lágrima.

Una ceja algo levantada, una expresión entre molesta e interrogadora, y aquel brillo extraño en los ojos. No estaba llorando, no iba a hacerlo. Pero le costaba aguantarse las ganas teniendo en cuenta lo que había en aquel momento en su cabeza. Tenía frente a ella a la persona más perfecta del mundo, parándose por un momento a compararse y a juzgarse inferior que cualquier otra persona. Decidiendo que si nadie se interesaba en ella era porque no valía tanto. Sin tener ni idea de hasta qué punto le interesaba a ella misma. Y aquel estúpido humor suyo, aquella maldita necesidad por decírselo sin más.

- Shu...

Sus ojos se movieron levemente hacia abajo, huyendo de su mirada, buscando cualquier excusa para alejarse de aquella impaciencia que empezaba a hervir tras su pecho.

- Déjalo, el día está raro, sólo es eso... - dijo levantando un brazo, intentando apartar la mano de Quistis de su hombro.

Pero Quistis no dejó que lo hiciese. Apretó un poco más la mano sobre su hombro, y lo único que pudo hacer Shu fue apoyar su muñeca y hacer algo de fuerza contra el brazo de Quistis. Volvió a mirarla, con los ojos algo más vidriosos, pero negándose a abandonar del todo el poco miedo que le impedía lanzarse al vacío.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó simplemente.

Y sabía que lo único que podía hacer era huir, poner cualquier excusa, inventar cualquier tontería que sonase medio creíble para evitar cometer todos los errores que había ahora mismo frente a ella.

- Nada... - dijo intentando cambiar aquella cara frustrada por una de enfado – Me mosquea que la gente no se guste a sí misma... sólo es eso.

Sonaba medio creíble, debería bastar para que no alargase aquel momento más de lo necesario.

- Mírate, ¿cómo puedes comparar a nadie contigo? Eres... - sonreía mientras movía una mano frente a ella, como mostrándole algo más que evidente – Eres perfecta maldita sea... Eres... simplemente adorable... Habría que estar ciego para... no verlo...

Sonreía de aquella manera, mientras perdía su mirada en su cuerpo, hablando de ella con verdadera sinceridad y ternura.

- Tú... - titubeó Quistis, algo indecisa por un instante.

Y de repente todo parecía tan claro...

Quistis sintió un par de latidos de su corazón algo más fuertes de lo normal, y agarró la cara de aquella chica con ambas manos, intentando que la mirase a los ojos. De repente la forma en que le hablaba y la manera en que se había molestado por aquel estúpido asunto de Squall y Rinoa parecían tener sentido. Pero de una manera completamente descabellada e imposible.

Shu la miró, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión parecida al miedo, como un niño pequeño al que han atrapado en mitad de una travesura, como aquel que ha sido descubierto intentando ocultar algo.

Porque sabía que Quistis no era idiota.

Pero estaba más que convencida de que no podría conseguir nada con ella ¿no? En ese estúpido día lleno de pesimismo nadie la convencería de lo contrario. ¿Qué importaba entonces si lo sabía o no? Quistis no era como el resto de personas, sabía que no cambiaría nada entre ellas porque lo supiese. Y si era así... ¿qué importaba si lo decía a las claras? ¿qué importaba si dejaba de aguantarse las ganas que tenía de besarla?

Apretó las mandíbulas por un instante, justo antes de sujetar la cara de Quistis igual que ella estaba haciendo con la suya, y besarla justo en los labios.

Las manos de aquella instructora quedaron suspendidas en el aire, sin llegar a tocar la cara de la joven examinadora, y por unos segundos no tuvo ni idea de qué hacer.

Shu...

De todas las personas que había a su alrededor seguramente era la que más sabía de ella, la que mejor la conocía, la que había sabido ver a través de todo cuanto hacía y decía y la única en la que siempre sintió que podía confiar ciegamente. La única lo suficientemente especial como para ganarse aquella familiaridad que sentía a su alrededor, aquella naturalidad en todo cuanto pasaba entre ambas.

De todos cuantos la rodeaban, seguramente Shu era la última que esperaría que se cruzase en su camino de aquella manera. Pero realmente parecía que había estado ciega por no haberse dado cuenta de que no podría ser nadie más.

La muchacha se separó de ella al cabo de un interminable instante, y sus ojos parecían perdidos entre ella y Quistis, bajos en todo momento, sin ser capaz de mirarla directamente.

- Perdona... - murmuró a medida que bajaba ambas manos.

- Tranquila... - contestó Quistis aún con aquella expresión de sorpresa, mirándola sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer aquella muchacha.

Que alucinase era algo normal, o al menos eso suponía Shu. Pero casi prefería aprovechar aquel momento de confusión para hacer una retirada algo deshonrosa pero más segura. Pensaría tranquilamente cómo mirarla al día siguiente, por ahora prefería simplemente irse.

Agarró la toalla que había quedado en el suelo y volvió a envolverse en ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo y recogiendo después la ropa que había dejado sobre uno de los bancos que había frente a las taquillas de aquel vestuario.

Más de un compañero de clase intentó declarársele en sus años de estudiante y alguno que otro decidió hacerlo de aquella misma manera, besándola, así sin más, sin previo aviso. Irvine la había besado una vez, en una fiesta de graduación, hacía aproximadamente un año y medio, completamente borracho y llevándose como recompensa una buena paliza de Selphie; y justo el día después de aquello, cuando se encontró a dicha parejita discutiendo por dicho incidente en la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo, Irvine le dijo que no había sido más que un gesto cariñoso y sin malas intenciones que le había salido sin más por culpa de los efectos de lo que había bebido, y Selphie terminó plantándole otro beso en los labios a aquella pobre instructora, sólo por pagar al vaquero con la misma moneda, dejándolo un pelín en evidencia delante de todos los que se encontraban en aquel momento en la cafetería.

De una manera o de otra, aquel no era el primer beso inesperado y en principio sin interés que recibía en su vida. Pero Xian, no podía compararse ninguna de aquellas ocasiones con lo que acababa de sentir. Lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando pensaba en cómo debían ser Squall y Rinoa a solas, teniendo en cuenta lo enamorados que parecían en cualquier circunstancia normal y corriente, ni se le acercaba a aquella sensación electrizante que aún sentía en su cuerpo.

Shu colocó la falda de su uniforme sobre aquel bañador mojado, sin pararse a preocuparse demasiado por las consecuencias; colocó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, agarrándola con una mano ante su pecho, intentando ocultarse todo cuanto pudiese y preparándose para salir de allí lo antes posible, y cogió sus zapatos y camisa junto con la toalla, girándose después hacia Quistis y moviéndose hacia la puerta con prisas, aún sin levantar la mirada hacia ella.

Entre el banco y las puertas de los servicios no había más de un par de metros, y Quistis no lo tuvo nada difícil para mover una de sus manos y sujetarla por un brazo cuando intentó pasar por su lado hacia la salida. Sólo entonces los ojos de Shu buscaron los suyos, temiendo que hubiese sido tarde para aprovechar la confusión del momento.

- ¿Podrías... - murmuró Quistis girándose hacia ella, con la mirada aún algo perdida.

¿... explicarle a qué había venido aquello? ¿... no volver a dirigirle la palabra? ¿... desaparecer de su vida para siempre? ¿... darle una buena excusa para haberla besado? En el par de segundos en que Quistis parecía debatirse entre si decir o no las palabras que seguían a aquel "¿Podrías..." a Shu se le ocurrieron más de media docena de posibilidades para terminar la frase que la joven había empezado.

- … repetirlo?

La miraba de nuevo a los ojos, aún con el rostro colmado de sorpresa, y en un segundo el semblante de Shu pareció contagiarse de aquella sensación inesperada. Sus ojos se movieron hacia un lado, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle, y entreabrió los labios intentando buscar algo que decirle. Un puñado más de segundos de incertidumbre y confusión, y finalmente Quistis dio un paso adelante, incapaz de esperar más para acallar aquel ronroneo que había en su cabeza, y besó a Shu, igual que había hecho ella antes, apoyando sus labios en los de la muchacha y permaneciendo por unos instantes de aquella manera, sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba y como retumbaba en sus oídos el latir de su propio corazón.

Se apartó finalmente, y el minuto y medio que Shu había pasado bajo el agua hacía una media hora casi le parecía una broma en comparación con el aire que le faltaba en ese momento. Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que no podían verse con claridad, empezando a acompasarse el ritmo de la respiración de ambas, y parecía que ninguna de las dos entendía qué se suponía que estaba ocurriendo.

Quistis se movió un poco más hacia adelante, y Shu retrocedió levemente, casi como por reflejo, y después volvió a moverse hasta solamente rozar sus labios, aún respirando agitada, atreviéndose una vez más a mirar hacia los ojos de la instructora. Quistis parecía no estar mirándola, los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta, y los cinco sentidos puestos en la manera en que todo cuanto las rodeaba parecía reducirse a los labios de aquella chica.

- ¿Qué puñetas está pasando...? - susurró Shu, incapaz de aceptar que el pesimismo que la había perseguido durante todo el día no le había dicho una sola verdad sobre lo que pasaría cuando Quistis se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos.

La muchacha dio un pasito hacia adelante, quedando su cuerpo tan pegado al de Quistis como lo estaban sus caras, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia arriba, sintiendo bajo uno de sus pies la toalla y los zapatos que habían terminado cayendo al suelo en cuanto Quistis la había besado. En todo momento había ese deje de contemplación en la forma en que miraba sus labios, la cautela en la manera en que sus manos estaban a tan sólo un par de centímetros de los brazos de Quistis, la expectación que se respiraba en el aire que salía acelerado de su garganta.

Quistis sabía que la habían deseado otras veces, modestia aparte sería una idiota si intentase negarlo, pero nunca imaginó que el deseo de alguien hacia su persona pudiese sentirse de aquella manera. Y lo mejor de aquella nueva sensación era que sabía perfectamente que todo cuanto pasase dependía de cada movimiento que ella hiciera. Porque Shu podía actuar siempre como si no hubiese nada en su cabeza, como si lo único importante en el momento adecuado fuese moverse hacia adelante, pero sabía que aquello no era cierto.

No se toleraban ni la intrepidez ni la irreflexión en un Seed, pero sí la determinación y el arrojo. Eso era ella. Shu no dudaría un instante en actuar, pero sólo cuando pudiese estar segura de la falta de consecuencias negativas de sus actos. Por eso mismo, mientras Quistis no terminase de decidirse, sabía que aquella muchacha no daría un sólo paso en falso. Aún temblándole las manos de aquella manera, sintiendo la impaciencia que incluso Quistis podía presentir a su alrededor.

La joven instructora levantó ambas manos, girando las palmas hacia arriba, encontrándose con las manos de Shu a la altura de sus caderas, aún esperando algún comando de su dueña. Las rozó con la punta de sus dedos, y Shu volvió a mirar hacia sus ojos.

- ¿Qué más da...? - preguntó Quistis como toda contestación.

Le gustaba la sensación de sentirse deseada de aquella manera, le intrigaba que hubiese sido precisamente Shu quien de repente se hubiese movido hacia ella con aquellas intenciones, y lo cierto es que le importaban poco las consecuencias que aquello pudiese tener. Ante todo sabía que era una persona con la que podía contar. Saliese bien o saliese mal lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquel instante, sabía que seguiría a su lado como había hecho hasta ese momento. Sin necesitar ser más o menos para ella, contando simplemente con su amistad y aprecio. Porque las cosas habían funcionado siempre así entre las dos, confiando en que las decisiones de la otra estarían siempre a la altura de las necesidades y expectativas de cada una.

Y Shu no necesitó mucho más que aquellas palabras para dejar de pensárselo. Volvió a besarla, inclinando un poco más su cabeza hacia atrás y sujetando las manos de aquella instructora entre las suyas. Dejando esta vez que sus labios se moviesen sobre los de la muchacha con algo más de impaciencia y deseo.

Y cada caricia de sus labios era algo contra lo que Quistis no podía resistirse.

Sintió su lengua rozando su boca entreabierta la siguiente vez que la besó, y Quistis cerró los ojos, dejando que sus sentidos se empapasen del tacto suave y húmedo de la boca de la examinadora. Los dedos de Shu comenzaron a deslizarse poco apoco por sus brazos, y Quistis sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna cuando llegó a su espalda. Tenía el pelo empapado, y el cuerpo entero cubierto de pequeñas gotitas de agua, y el frío que sentía no hacía si no intensificar la sensibilidad de su piel. Shu terminó aquel beso succionando levemente sobre el labio inferior de Quistis, y lo sostuvo entre sus dientes durante un segundo antes de apartarse no más de algunos milímetros de su cara.

Ambas respiraban agitadamente, y la muchacha se apartó un poco más de la instructora, observando el rubor que había sobre sus mejillas. Después Quistis rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, obligándola a besarla de nuevo, mientras daba un par de pasos cortos hacia atrás.

Shu la seguía, simplemente, mientras sus labios bajaban lentamente por su barbilla y comenzaban a moverse por su cuello, dejando un camino de leves besos y algún que otro pequeño mordisco sobre su piel. Los dedos de Quistis se enredaban en su pelo mientras recorría los pocos metros que las separaban de la pared que había a sus espaldas, sabiendo perfectamente qué había allí. Las manos de Shu subieron por el torso de Quistis y pararon justo sobre sus costillas, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos la tela de la parte superior de su bikini, mientras recorría lentamente la piel de la muchacha con la punta de la lengua, desde su clavícula, y dirigiéndose hacia sus pechos.

La espalda de la muchacha dio con su objetivo, y Quistis dejó escapar un leve gemido al tiempo que sentía como los dientes de Shu rozaban uno de sus pechos, justo al borde de su bikini. Llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás, buscando el pomo de la puerta de aquel pequeño almacén donde se guardaban las toallas limpias, junto con algunos gorros de baño y el resto de material que se usaba durante las clases de natación. Lo giró, y estuvieron a punto de caer hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Quistis se giró giró, agarrándose sobre el marco de la puerta, y empujó con uno de sus brazos el montón de toallas que había perfectamente dobladas sobre una de las estanterías de su derecha. Pero antes de que se pudiese volver de nuevo hacia Shu, ésta tiró del sostén del bikini de Quistis hacia abajo, dejando totalmente al descubierto sus pechos, mientras apartaba con su cara el pelo de la muchacha y mordía de nuevo su cuello.

La respiración de Quistis se convirtió en un jadeo sonoro y pesado a medida que los dedos de la otra muchacha comenzaban a recorrer sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente al principio, y apretando un poco más después. La tela mojada había dejado la piel que cubría helada, y ahora sentía las manos de su mejor amiga como si ardieran sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose en círculos, rozando de manera tentadora sus pezones de vez en cuando. Su lengua se movió siguiendo la línea de su columna, recorriendo las primeras vértebras que encontraba en su camino hacia abajo, y Quistis volvió a girarse hacia ella en cuanto sus manos bajaron por su estómago, acercándose a la parte inferior de su bikini. La examinadora se arrodilló ante ella, dispuesta a deshacerse de aquella prenda, pero Quistis se dejó caer sobre las toallas, agarrándose a las estanterías para no hacerse daño, y Shu se quedó sin respiración mientras la observaba.

Quistis estaba tumbada sobre las toallas, que habían quedado hechas un montón desordenado sobre el suelo, y la miraba con las mejillas encendidas y el pelo húmedo y revuelto alrededor de su cara. Tenía la parte superior del traje de baño justo por debajo de sus pechos, totalmente expuestos y algo rosados por el tacto de sus manos, y mantenía las piernas juntas y dobladas con las rodillas hacia arriba, mientras se sostenía con las dos manos tras su cabeza, en el borde de la última estantería que había detrás de ella.

Shu se mordió el labio inferior casi sin darse cuenta, y se acercó a ella a gatas hasta estar sobre su cuerpo, apoyada sobre manos y rodillas.

- Sigue... - le pidió Quistis, deseando que dejase de mirarla con aquella expresión hambrienta e impaciente y continuase tocándola.

Shu volvió a bajar hacia sus labios, y volvió a besarla una vez más. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Quistis, que bajó las piernas y permitió que se acomodase entre ellas, y sus manos se deslizaron a ambos lados del cuerpo de la instructora hasta llegar a sus caderas. Coló los pulgares bajo el elástico del bikini, y comenzó a tirar de él hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba sobre las rodillas y volvía a bajar poco a poco, rozando su piel con la nariz y sus labios, pasando entre sus pechos y entreteniéndose por un instante a la altura de su ombligo. Aquella prenda había quedado casi en las rodillas de la muchacha, y Shu se apartó de ella para observar su cuerpo de nuevo.

Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con algo así, que aún no era capaz de creérselo.

Quistis estaba allí mismo, prácticamente desnuda, pidiéndole que continuase. Pidiéndole que hiciera con ella lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando.

Sus ojos se centraron en sus propias manos, mientras la desnudaba, y de sus manos pasaron a su propio cuerpo.

Aún llevaba la falda de su uniforme perfectamente colocada, y bajo ésta estaba el bañador húmedo que se había puesto en su habitación. Mientras, sus manos seguían heladas a medio camino de las piernas de Quistis.

Aquella mujer no había hecho más que animarla para que continuase besándola y tocándola, pero no había hecho absolutamente nada por intentar desnudarla o por devolverle una sola caricia. Quistis estaba deseando sentir todo lo que ella podía hacerle sentir, pero en el fondo sabía que lo último que estaba pasando por su cabeza era lo que Shu sentiría durante el proceso.

Ella estaba loca por Quistis, estaba deseando recorrer su cuerpo entero con sus manos y su boca. Besar cada centímetro de su piel y arrancar de su garganta hasta el último gemido de placer. Pero Quistis tan solo se estaba dejando llevar. No sentía nada fuera de lo normal hacia ella, y estaba convencida de que tan pronto como terminase con ella, saldría de aquella habitación casi a la carrera, avergonzada y arrepentida.

- Shu... - murmuró Quistis en un susurro.

¿Cómo la miraría a la cara después de eso?

No... seguramente ni siquiera la miraría. Por un instante Shu estaba convencida de que si continuaba con aquello, Quistis ni siquiera la miraría al día siguiente, cuando llegase a la cafetería después de las tutorías de la tarde y la encontrase allí sentada, mirando por la ventana y tomando té. Parecería calmada, y fingiría que nada había pasado, eso seguro, pero ni siquiera la miraría mientras le daba cualquier excusa para no acompañarla al centro de entrenamiento.

- ¿Shu...? - dijo Quistis, comenzando a incorporarse ante ella.

La joven examinadora volvió a mirarla, y Quistis levantó una ceja casi preocupada mientras respiraba con algo más de normalidad.

- No puedo hacer esto... - murmuró la otra muchacha.

Esta vez Quistis levantó ambas cejas, incapaz de creerla. Hasta ese mismo instante había estado convencida de que si Shu la deseaba con aquella intensidad, no sería capaz de refrenarse.

- Si sigo... ¿Qué pasará después? - preguntó la muchacha mirando hacia abajo, clavando los ojos en el ombligo de Quistis, aunque realmente no estuviese prestándole atención.

- ¿Después...? - preguntó Quistis sin saber a qué se refería.

Las manos de Shu se olvidaron de lo que andaban haciendo y se apoyaron en el suelo, entre las toallas, para intentar levantarse. Sin embargo las de Quistis se apresuraron en sostenerla, rodeando su cara y parte de la nuca, y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Se acercó a ella, y rozó la comisura de sus labios con los suyos, besándola suavemente.

- ¿Qué más da...? - le preguntó por segunda vez.

No le importaba un bledo lo que estuviese ocurriendo, ni lo que pudiese ocurrir después de aquello. Tan sólo le preocupaba lo que estaba sintiendo, y lo que Shu podía hacerla sentir. De alguna manera cada vez que aquella muchacha rozaba su piel, se encontraba con una sensación inesperada y mucho más intensa de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, y por nada del mundo le permitiría irse y dejar a medias lo que había empezado.

No... lo que habían empezado.

La lengua de Quistis se movió con tortuosa lentitud sobre los labios de Shu, y volvió a besarla después con suavidad. Movió sus labios, rozando la cara de la muchacha, y después rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes. Shu había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío al tiempo que la boca de Quistis paseaba poco a poco por su oreja, y se entretenía después justo debajo, en su cuello. Las manos de la instructora fueron hasta los tirantes de su bañador, y los movió poco a poco hacia abajo, arrastrando aquel traje de baño hasta tenerlo a la altura de la cintura de la muchacha. Coló después un par de dedos bajo el borde de su falda, y continuó arrastrando la tela, recorriendo el trasero y los muslos de la joven examinadora, hasta dejarlo a la altura de las rodillas. Se había seguido incorporando a medida que continuaba besándola del cuello a la clavícula, y cuando Shu sintió que tiraba de su ropa allí donde había quedado atrapada bajo sus rodillas, la volvió a echar hacia atrás, y se apoyó con una mano junto a la cabeza de Quistis, mientras se deshacía de aquel par de prendas con la otra.

Xian sabía que lo había intentado. Había intentado parar aquella locura, pero ahora que se volvía a recostar sobre Quistis, viendo como ella se deshacía de lo poco que cubría su cuerpo, estaba convencida de que ni la voluntad de media humanidad bastaría para que volviese a retroceder.

De repente los labios de la instructora volvían a estar sobre los suyos, y sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciando lentamente sus pechos y dirigiéndose hacia sus caderas. Shu se quedó sin aliento durante un segundo, mientras se acercaba a Quistis y sentía sobre un a de sus piernas la humedad de su sexo. Oyó un leve suspiro escapar de los labios de aquella muchacha al sentir el contacto, y sus manos pasaron de sus caderas a su trasero. Quería volver a sentirla así de cerca, entre sus piernas, y Shu estaba deseando estar justo ahí.

Se separó de ella, y entrelazó las piernas con las de la muchacha, hasta que ambos sexos se tocaron. Un leve gemido escapó de su garganta, y Shu cerró los ojos mientras sentía que Quistis comenzaba a mover lentamente sus caderas, jadeando pesadamente, subiendo sus manos por el estómago de la examinadora.

Volvió a mirarla y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Los dedos de Quistis rozaban sus pechos desnudos, mientras se movía sinuosamente bajo su cuerpo, y la miraba con las mejillas encendidas y el deseo escrito en cada centímetro de su semblante. Tal vez no sintiese lo mismo que ella, pero estaba segura de que en aquel preciso instante la deseaba con la misma necesidad y urgencia. Shu se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, y la besó con más fuerza, acallando los gemidos que empezaban a oírse en ambas gargantas.

- Xian... - murmuró Quistis entre besos, con las cejas enfrentadas en una expresión lastimera.

De nuevo otro escalofrío, y Shu comenzó a morder el cuello de la joven mientras seguía deleitándose con los pequeños ruidillos que continuaba haciendo, cada vez más frecuentes, más intensos. Al parecer Quistis era mucho más sensible de lo que hubiese imaginado.

- Sigue... - le pidió, apretándose más aún contra sus caderas.

Shu se mordió el labio inferior y apretó ambos puños sobre el montón de toallas. La voz de la chica la estaba volviendo loca, y el ritmo al que la estaba llevando era demasiado bueno para seguir aguantándolo.

Quistis tragó con dificultar, sintiendo la garganta completamente seca, y la siguiente bocanada de aire sonó como un quejido forzado. Oyó un gruñidito frustrado en la voz de la otra muchacha, y se giró hacia ella. Tenía la cabeza junto a la suya, con la frente apoyada en las toallas, y procuraba respirar sin hacer tanto ruido. No obstante podía ver en su cara que no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

Ver con sus propios ojos lo que Shu estaba sintiendo en aquel momento no hizo si no excitarla aún más, y antes de darse cuenta Quistis se había movido sobre las toallas, haciendo que Shu rodase sobre su cuerpo, y acomodándose sobre ella, incapaz de apartar su mirada de su rostro. Agarró sus manos con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Shu, justo por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha, y siguió moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, apretando cada vez un poco más, fascinada con el efecto que aquello tenía sobre la otra chica. Los gemidos continuaron por poco más de un par de minutos, y finalmente Shu apretó las mandíbulas y se estremeció bajo el cuerpo de Quistis, con aquella sensación electrizante recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Poco a poco comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero los gemidos cesaron, y Quistis continuaba mirándola con la cara completamente roja, mientras Shu iba recuperándose de aquel orgasmo. La joven examinadora abrió un poco los ojos, y Quistis seguía mirándola con una mezcla de sorpresa y fascinación.

Durante unos segundos aquel par de ojos oscuros permanecieron clavados en los azules, y un segundo después, Shu se incorporó, obligando a Quistis a echarse a un lado, y salió de aquel estrecho almacén agarrando una de las toallas en el proceso.

- ¿Shu? - la llamó, mientras veía como intentaba cubrirse con aquel pedazo de tela arrugado y salía corriendo en dirección a la salida.

Varios pasos descalzos resonaron contra las baldosas antideslizantes del pabellón de la piscina, y después oyó una puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Shu continuaba debatiéndose en silencio, aunque hacía tiempo que había tomado la decisión de entrar en la cafetería. De hecho había estado convencida de que lo haría desde el preciso instante en que salió del recinto de natación, corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.<p>

Antes de aquello había pensado que Quistis sería la que saldría corriendo de aquellos vestuarios, y que ni siquiera se atrevería a mirarla al día siguiente. Ella ya había salido a la carrera el día anterior, en cuanto pudo pensar con algo de claridad. No quería ser también la que terminase huyendo de Quistis al día siguiente.

Volvió a coger aire por enésima vez, y entró en la cafetería.

Vio a Quistis en aquel rincón, como cada tarde, apoyada con los codos en la mesa, y con la cabeza girada hacia la misma ventana. Estaba de espaldas a ella, y no podría ver su reacción hasta que no estuviese a su lado, pero le daba igual, aún así se acercaría, la saludaría, fingiría normalidad y le pondría cualquier excusa para evitarle rechazar la acostumbrada sesión de entrenamiento de cada día. No le hablaría de nada de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, no sacaría el tema para nada, ni siquiera lo insinuaría. De eso estaba más que segura.

Y Quistis sintió que estaba a su lado aún antes de que hablase.

- Buenas... - comenzó a decir, sintiendo cómo un ridículo rubor comenzaba a invadir su cara.

Quistis se giró hacia ella, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano, y la otra sobre sus rodillas, y la miró con aire indiferente por un segundo. Justo después, sacó la mano que tenía bajo la mesa, y dejó sobre su superficie un pequeño montoncito de ropa perfectamente doblado. Era el uniforme de Shu, junto con el traje de baño que había usado el día anterior.

Shu por su parte no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca, intentando encontrar algo que decir, y sentir como su cara iba enrojeciéndose más a cada segundo que pasaba.

- ¿A nadie le pareció extraño que corrieses desnuda por los pasillos? - preguntó Quistis de repente, cogiendo su taza de té, y tomando el último sorbo que quedaba en el fondo.

- No... me vio nadie... - dijo Shu en un hilo de voz.

Quistis levantó una ceja y una sonrisa incrédula comenzó a asomar sobre sus labios. Se apartó de la mesa, estiró ambos brazos en el aire, y se levantó de la silla con naturalidad y calma, igual que cualquier otro día.

- ¿Vamos al centro de entrenamiento? - le preguntó después, mientras le tendía su ropa, y Shu la aceptaba con una expresión de desconcierto total.

Así que nada había cambiado. Lo ocurrido era agua pasada. ¿Así de sencillo? ¿Sus vidas continuaban sin más?

- O tal vez prefieras ir a nadar un rato... - murmuró Quistis por encima del hombro, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y Shu dejó de seguirla y se quedó parada justo cuando estaban a punto de salir de la cafetería.

¿Estaba bromeando?

Quistis se giró hacia ella, y dejó de sonreír. Su expresión era ilegible, parecía la Quistis tranquila y amable que conocía de cualquier situación cotidiana e inofensiva.

La instructora dejó escapar algo de aire por la nariz, una leve risa silenciosa, y se acercó a ella para colocar ambas manos en su espalda y empujar contra ella, ayudándola a que continuase moviéndose.

- O tal vez prefieras que vayamos directamente a mi habitación... - susurró en su oído cuando salieron al pasillo.

Esta vez Shu opuso resistencia, y frenó en seco.

- ¿A tu... ? - preguntó con cara de idiota.

Tenía días en los que se veía capaz de comerse el mundo, y días en los que parecía que todo estaba a punto de venirse a abajo... y después estaba el día de hoy, en el que nada de lo que ocurría parecía tener sentido alguno.

Quistis no le contestó nada, simplemente la agarró de la mano y continuó tirando de ella por los pasillos, desoyendo sus entrecortadas protestas.

- ¿De qué va esto, Quis? - preguntó cuando estaban a pocos metros de los dormitorios - ¿Es una broma, o algún tipo de venganza, o... ? - Habían parado frente a la puerta de la instructora, y por fin la muchacha se giró hacia ella para prestar algo de atención a lo que tuviese decir - ¿En qué... nos convierte esto...?

Era lo único que Shu no podía entender. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ofreciendo Quistis? ¿Sexo repentino y espontáneo? ¿Una amistad con derecho a algún que otro encuentro sexual? ¿O tal vez había algo más allá de la amistad?

Quistis sonrió sensualmente mientras pasaba su tarjeta identificativa por el cierre de su puerta y se oía un zumbido eléctrico tras ella.

- ¿Qué más da... ? - contestó simplemente.

* * *

><p><strong>QUISTIS-SHU<strong>

* * *

><p>Me da la sensación de que Quistis está un pelín fuera de personaje... con esa personalidad tan... que parece que le da igual todo... Pero no sé, me apetecía ponerla un poco así ^^'<strong><br>**

**PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:**

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

Squall-Rinoa

Quistis-Rinoa

Squall-Quistis

Laguna-Raine

Quistis-Shu


	7. Necesidades

_**Just A Lemon Tree**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Porfi, leed qué parejas ya han sido usadas e intentar proponer parejas distintas a esas! Ya me cuesta bastante sacar escenitas marranillas procurando que no parezcan siempre lo mismo (que igual lo parecen... pero hago lo que puedo! XD) como para encima tener que pensar distintas situaciones para las mismas parejas! Leed, disfrutad, dejad vuestras votaciones en un bonito review (no os llevará más de unos segundos) y uniros a **Fans de Thyamant!** en Facebook, ahí me podéis tirar de las orejas todo lo que queráis por tardar tanto en actualizar =3

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII: NECESIDADES.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rinoa casi volaba por los pasillos, papelito en mano, con una única cosa en mente: enseñárselo a Squall.<p>

Había sido un año duro, pero finalmente consiguió llegar a la meta que se había propuesto, y había que reconocer que no había sido una aspiración modesta.

Aún podía recordar los meses que pasó con Squall y los demás durante aquella épica batalla, y especialmente recordaba la manera en que la mayoría había aprovechado cada ocasión que se presentaba para recordarle que debía tener cuidado, que no era una de ellos, que no estaba preparada para participar en una lucha como aquella. Pero su voluntad fue inquebrantable, y sus fuerzas no flaquearon en ningún momento. Bueno... en casi ningún momento...

Aún así, aquella batalla personal que emprendió ella sola para demostrar que sí podía estar a la altura de Seed había continuado hasta a día de hoy. Y bueno, realmente aún continuaba, pero aquella era la primera gran victoria y se había ganado aquel momento de gloria con creces.

Las botas de la muchacha repicaron sobre el brillante suelo pulido de los pasillos, saltando los escalones de dos en dos para llegar hasta el ascensor.

- ¡Te bajarán de rango incluso antes de llegar a ser Seed como sigas corriendo así! - le recordó Zell a gritos, al otro lado del corredor este.

Rinoa miró hacia él con una sonrisa exultante, y alzó en el aire aquel papel que le acababan de dar hacía menos de dos minutos. El muchacho levantó ambas cejas y la miró con expectación, y ella asintió con la cabeza de inmediato, su sonrisa aún más amplia.

¡Ya estás a un paso! - le gritó él dando un salto en el aire y levantando un puño, pero Quistis a su lado, no parecía dispuesta a reconocerle aquel gran mérito tan fácilmente.

Aún te falta la nota más importante – le recordó a su alumna, sabiendo que esas excelentes notas eran sólo de la parte teórica.

Rinoa se limitó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y cruzarse de brazos. Sin embargo, en cuanto oyó el ascensor abriendo sus puertas tras ella, se giró y decidió olvidar aquel comentario por completo.

¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas? - preguntó Zell cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir, y Quistis se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo soy realista – dijo sin más – Además, aún le falta la prueba más difícil... Shu no es una examinadora fácil de contentar, y como la vea celebrando su victoria antes de saber la nota que le pondrá... le será aún más difícil aprobar.

Rinoa saltó dentro del aparato, y pulsó aquel maravilloso botón varias veces, hasta que las puertas terminaron de cerrarse, y comenzó a fantasear con la cara que pondría su señor comandante en cuanto viese aquellas notas.

Seguramente estaría allí sentado, como siempre, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en sus papeles, y la vería entrar con una expresión profesional y seria en el rostro, mientras ella avanzaba hacia su escritorio con los andares más altivos, elegantes y sensuales que jamás hubiese visto.

Se sentaría sobre su regazo con una sonrisa maliciosa y juguetona, y dejaría sobre el resto de sus papeles aquellas increíbles notas suyas. Él las miraría boquiabierto, sin creerse que hubiese conseguido tal proeza, y después la miraría a ella con una sonrisa orgullosa y sorprendida antes de darle la enhorabuena. Ella simplemente lo besaría, como sólo ella sabía hacer, y harían el amor apasionadamente sobre el escritorio.

Rinoa bajó la vista un poco, perdida como la tenía en el techo del ascensor, y se encontró sin querer con el reflejo de su cara en la superficie metálica de las puertas que había frente a ella.

Los ojos medio cerrados, la boca entreabierta, y una estúpida sonrisa en los labios. Xian, sólo le faltaba estar babeando mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría en unos segundos.

El ascensor volvió a hacer "clin" al llegar a su destino, y ella de nuevo dio un respingo antes de aterrizar de nuevo en aquel mundo y salir al pasillo. La puerta del despacho de Squall estaba justo frente a ella, y el corazón de repente empezó a acelerársele poco a poco con cada paso que daba hacia ella. Carraspeó silenciosamente, aclarándose la garganta, levantó los nudillos en el aire, y tocó dos veces. Oiría la voz de su comandante pidiéndole que pasara, y después abriría la puerta y vendría todo lo demás.

Pero no oyó nada.

¿Tal vez había tocado demasiado suave? Sus nudillos golpearon de nuevo, dos veces, y esperó atentamente durante unos instantes.

Continuaban sin dar señales de vida, y la confusión le concedió el tiempo necesario para que su corazón dejase de latir de manera rara y terminase alzando una ceja extrañada ante las grandes puertas de roble. Movió el pomo despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, y después entreabrió lo suficiente como para poder ver desde donde estaba si Squall estaba sentado en su escritorio o no.

Y allí mismo estaba. Completamente dormido sobre él.

Rinoa pasó y cerró la puerta tras ella, pero se quedó un segundo quieta, observándolo con cara de idiota. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Tenía sentido caminar hacia él con aire altivo, elegante y sensual?

Carraspeó de nuevo, esta vez haciendo un poco más de ruido, pero lo único que el muchacho le devolvió fue una respiración profunda y algo más sonora de lo habitual. No llegaba a roncar, pero le faltaba poco.

Los pies de la joven sonaron casi mudos sobre la alfombra que había desde la puerta hasta la mesa del comandante, y le dio la vuelta hasta estar justo al lado de la silla del muchacho. No había podido hacer la gran entrada triunfal que había esperado, pero siempre podía dejarla para otro día.

- Squall... - dijo en un tono normal, ni muy alto ni muy bajo.

Aquella vez sí que surtió efecto, y el joven se incorporó en su silla de un salto, haciendo que Rinoa también se irguiese de repente, asustada por el repentino movimiento. Él la miró con cara de sorpresa, y la muchacha levantó una ceja burlona cuando vio la ridícula marca que la costura de la manga sobre la que se había apoyado para dormir le había dejado a su comandante sobre la cara, recorriéndola desde la barbilla hasta la frente.

- Buenos días – dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida.

- Mierda... - fue todo lo que el chico pudo murmurar mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia los papeles algo arrugados que le habían servido de almohada.

Rinoa se había quedado sin entrada espectacular, pero de ahí en adelante podía continuar con el plan que tenía en mente.

Se dejó caer sobre las rodillas del chico, y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, agarrando con la mano izquierda su muñeca derecha, justo tras la nuca del muchacho, dejando el espacio suficiente para que pudiese observar su expresión seductora con claridad. Él la miró mientras se rascaba la frente y pestañeaba confuso, intentando enfocar la mirada sobre ella.

- ¿Qué quieres...? - preguntó con la voz ronca, suspicaz ante aquella sonrisa que sólo solía usar cuando quería pedirle algo.

La expresión de la joven varió casi imperceptiblemente durante un segundo hacia algo más molesto y malhumorado, pero seguiría con su plan. Había subido allí para deslumbrarlo y, todo sea dicho, conseguir de una vez por todas la atención física que su cuerpo andaba exigiendo desde hacía semanas.

Movió el brazo en el aire con tranquilidad, recuperando la sonrisa altanera, y justo antes de dejar el papel sobre los que Squall había estropeado mientras dormía, la sonrisa desapareció y sus notas quedaron a un palmo de la mesa, mientras observaba con una ceja levantada aquella huella húmeda que sin duda habían dejado las babas del comandante mientras se echaba su pequeña siesta matutina.

Pero no podía permitir que aquello también estropease sus planes. Dejó el papel un poco más al lado, para evitar que pudiese mojarse, y de nuevo recuperó la expresión resuelta y orgullosa.

Squall miró el papel, y extendió una mano para cogerlo y observarlo con algo más de atención.

- Vaya... - dijo levantando una ceja – está realmente bien...

Asintió dos veces con la cabeza, y dejó otra vez el papel en la mesa, sin siquiera mirarla.

- ¿Y ya está...? - preguntó ella empezando a sentirse un poco más molesta.

Squall la miró, intuyendo en aquel ceño fruncido y en la posición de aquellos brazos, que habían dejado de abrazarlo para cruzarse sobre el pecho de la muchacha, que debía decir algo más.

- ¿Está... más que realmente bien? - dijo esta vez, esperando que aquel juicio de valor fuese suficiente.

Rinoa se levantó de un salto, resoplando sonoramente, y lo miró un poco más enfadada, mientras la punta de una de sus botas repicaba silenciosamente sobre la alfombra.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - preguntó él, girando su silla hacia ella y agarrando de nuevo el papel mientras se lo mostraba – De verdad que está muy bien, pero tampoco voy a darte un premio por esto...

La mandíbula inferior de la chica se separó un par de dedos de la superior, y por un instante lo miró incrédula. Sabía que el muchacho no tenía buen humor al despertarse, pero jamás hubiese esperado que le dijese algo así.

- Después de esto será peor – le dijo moviendo sus notas ante ella – Te queda un examen mucho más duro, y lo que te espera cuando seas Seed tampoco será nada fácil.

- Ya sé que no será fácil – contestó ella colocando los brazos en jarra y doblando su cuerpo a la altura de la cintura, quedando su cara algo más cerca de la de él – Y sé que ser Seed lo es menos aún, pero...

La expresión de Squall siempre era extraña, podía parecer una cosa, pero realmente nunca podía estar totalmente segura de qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- ¿Es porque... - comenzó a decir alzando ambas cejas, cambiando el enfado por una sensación de sorpresa y ternura hacia él – te preocupa que pueda pasarme algo en alguna misión cuando llegue a ser Seed?

- Aquí formamos guerreros, Rinoa – dijo Squall haciendo un gesto con la mano a su alrededor – Confío en cada joven que mandamos a cualquier lugar del mundo a jugarse la vida, sé que estarás preparada, igual que el resto de tu equipo... No estoy preocupado, es sólo que...

Giró de nuevo la mirada hacia su escritorio, y las notas de Rinoa quedaron abandonadas a un lado, mientras Squall comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus papeles, con aire perdido, como si realmente intentase encontrarse a sí mismo allí encima.

Rinoa se cruzó de brazos, y en su cabeza las frases inacabadas de Squall tenían el mismo final de cada día. Todo se reducía siempre a lo mismo: "estoy demasiado ocupado ahora". Aquel hombre siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para ella, y ella llevaba semanas subiéndose por las paredes. La verdad es que lo más difícil durante aquel mes de exámenes no había sido el hecho de tener que estudiar día sí y día también, si no mantener su cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para no comenzar a fantasear sobre cualquier chorrada que su mente traicionera terminase relacionando con algo sexual.

La muchacha se acercó a él y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, mientras él murmuraba y revolvía entre los papeles.

- Llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas a la tontería de esos tipos de Trabia... - decía en voz baja, mientras las manos de Rinoa bajaban lentamente sobre su pecho y la cabeza de la muchacha terminaba apoyada junto a su cuello.

- Squall... - susurró sensualmente.

Él no dejó de rebuscar papeles, pero guardó silencio, esperando que continuase hablando.

- Sé que estás ocupadísimo – ronroneó mientras le rozaba la oreja con la punta de su nariz – Pero llevo toda la mañana deseando quitarte este estúpido uniforme y hacerte uno nuevo sólo con mi saliva...

Era mentira, realmente llevaba pensándolo desde hacía mucho más.

- Rinoa... - fue lo único que dijo, con aquel tono de aviso y poca paciencia.

Seguía concentrado en su trabajo, y parecía que no le importaban demasiado las exigencias físicas de su novia, pero Rinoa sabía que bastaría con besarlo para que cambiase de opinión. Jamás había podido resistirse a su boca. Nadie había podido nunca, a decir verdad.

- Sabes que puedo ser rapidísima si me lo propongo... - murmuró lamiendo el borde de su oreja de arriba a abajo, y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, manteniéndolo sujeto entre los dientes mientras continuaba hablando – Sólo le pido diez minutos de su tiempo, comandante... Diez minutos después de dos meses de espera... A mí me parece un buen trato.

- Sabes que al final nunca son diez minutos... - dijo él con tranquilidad, leyendo el papel que por fin parecía haber encontrado, como si ni siquiera estuviese notando la mano que acariciaba su entrepierna sobre los pantalones de su uniforme, suavemente.

- Bueno... ¿quince...? - dijo ella sonriendo, mientras besaba lentamente su cara, moviéndose hacia sus labios.

- Rinoa, de verdad... - dijo él girándose hacia ella, intentando mirarla a los ojos.

Ella continuaba sonriendo, y antes de que pudiese seguir hablando lo besó en los labios, entreabriendo los suyos y moviendo su lengua con suavidad dentro de la boca del muchacho, acariciando la de él con movimientos sensuales y húmedos.

Después de un interminable minuto, que tan sólo sirvió para que el deseo de la chica fuese aún más intenso si cabía, se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

- En serio... - dijo él mirándola a los ojos, respirando con total normalidad – Si supieras el lío que tengo aquí ni siquiera se te pasaría por la cabeza lo que estás intentando...

Rinoa volvió a separarse de él, y permaneció unos minutos mirándolo sin llegar a verlo, totalmente sorprendida. ¿Era posible que lo hubiese besado de aquella manera y le hubiese dado igual?

- En Trabia están convencidos de que andan preparando algo en Esthar contra ellos... - dijo Squall girándose una vez más y volviendo a leer aquel papel – Es ridículo, si Laguna tuviese semejante tontería en la cabeza lo sabría ¿no crees?

Squall realmente había cambiado mucho desde que la había conocido, pero debía reconocer que había cambiado mucho más desde que había tomado oficialmente su asiento como comandante.

- Aún así no les basta con mi palabra, quieren un equipo espía que se infiltre en Esthar y averigüe qué es exactamente lo que traman allí – continuaba diciendo en tono indignado - ¡Me están pidiendo a Selphie! ¡Ni más ni menos!

Desde hacía meses estaba muchísimo más hablador con ella, pero sus charlas terminaban siendo siempre así. Una imparable verborrea que giraba en torno a todas las decisiones que debía tomar como comandante de aquella academia.

- No sé si es simplemente por orgullo, porque Selphie vino precisamente de aquel Jardín, o porque no se fían de los demás... pero la quieren a ella – continuaba quejándose – Si supieras la de gente que me pide al día que sea alguno de nosotros quien le mandemos para cualquier tipo de misión...

Rinoa agarró su boletín de notas de la mesa sin que el chico se diese ni cuenta, y puso rumbo a la salida.

- Selphie, como espía... - dijo rascándose la frente una vez más - ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo porque participó en la batalla contra Artemisa y porque es de Trabia... Y para una misión que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Pues no hay manera de que entren en razón, llevan días insistiendo.

Sólo volvió a mirar hacia ella cuando oyó que giraba el pomo de su puerta, y se encontró con una espalda de hombros caídos y cabeza baja.

- ¿Te vas...? - preguntó con tranquilidad, como si realmente no le preocupase.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda por encima de su hombro como toda despedida, y Squall volvió a mirar hacia sus papeles, volviendo a concentrarse totalmente en ellos.

- Es ridículo, ni siquiera están de acuerdo en pagar lo que pedimos por un Seed de ese rango... - murmuraba mientras Rinoa cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Esperó a que la cerradura hiciese el último "clac" al soltar el pomo, y en cuanto llenó los pulmones del todo empezó a patalear en el suelo, de pie, mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire y sentía su pelo sacudiéndose de un lado para otro.

Necesitaba golpear algo, gritar a todo pulmón, matar a alguien... y sobre todo, necesitaba sexo.

Estaba cansada de la misma historia de siempre, aburrida de encontrar a Squall demasiado ocupado como para dedicarle un solo minuto, demasiado... comandante. Eso era en lo que se había convertido aquel muchacho desde que habían llegado, y en los últimos meses se lo había tomado aún más en serio.

- Pues quiera o no el señor comandante, una servidora no se va a quedar con las ganas... - murmuró entre dientes.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? - preguntó Quistis sin llegar a levantar la mirada hacia ella – Ni siquiera han empezado los exámenes prácticos, hasta mañana no tienes que preocuparte de nada.<p>

- ¡Pues porque ellos piensan lo mismo! - exclamó Shu – En cuanto saben que han aprobado los exámenes teóricos se pasan este último día celebrando las notas y descuidan todo lo demás. ¿Sabes cuántos alumnos llegan con resaca a la mañana siguiente?

Quistis rebuscó de nuevo entre algunos papeles más, y continuó tomando nota de varios datos. Sabía que Shu tenía motivos para enfadarse con ellos, pero también sabía que no era solo por eso por lo que se ponía de tan mal humor en aquellos últimos días del curso, y por eso mismo prefería bromear sobre el tema, antes que tomárselo en serio.

- Confiesa que lo que peor te sienta es no poder estar de fiesta igual que ellos... - bromeó Quistis.

Shú se limitó a dejar escapar un bufido desinteresado, y comenzó a moverse con impaciencia frente a ella, pensando en silencio.

Cada año, por aquellas fechas, Shu solía tener menos paciencia y peor humor de lo acostumbrado, y Quistis sabía perfectamente que había varios motivos para que así fuese, aunque su amiga no se los reconocería jamás. La joven examinadora se había comportado así con más frecuencia en el pasado, cuando ambas no eran más que dos cadetes que estudiaban juntas para convertirse en Seeds. Solía sentirse inquieta e incómoda entre chicas, y aunque Quistis intentó hacerse la sorprendida cuando le explicó sus motivos, ya hacía tiempo que se había fijado en el efecto que tenían en Shu la visión de las piernas de sus compañeras de clase, entre otras cosas. El día en que no pudo resistirse más, le confesó que sentía algo por ella, pero Quistis había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para verlo venir, y prepararse para aquello.

La examinadora había comenzado en aquel momento a mordisquearse las uñas de uno de sus meñiques, mientras continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos, y movía uno de sus pies con impaciencia sobre la moqueta del despacho. Quistis dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, levantando una ceja molesta por encima del borde de sus gafas, pero Shu ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquel gesto. Estaba demasiado ocupada, manteniendo sus ojos inconscientemente clavados sobre los pechos de Quistis.

- Tal vez deberías bajar a la enfermería y descansar un poco – Le recomendó Quistis, al tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo, procurando que Shu no se fijase en la incomodidad que sentía en aquel momento.

- No estoy cansada – dijo Shu, sin levantar la vista hacia sus ojos.

- Aun así, tal vez te venga bien estar un rato sola... - dijo Quistis – Sin la presencia de niguna mujer demasiado cerca... - añadió después, algo más bajo.

En esta ocasión sí que la miró directamente a los ojos, y dejó de morderse las uñas y mover los pies.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Quistis volvió a mirarla por un instante, y ni siquiera le contestó, tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía para sí misma ante el color sonrosado que había en la cara de su amiga. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, hablar de aquel tema siempre le incomodaría. Tan solo se olvidaba de aquella vergüenza infantil cuando la impaciencia y el deseo le daban el valor suficiente para intentar llamar la atención de alguna otra habitante de aquella academia. El problema es que aquello no pasaba demasiado a menudo, y Shu apenas tenía un par de conocidas en el Jardín con quien compartir sus... aficiones. Ninguna había llegado a ser nada más allá de una noche en una habitación diferente a la suya, y la última vez había ocurrido hacía algo más de un año. Entre eso, y que por norma general a final de curso la mayoría del personal docente del Jardín estaba al límite de sus capacidades, el resultado era una joven examinadora casi desesperada por poder ponerle las manos encima a otra mujer.

- Te estás equivocando, Quistis – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Me pone de muy mal humor que tus alumnos no se tomen en serio mi examen. Sobre todo porque cuando suspenden, me echan las culpas a mí. "La examinadora no ha sido justa conmigo" dicen, "Esa tía no sabría reconocer a un buen Seed ni a dos palmos de sus narices". ¡Ser examinadora es una mierda!

Hablaba sin mirarla siquiera, mientras volvía a dar vueltas por la habitación y gesticulaba con las manos al tiempo que intentaba imitar de manera cómica las voces de los cadetes.

- ¡No tienes ni idea de los desastres que se ven en un examen práctico!

- Sí la tengo, los instructores también vamos como apoyo, ¿recuerdas?.

- ¿¡ Y a ti se te ocurre insinuar que estoy así porque hace un año, dos meses y cuatro días desde la última vez que me acosté con alguien!? - Continuó, ignorando la puntualización de su amiga – No estás equivocada, ¡Estás equivocadísima! - Se acercó a la puerta a paso ligero y la abrió antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Quistis – Me duele que pienses así de mí, ¿sabes?

Quistis continuaba sonriendo, entretenida con aquella ridícula explosión de reproches y lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros antes de que Shu saliese de la habitación y cerrase la puerta tras ella.

Había algo que acuciaba su mal humor, y era el buen caracter y paciencia de Quistis. Realmente odiaba aquel día anterior a los exámenes prácticos, los nervios y la frustración se la comían por dentro mientras veía a los alumnos holgazanear por los pasillos y reír despreocupadamente mientras jugaban a cartas en la cafetería. Pero esta vez sería distinto, esta vez pensaba pagar su frustración con ellos, y dedicar el resto del día a recordarles que aún no se había terminado, el camino hacia Seed no terminaba hasta que ella juzgase su labor como aspirantes a ese título.

Pero antes pasaría por su habitación y procuraría darse una buena ducha fría.

- ¿... Cómo puede estar tan buena...? - murmuró después, apoyando la frente sobre la pared del pasillo, y recordando la forma de los pechos de Quistis bajo su uniforme.

* * *

><p>Después de dos horas dando vueltas por los pasillos, regañando a cada cadete que no estaba entrenando para el examen del día siguiente, su humor no había mejorado tanto como esperaba, así que decidió regañar también a los que no estuviesen por los pasillos o en las zonas comunes, y se le ocurrió una idea perfecta para poder hacerlo. Los examinadores encargados de controlar la prueba en la Caverna de las Llamas llevaban un apurado registro de los alumnos que ya habían pasado por allí, y los resultados eran transmitidos inmediatamente a la dirección del Jardín. En no más de dos llamadas Shu sabía perfectamente quien había hecho ya aquella prueba, y quien la tenía aún pendiente.<p>

- Y el siguiente es... - murmuró con una sonrisilla maligna mientras volvía a sacar aquella lista de nombres de su bolsillo.

La había ordenado según el número de las habitaciones de cada cadete, ya que los únicos que aún no había localizado no estaban en ninguna otra parte del Jardín. Llamó a la puerta de su siguiente objetivo, y esperó durante unos segundos hasta que una chica abrió. Estaba hablando por teléfono, pero su amplia sonrisa se heló en cuanto la reconoció, y colgó rápidamente después de un brevísimo 'adiós'.

- ¡Examinadora! - exclamó la muchacha, y acto seguido presentó el dorso de su mano al frente y juntó sus talones, según el saludo de Seed.

Shu ni siquiera la miró más de un segundo, volvió su atención a aquella lista de nombres, y tachó con un bolígrafo el de aquella alumna. Las habitaciones de los cadetes eran compartidas, y constaban de una sala de estudio con escritorios y ordenadores, y dos puertas al fondo, que daban a los pequeños dormitorios individuales. Conocía perfectamente a la otra cadete, así que no era muy difícil adivinar quién debía ser aquella muchacha.

- Aún no has pasado la prueba de la Caverna de las Llamas – le recordó sin más, procurando que su ceño fruncido y la voz estricta le dejasen bien claro a aquella chica que aquello no le parecía nada bien.

- El instructor Yamazaki nos dijo que nos acompañaría siguiendo nuestro número de alumno. He quedado con él en un par de horas para...

- ¿Y tienes que esperarlo en tu habitación? - preguntó Shu, volviendo a mirarla con seriedad.

- No... - contestó la muchacha, algo intimidada.

- Podrías estar en el centro de entrenamiento o fuera del Jardín, preparando tus enlaces como es debido para la prueba.

La chica abrió un par de veces la boca, con la intención de explicarle que ya lo había hecho el día anterior, pero prefirió no provocar a la mujer de la que dependería su próxima y definitiva nota.

- Tiene razón... - balbuceó, mientras recogía algunas cosas que había sobre su escritorio y se comenzaba a enfundar unos guantes de lucha – Será mejor que espere fuera...

- ¿Sabes donde está tu compañera? - le preguntó justo antes de que saliese.

- En su dormitorio... - contestó la joven – Llegó hace un rato y dijo que estaba muy cansada... que iba a echarse un rato y que no la molestase a no ser que comenzase a arder el Jardín...

Shu tachó el siguiente nombre, e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, apartándose después del camino de la cadete y permitiéndole que saliese de la habitación.

- Pues peor para ella... - murmuró por lo bajo cuando se quedó sola – Porque yo llevo ardiendo desde que me desperté.

Cruzó la pequeña sala de estudios de un par de pasos, y después tocó a la puerta con impaciencia. Unos segundos después, volvió a golpear sobre la superficie de madera con más fuerza. En aquella ocasión oyó unos murmullos que parecían molestos, ahogados por la pared, y esperó otro puñado de segundos más, hasta que abrieron la puerta y una tímida cabeza se asomó tras ella, oculta entre las sombras de aquella habitación a oscuras. En efecto, aquella muchacha debía llevar un buen rato totalmente dormida. Aún así, algo en la rojez de sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, como si le molestase la repentina luz que había al otro lado de su puerta, y en el desorden de su pelo, hizo que Shu olvidase por un instante lo que había ido a decirle.

- Shu... - balbuceó Rinoa, sorprendida por verla allí. Tal vez el Jardín había comenzado a arder de verdad, y debía decir que la había pillado en el peor de los momentos.

- Aún... no has pasado la prueba de la... Caverna de las Llamas – le recordó entrecortadamente, percatándose de que la cadete respiraba con algo de dificultad, como si estuviese asustada.

- ¿... Qué...? - preguntó algo perdida.

La situación se había tornado algo casi cómico. Rinoa no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba, y Shu no era capaz de concentrarse en su objetivo de pagar su mal humor haciendo sufrir a sus futuros examinados.

- La prueba... para el examen de mañana... - le explicó.

Unos instantes más en silencio, mientras Rinoa registraba aquella nueva información, y un leve sonido, como un zumbido bajo y constante comenzó a oírse de fondo.

- La prueba... - murmuró por fin, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. - Sí, claro... La prueba – repitió de nuevo, volviendo a mirar a Shu e intentando plasmar en su cara una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Justo estaba preparándome para ir, gracias por el aviso – E intentó cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

No obstante la mano de la examinadora fue más rápida.

- Estabas durmiendo... - contestó ella frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que Rinoa le estaba mintiendo, ni siquiera debía recordar que tenía que pasar aquella prueba antes del examen final.

Rinoa luchó por cerrar de nuevo la puerta, pero la examinadora empujó con fuerza, y dio un paso al frente, quedando justo bajo el marco de la misma, y evitando que aquella alumna volviese a esconderse en su dormitorio. Por un momento había bajado la guardia, pero su cerebro volvía a estar totalmente concentrado en su labor de martirizar a alumnos descuidados.

Lo que vino después pasó en una fracción de segundo, y en aquella ocasión la guardia de Shu no se limitó a bajar un poco, si no que desapareció por completo. En cuanto entró en la habitación, Rinoa se giró con rapidez y agarró lo primero que encontró sobre su cama, que fue la chaqueta de su uniforme, y lo apretó sobre su torso. Encogida y agarrada a aquella prenda, apenas conseguía tapar su total desnudez.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces así!? - Fue lo primero que consiguió decir la examinadora, sin pararse a pensar que seguramente habría una docena de razones lógicas para que una chica estuviese desnuda en su propia habitación.

- ¡Estaba cambiándome!

Como por ejemplo aquella.

Había una expresión extraña en la cara de Rinoa, entre enfadada y avergonzada, pero la que había quedado plasmada en la de la otra muchacha era muy distinta. Sus ojos permanecían clavados en sus pechos, que apenas quedaban ocultos por los puños que apretaba sobre la chaqueta, y se movieron al cabo de unos segundos sobre su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus muslos, que era justo hasta donde podía tapar. En el camino sin embargo, pudo deleitarse con la piel rosada y de aspecto suave de uno de sus costados y su cadera. Shu tragó con dificultad, y dio un paso hacia Rinoa, sin darse cuenta. Ésta por su parte, también tragó saliva, y se apresuró a agarrar con una mano lo siguiente que había sobre su cama para taparse un poco mejor. Pero al tirar de la sábana algo cayó al suelo, y Shu se quedó helada al oír el leve golpe en la moqueta.

- Mierda... - murmuró Rinoa.

Aquel pequeño aparato de color azul claro continuaba emitiendo aquel zumbido bajo y constante, y Rinoa hizo alarde de toda su agilidad y velocidad para abalanzarse sobre él, justo a los pies de Shu, y esconderlo entre las sábanas que había apretado como buenamente pudo sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos trastearon unos segundos sobre la base de aquel objeto, y el ruido cesó.

Shu volvió a mirarla a los ojos, totalmente muda, y Rinoa tragó saliva una vez más.

- Es... para el pelo... - dijo al cabo de unos instantes.

Shu continuaba mirándola atónita, pero esta vez levantó una ceja confusa.

-Un cacharro de esos... para alisar el pelo... - improvisó.

¿Un cacharro de esos para alisar el pelo... con forma de pene? Shu sabía perfectamente lo que había visto (especialmente porque ella misma tenía uno idéntico de color lila), y sabía mejor aún lo que todo aquello significaba. Ahora entendía por qué estaba desnuda, por qué había luchado por impedir que entrase y por qué tenía aquel aspecto, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración acelerada.

- Estabas...

- ¡Estaba preparándome para la prueba! - volvió a asegurarle, encogiéndose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos, maldiciendo a su cuerpo por reaccionar de aquella manera, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo y la voz temblorosa. Odiaba mentir, porque sabía que lo hacía de pena.

Shu volvió a dar un paso hacia ella, y Rinoa levantó la mirada una vez más, casi asustada. Cuando la mano de la examinador tocó su hombro, una sensación extraña las recorrió a ambas. La de Rinoa fue una mezcla entre nervios y espectacción por el contacto, la de Shu, una especie de hambre irrefrenable, como el más primitivo de sus impulsos empujando su cuerpo entero para tomar el control de sus actos.

- Tranquila... - consiguió decir, sin dejar de mirar aquella cara, las mejillas encendidas, los ojos muy abiertos. Quistis solía burlarse de ella diciéndole que buscaba un reflejo de sí misma en cada chica con la que se encaprichaba, solo porque le encantaba el pelo negro y los ojos castaños. Y ahora mismo, mirando aquella cara, le parecía increíble que nunca se hubiese fijado en Rinoa.

La joven bruja se irguió un poco ante Shu, intentando calmarse. Realmente no había motivo para que estuviese tan asustada, tan solo la habían pillado en su habitación haciendo algo que seguramente era un hobby más que extendido entre los habitantes de aquel mismo Jardín, nada que fuese en contra de ninguna norma y que no podía perjudicarla más allá de la vergüenza momentánea de verse descubierta por otra persona. Lo cierto era que podría haber sido mucho peor, podría haberse tratado de algún compañero del sexo opuesto, o incluso de algún instructor. Aquello la hubiese puesto en una situación mucho más complicada y puede que incluso peligrosa.

- Realmente... me lo ponéis difícil... - susurró Shu, bajando lentamente la mano por el brazo de Rinoa, rozando suavemente su piel – Yo también quería ser instructora, ¿sabes?

Rinoa observó como sus dedos continuaban bajando hasta su codo, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

- Conseguí la licencia e incluso estuve unos meses como instructora en prácticas... - continuó explicándole Shu – Pero era insoportable... todas esas alumnas... esos malditos uniformes que os ponen a las cadetes... - Eran algo distintos de los reglamentarios para Seed, con faldas bastante más cortas y holgadas – No entiendo como lo hacéis el resto de mujeres para resistiros a algo así...

Los dedos pasaron de su brazo a su costado, moviéndose sobre la sábana apretada alrededor de su cintura, buscando inconscientemente algún hueco por el que colarse, deseando tocar su piel.

- La manera en que habláis y os movéis... - Dio un paso más hacia ella, y Rinoa volvió de nuevo a dar con la espalda sobre la pared, arrinconada – Vuestra piel, cálida y suave... vuestros labios...

De nuevo tragó con dificultad cuando sintió que los dedos de la examinadora habían encontrado un rincón por el que colarse, justo tras su espalda, y la calidez de su mano se pegaba a su piel, justo sobre su trasero.

- No entiendo como podéis resistiros... - dijo, acercándose un poco más, sin apartar sus ojos de la boca de la joven bruja.

Resistirse a los encantos de otras mujeres era algo en lo que Rinoa ni siquiera se había parado a pensar. Jamás sintió ese tipo de impulso, ni siquiera curiosidad. Sin embargo había algo por lo que sentía debilidad, y era algo que llevaba muchísimo tiempo reclamándole a Squall sin obtener resultado alguno: provocar ese deseo irracional en otra persona.

Shu aproximó su boca a la de Rinoa, y ésta entrecerró los ojos casi sin darse cuenta, con un solo pensamiento en mente. Había sido una idiota por pensar que la situación habría sido peor si se hubiese tratado de un chico en lugar de Shu.

- No lo hagas... - fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de sentir que la besaba.

Shu había contenido el aliento a medida que comenzaba a rozar sus labios, y en el momento en que los apoyó totalmente sobre los de la muchacha, dejó escapar el aire que mantenía llenando sus pulmones, permitiendo que saliese lentamente por su nariz mientras pegaba su cuerpo totalmente contra el de ella. Por otro lado Rinoa hizo todo lo contrario, se quedó paralizada, aguantando la respiración.

Aquello mismo le había pasado tiempo atrás, cuando intentó formar parte del equipo de instructores de la academia. Llegó el fatídico día en que no pudo controlarse y se propasó con una de sus alumnas. Aquel día aprendió dos cosas: que podía conseguir lo que quisiera de cualquier chica, tan sólo había que pulsar los botones adecuados para que terminase rindiéndose a sus caricias, y que una de las normas del código ético y moral de los instructores, era no propasarse jamás con un alumno de ninguna manera. Especialmente en el ámbito sexual. Perdió su recién adquirida licencia, y finalmente optó por opositar como examinadora, donde las normas sobre sus relaciones íntimas no eran tan estrictas, ya que realmente no tenían alumnos, tan solo evaluaban el trabajo de los alumnos de otros.

La mano que había sobre la espalda de Rinoa subió hasta la base de su cuello, y las de la joven bruja aflojaron su agarre sobre la sábana, que terminó cayendo al suelo.

Shu continuaba besándola, moviendo sus labios y su lengua lentamente, de manera sensual y paciente, saboreando cada sensación, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de la joven bruja y ésta comenzaba a olvidarse de quien era la persona que la estaba haciendo sentir así. Los nervios y el miedo que habían hecho que su corazón comenzase a latir desbocado cuando la examinadora la acorraló contra la pared habían derivado en una neblina borrosa de varias emociones. Sentía deseo, nervios, excitación, contra todo pronóstico sentía real curiosidad por como continuaría aquello, por saber qué era aquella intensidad que presionaba su pecho, como si fuese la primera vez que realmente sentía aquellas cosas, y en el fondo el miedo aún seguía ahí. Miedo por la rapidez con que se había abandonado a la sensación de aquellos dedos recorriendo su espalda y bajando hacia su trasero.

Las manos de Shu acariciaron sus nalgas y bajaron un poco más, comenzando a rozar la parte más alta de sus muslos, mientras se encorvaba un poco, obligando a Rinoa a bajar le cabeza, siguiéndola. Cuando Shu agarró sus piernas y tiró de ellas, la joven bruja rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos al tiempo que se le escapaba un leve quejido, ni siquiera podía llamársele gemido, y se agarró a la cintura de la examinadora con las piernas, estremeciéndose al sentir la fría pared totalmente pegada a su espalda. Shu no era mucho más alta que ella, pero aún así no le costó nada levantarla en el aire.

Rinoa comenzó a seguirla, besándola cada vez con más impaciencia, y Shu se apretó contra ella y ocupó sus manos en su propia corbata. En cuanto quitó el broche que la mantenía sujeta tiró del nudo y se centró en deshacerse después de la chaqueta y la camisa. Mientras tanto Rinoa se entretenía recorriendo su columna, desde la nuca de la muchacha hasta media espalda, y volviendo a subir después poco a poco, sin darse cuenta del leve movimiento rítmico que sus caderas habían comenzado. En cuanto Shu se deshizo de aquel par de prendas, se dio cuenta de que no podría continuar desnudándose mientras Rinoa se aferrase así a su cintura, pero había algo en la manera en que su entrepierna se pegaba a su falda que le impedían cambiar aquella postura. Movió una de sus manos de la rodilla al trasero de la cadete, y después continuó hacia su entrepierna.

Dejó la mano allí por un segundo, sintiendo la forma y el tacto de aquella zona. Sus dedos no buscaban ningún punto en concreto, tan solo disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo... Sentía su muñeca entre las nalgas de la chica, y la base de su dedo pulgar y meñique tocando sus ingles, mientras la punta de su dedo corazón rozaba el suave vello que cubría su monte de Venus. El simple hecho de tener la mano ahí, sin estar siquiera moviéndola, hacía que se excitase más si cabía. La deslizó después hacia atrás, y pudo oír de nuevo aquel ruidito que Rinoa había hecho antes con la garganta cuando dos de sus dedos se arrastraron presionando un poco más sobre la entrada de su vagina. Sentía la zona mucho más caliente y húmeda de lo que había esperado, y sonrió para sí misma. Seguramente la chica llevaba un buen rato jugando con el vibrador que había terminado en un rincón del suelo.

Shu se movió un poco, con cuidado, intentando dejar a Rinoa sobre la superficie de su cama para terminar de desnudarse, pero una de sus botas se encontró con el pequeño juguete de Rinoa, y al pisarlo perdió el equilibrio. Terminó tumbada sobre el colchón, con Rinoa sentada sobre sus caderas, y mirándola fijamente mientras respiraba como si llevase horas conteniendo el aliento.

Shu, medio desnuda sobre su cama, y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, sin una sola prenda tapando su cuerpo. Ambas respirando forzosamente y sonrojadas. Viendo la escena de aquella manera la joven bruja casi podía recuperar un ápice de cordura, pero aún así no bastaba para hacer que se apartase de ella.

- ¿Qué estoy...? - murmuró en voz baja.

Pero lo cierto es que a Shu no le importaba lo que tuviese que preguntarse. Tan solo le importaba que en los ojos de Rinoa había un atisbo de duda, y sabía que aquella duda la haría quedarse helada hasta que decidiese huir de ella, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Se incorporó, y volvió a besarla, sujetando su cara con ambas manos y volviendo a hacer que la chica dejase de pensar por completo. Poco a poco se movió siguiendo sus labios, y Shu quedó de nuevo tumbada sobre la cama, mientras Rinoa sujetaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, a ambos lados de la examinadora. Los labios de la joven bruja eran suaves y cálidos, y su lengua se movía amoldándose a cada movimiento de la suya propia, pero Shu llevaba meses deseando besar otro tipo de labios, y sentía que no podía esperar más para hacerlo. Arqueó un poco la espalda, haciendo que Rinoa se levantase un palmo sobre su cuerpo, y después se movió sobre la cama escurriendo su cuerpo y ambos brazos entre las piernas de la chica, dejando algún que otro beso por el camino. Rinoa quedó casi sentada sobre el pecho de la examinadora, y Shu colocó ambas manos sobre su espalda mientras admiraba el cuerpo de la muchacha visto desde esa perspectiva. Sus ojos bajaron por su pecho y su estómago, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua sin ser siquiera consciente de ello.

El movimiento de Shu fue rápido y repentino, y Rinoa se acomodó sobre ella más por inercia que porque supiera qué pretendía, pero cuando sintió los labios de la examinadora entre sus piernas contuvo el aliento y se mordió el labio inferior. Sintió como si continuase besándola, apoyándose sin más sobre su clítoris, presionando lo suficiente para hacer que un jadeo entrecortado escapase de su garganta al coger aire, y después apartó sus labios durante no más de un segundo, para volver a apretarlos después sobre su piel. Repitió aquello mismo durante un buen rato, y Rinoa iba haciendo cada vez más ruido al respirar, al tiempo que movía también sus caderas para sentir aún más. Cuando fue la lengua de la muchacha lo que rozó su piel dejó escapar un gemido leve pero prolongado.

Shu sabía perfectamente lo intenso que podía llegar a ser lo que Rinoa estaba sintiendo, y precisamente por eso prefería hacerlo lentamente, paso a paso. Precisamente por eso, y porque ella misma disfrutaba de aquello de una manera inimaginable. Sentir la suavidad de su piel, el calor que había en su interior, el sabor levemente ácido que notaba en la punta de su lengua mientras Rinoa se iba mojando cada vez más. Bajó sus manos hasta agarrar sus nalgas, y después inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la muchacha, tan profundo como pudo. Rinoa arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, y se apretó un poco más sobre ella.

- Xian... - fue lo único que pudo murmurar, mientras sentía la lengua de la examinadora entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras su labio superior rozaba su clítoris.

Una de las manos de Rinoa se había apoyado sobre el torso de Shu, por encima de su ombligo, y podía sentir como se movía rítmicamente mientras respiraba. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que ella también dejaba escapar un sonido ahogado al respirar. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, y en su cara podía ver con claridad que estaba disfrutando de aquello casi tanto como ella misma.

Rinoa sentía debilidad por la sensación de sentirse deseada, y pocas cosas le parecían más excitantes que ver disfrutar a la persona con la que compartía un momento como aquel. Tal vez solo había algo que la excitase más, y era saber que ella misma estaba provocando esa sensación.

La mano que había sobre el estómago de Shu bajó un poco, rozando su piel, y justo bajo su cintura encontró un montón de tela arrugada. Al bajar arrastrándose por el colchón Shu había terminado con la falda bastante por encima de sus caderas, y en cuanto bajó un poco más, Rinoa sintió la tela de su ropa interior totalmente empapada. La expresión de Shu cambió por un segundo, sus párpados se apretaron un poco más, y sus cejas se enfrentaron, haciendo que arrugase un poco la frente. Los dedos de Rinoa volvieron a acariciar entre sus piernas, y esta vez Shu sacó la lengua de su interior, y cogió aire entre los dientes, emitiendo un siseo leve, y cada nueva cosa que descubría en aquella expresión animaba a Rinoa a continuar moviéndose hacia el borde de sus braguitas.

La examinadora volvió a mirar hacia arriba, y Rinoa sonreía casi sin darse cuenta, mientras paseaba los dedos por su entrepierna, ahora bajo su ropa interior, casi como si estuviese jugando con ella. Volvió a lamer entre sus muslos, y Rinoa dejó de mirarla al cerrar los ojos, mientras uno de sus dedos seguía el calor y la humedad que la guiaban hacia adentro, tan profundo como le fue posible. Shu se estremeció de nuevo y volvió a lamer de abajo hacia arriba, moviendo sus caderas y entreabriendo un poco más sus piernas, mientras Rinoa se comenzaba a mover en su interior, deslizando fácilmente un dedo más hacia adentro. No sabía qué le causaba más placer, sentir la boca de Shu entre sus piernas o sus dedos entre las de ella, pero sabía que poco importaba. Aquello era mil veces mejor que un estúpido juguete a pilas.

A medida que la mano de la joven bruja se movía más rápido, también lo hacían las caderas de la examinadora, y abrió la boca para poder sentir su sexo con lengua y labios, presionando y moviéndose bajo ella en lo que sabía que terminaría llevándola al clímax. Aquello era algo que pocos seres humanos podían soportar, o al menos era algo que ella nunca había podido aguantar durante más de un par de minutos. Y no andaba desencaminada a juzgar por la forma en que Rinoa gemía. Llevó ambas manos a los costados de la bruja, y apretó un poco sobre sus pechos, haciendo que se estremeciese al tiempo que dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. La muchacha parecía haberse perdido totalmente en lo que estaba sintiendo, y Shu estaba tan concentrada en eso, que casi no se daba ni cuenta de lo que ella misma sentía. En cuestión de segundos volvió a fruncir el ceño y a apretar los párpados, y se oyó gimiendo bajo el cuerpo de Rinoa mientras sentía sus músculos tensarse y apretarse alrededor de los dedos de Rinoa, entre sus piernas. Intentó coger aire unos instantes después echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero Rinoa se lo impidió.

- No pares... - gimió, al tiempo que agarraba su cabeza y la apretaba entre sus piernas. Y Shu obedeció.

La oía jadear y moverse sobre ella, y podía sentir su piel comenzando a cubrirse de una finísima capa de sudor al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda y volvía a agarrarse a su trasero, lamiendo entre sus piernas como si nada pudiese saciar su sed.

- Xian... - volvió a murmurar Rinoa, y se agarró a su almohada, apoyándose sobre ambas manos, mientras se apretaba una última vez sobre la boca de la examinadora y un quejido prolongado resonaba tras su garganta justo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

En cuanto se relajó un poco, Shu volvió a mover la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a respirar cogiendo el aire en grandes bocanadas, casi sin aliento.

- No deberías pronunciar ese nombre... en una situación así... - murmuró después, captando la atención de Rinoa.

La miraba con una cierta expresión de confusión, viendo su cara al revés.

- El nombre de Xian... - le explicó, y sonrió después con cierta picardía.

- Mierda, Shu... - se quejó Rinoa, y se incorporó emitiendo un gruñido de fastidio.

Se levantó de la cama y Shu se incorporó tras ella, aún sonriendo, mientras la joven bruja agarraba la camisa y la chaqueta de Shu y se la tiraba a la cara.

- Sal de aquí ahora mismo – le dijo aún recuperando el aliento.

Parecía enfadada y preocupada, y Shu comenzó a colocarse la camisa sin rechistar.

- Tranquilízate... - le pidió, mientras ella rebuscaba entre las sábanas y cosas que había por el suelo algo con lo que taparse.

- ¿Que me tranquilice...? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Shu, como alguien se entere de esto... como Squall se entere de esto...

- Es mi jefe, puedes estar bien segura de que me interesa tan poco como a ti que lo sepa – le dijo, intentando pensar fríamente sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Rinoa se giró hacia ella mientras se abrochaba ella misma la camisa de su uniforme de cadete, y le dedicó una mirada molesta.

- No es sólo... Es... - parecía confusa – Xian, ¿Cómo he dejado que...?

Shu se había levantado y se estaba terminando de abrochar la chaqueta.

- Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno... - le pidió, intentando que se calmase – Parecía que ambas necesitábamos esto... y puedes estar segura de que tu nota en el examen de mañana mejorará considerablemente – dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia.

Bromeaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir como si tal cosa, y eso no hacía más que enfadar un poco más a la joven bruja. La empujó hacia la puerta y después la abrió tras ella, obligándola a salir.

- ¡Ni una palabra a nadie o...! - le advirtió antes de cerrar.

Shu terminó de colocarse el broche bajo el nudo de la corbata, y después de un largo suspiro sonrió para sí misma.

- Bueno... al final no ha sido tan mal día como esperaba... - concluyó.

Realmente era una persona bastante simple, hacía falta realmente poco para hacer que se olvidase de los malos momentos y que su humor diese un giro de 180 grados.

* * *

><p><strong>RINOA-SHU<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:<strong>

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

Squall-Rinoa

Quistis-Rinoa

Squall-Quistis

Laguna-Raine

Quistis-Shu

Rinoa-Shu


	8. Marionetas

_**Just A Lemon Tree**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Los reviews con ánimos para seguir escribiendo y felicitaciones porque os han gustado los capítulos me encantan... Pero proponed más parejitas raras! Esos reviews son aún más inspiradores! Y recordad, leed qué parejas ya han sido usadas e intentad proponer parejas distintas a esas! Leed, disfrutad, dejad vuestras votaciones en un bonito review (no os llevará más de unos segundos) y uniros a **Fans de Thyamant!** en Facebook, ahí me podéis tirar de las orejas todo lo que queráis por tardar tanto en actualizar =3

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VIII: MARIONETAS.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se lamió los labios, extasiada por aquella sensación, y cubrió su cara con ambas manos, acariciando su piel y enredando después sus dedos en su propio pelo.<p>

Algo se estremecía en su interior, una voluntad que continuaba luchando contra su inmenso poder, y el simple hecho de saber que ella era la causante de aquel sufrimiento hizo que se le erizase el pelo de la nuca.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía aquellas cosas...

Como todas las brujas, el tiempo y su propio poder corrompieron su cuerpo, y poco a poco dejó de ser humana, para ser algo totalmente diferente. Un monstruo enloquecido por el poder de los dioses. Eso es lo que era desde hacía mucho tiempo, y casi había olvidado la forma en que reaccionaba un cuerpo más joven y humano ante cualquier estímulo.

_'¿¡Qué pretendes conseguir!?' _

Podía oír los pensamientos de la dueña de aquel cuerpo en su cabeza, y sonrió para sí misma, regodeándose en el miedo que había en aquella conciencia.

_'Mis pretensiones... no son de tu incumbencia...' _- contestó.

Observó las que ahora eran sus manos, y estudió con detenimiento todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Estaba sola... la situación no le podía haber sido más propicia.

Se encontraba en una gran sala enmoquetada, con las paredes cubiertas de adornados tapices, y con unos grandes y cómodos sillones y sofás a ambos lados de la sala. De antemano, tenía un vago conocimiento sobre el momento hasta el que podía hacerla retrocedes en el tiempo aquella antigua máquina, y aunque todo le parecía extraño y de un estilo pésimamente hornamentado, tenía la ventaja de poder invadir la mente y los recuerdos de su huésped, igual que había invadido su cuerpo. Se concentró un segundo, y con sólo aquello ya sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, y qué había venido a hacer allí aquella mujer.

- Cid me ha dicho que avisaría en cuanto estuviese libre – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y ella se giró lentamente, reconociendo casi al instante a la chica que había entrado.

Edea Kramer había ido a aquel Jardín con la intención de ver a su esposo, y asegurarse de que los chicos estaban bien. Sin embargo la había recibido aquella empleada, Shu, y le había pedido que esperase mientras ella iba a comprobar si la reunión que Cid Kramer tenía en aquel momento tardaría o no en terminar.

_'Se dará cuenta... Verán que no eres yo, te descubrirán y terminarán contigo' – _la amenazó Edea.

Sonrió de nuevo, y asintió hacia Shu. La muchacha la miró algo extrañada, notaba algo diferente en su semblante. Parecía que aquella sonrisa taimada y siniestra no tuviese nada que ver con la sonrisa amable que había visto en la cara de aquella mujer tan sólo cinco minutos antes.

_'Hablas como si me fuese a costar mucho matar a cualquiera de estos humanos...'_

El miedo atravesó su cuerpo como un relámpago, y Shu se extrañó aún más al ver cómo Edea cerraba los ojos y sus hombros se movían un poco, como si un escalofrío la hubiese invadido. El placer que sentía torturando a los humanos era algo que, según decían, era inevitable en la naturaleza de las brujas. Pero lo cierto es que le importaba poco todo aquello. Nunca había disfrutado tanto en toda su vida, y por un instante se olvidó de todo cuanto había ido a hacer en aquella remota época.

- Es pronto... - dijo, y Shu dio un par de pasos hacia ella, preocupada. No entendía qué le había ocurrido, pero no parecía la misma persona.

- ¿Se encuentra bien...? - le preguntó, colocando una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y consiguiendo que Edea levantase la cabeza y la mirase a los ojos.

- Podemos jugar un poco... - murmuró, y sonrió de nuevo.

Shu sintió algo horrible al ver la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos eran diferentes, dorados y profundos, y su mirada era la de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Después de aquello, dejó de pensar.

Sus ojos eran de repente dos pozos oscuros y vacíos, sin vida, y parecía que se mantuviese en pie a duras penas.

_'¡¿Qué le has hecho!?_' - preguntó Edea, desesperada.

_'¿Qué clase de bruja eres?_ - le preguntó con sorna - _¿Ni siquiera reconoces la mirada de una marioneta...?'_

Colocó la punta de sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Shu, y permitió que Edea viese su rostro con todo lujo de detalle. Aquella bruja la estaba obligando literalmente a fijarse en cada detalle de aquel rostro sin vida. Y mientras tanto el miedo en el interior de su cuerpo no dejaba de aumentar.

_'Ahora está bajo mi poder, y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera..._ - le dijo - _Lo mejor es que, aunque no tenga voluntad alguna, siente y sabe todo cuanto está sucediendo...'_

Colocó ambas manos sujetando la cara de la muchacha, y rió en voz baja. Tenía la piel fina y suave, y podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su piel.

_'Atesora todo cuanto sientes ahora... Pues lo perderás...' _- le aconsejó, con cierto aire de añoranza.

El cuerpo de los humanos no podía soportar el poder de las brujas, por eso el poder terminaba por cambiar su forma y naturaleza. Con el tiempo las brujas se convertían en auténticos engendros, según tuviesen más o menos control sobre su poder, y sus sentidos también se deformaban y se atrofiaban. La sensibilidad hacia todo lo mágico se magnificaba, mientras que la sensibilidad hacia cualquier estímulo físico casi desaparecía, siendo innecesario para ellas. Era la mayor diferencia entre dioses y humanos, y todo el mundo sabía que las brujas no eran más que monstruos, a medio camino entre unos y otros.

_'Podría matarla ahora mismo, o torturarla lentamente..._ - pensó – _Aunque no lo veas, sabrás que está sintiéndolo todo... Pero creo que hay algo que nos gustará más...'_

Algo cambió, y Edea pasó de ver lo que ocurría como si estuviese en la última fila de un teatro, a verlo como si estuviese sobre el escenario. No sólo era consciente de lo que aquella bruja estaba haciendo con su cuerpo, si no que ahora lo sentía también en sus propias manos, en su propio cuerpo. Era como si hubiese pasado de controlarla, a compartir aquel control con Edea, pero aún así, era la voluntad de aquella extraña la que decidía todo cuanto hacía.

- ¿No te gusta más así...? - le preguntó, en voz alta, y acercó su cara a la de la muchacha, aspirando lentamente por la nariz y empapándose del olor de su piel. Edea sentía lo que su cuerpo estaba oliendo, tocando... sentía la fuerza de cada instante como si ella misma tomase las decisiones de hacer o deshacer... incluso podía sentir el placer que todo aquello le estaba causando a la que la manejaba. Sintió náuseas, y oyó a Artemisa riendo en su interior - Eres tan joven... lo que estás sintiendo me recuerda a algo que pensaba que ya había olvidado...

Agarró el cuerpo de Shu como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, y Edea sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban entre sus brazos. Hundió su cara entre el pelo de la examinadora, rozando su oreja con su mejilla, y Edea podía sentir claramente cómo su propia cara se contraía en una sonrisa casi tierna. Había casi añoranza en lo que aquella extraña sentía, mezclado con aquella excitación y el irrefrenable impulso de despedazar a aquel tierno cuerpo. Jamás hubiese podido imaginar que cosas tan horribles y dulces al mismo tiempo se pudiesen sentir a la vez.

_'Para, por favor...'_ - le suplicó. Pero aquella plegaria no hizo más que agradar a su captora.

- Hay tantas cosas que había olvidado... - susurró, y acarició después la espalda de Shu. La chica volvió a ponerse en pie, moviéndose como adormecida, y las manos de Edea se colocaron entrelazándose con la de la muchacha, y apoyó la otra sobre su cintura - ¿Me concedería este baile...?

Shu colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Edea, y asintió lentamente.

- Por supuesto que me lo concederías... - murmuró ella, y volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

Dio un par de vueltas en el centro de aquella habitación, mientras Shu se movía como si fuese un juguete, a su antojo. Edea oía su propia voz tarareando una extraña canción que nunca antes había oído, y la horrorizaba la forma en que las notas salían suaves y alegres de su garganta, como si no pudiese sentir más dicha que en ese momento. Lo mirase como lo mirase, era ella haciendo todo aquello, y al mismo tiempo sentía y disfrutaba a través de aquel ser todo cuando ocurría.

_'Por favor...'_ - continuó suplicando, mientras aquella extraña seguía girando en círculos y bailando. Cuando por fin paró, se echó a reír. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y aquella sensación de mareo también parecía divertirla. De repente quería volver a sumergirse en el agua helada del mar, bailar bajo una tormenta, correr descalza sobre las hojas secas y el húmedo barro de los bosques.

_'Habrá tiempo para todo'_ – se prometió aquella extraña a sí misma, sin dejar de sonreír.

Edea sintió que aquella tortura sería larga, y que el parásito que ahora la controlaba aprovecharía hasta el último segundo cada instante que pasara en su interior.

- Pero ahora estamos aquí... - dijo, y volvió a mirar hacia Shu. Dio una vuelta más, y la besó en los labios.

Su estómago se encogió, y por un instante Edea agradeció que cerrase los ojos mientras la besaba. Sin embargo, lo que sentía en el resto de su cuerpo en ese instante no le hubiese dejado ver nada. Se separó de la muchacha, y rió a todo pulmón, extasiada. Después miró a Shu, y acarició su rostro.

- Es preciosa, ¿verdad? - preguntó en voz baja.

Rozó sus labios con los dedos, y la abrazó una vez más, sintiendo su tierno cuerpo pegado al suyo.

- Está tan caliente y es tan suave... - murmuró.

_'Para...'_ - volvió a pedirle Edea.

- ¿Parar...? - preguntó la extraña, separándose de nuevo de la joven examinadora y observándola atentamente – ¡Si justo acabamos de empezar!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue casi irreal. Se abalanzó al cuello de Shu y la mordió con todas sus fuerzas, clavando sus dientes en su piel, y sus uñas en su ropa. La mezcla entre horror y placer que sintió Edea en aquel momento la dejaron paralizada, y lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a gritar en el interior de su propia cabeza. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre de la muchacha sobre sus labios, y mientras más sufría ella, más parecía disfrutar aquella bruja. Se separó de ella, respirando agitada, y pasó su lengua desde el cuello de la muchacha hasta su cara, de nuevo la besó, con más lujuria esta vez, y de un tirón desgarró la manga de la chaqueta de la muchacha. La empujó sobre el sofá, y la miró por un instante, sonriente.

El mordisco del cuello era lo suficientemente profundo como para levantarle un poco la piel, pero no suponía un peligro para ella. Aún así, Edea estaba segura de que debía haberle dolido una barbaridad.

- Mientras más la miro más hermosa la veo, ¿no crees? - dijo con voz divertida, y se acercó una vez más hacia la muchacha. Agarró el cuello de su chaqueta con ambas manos, y tiró de ella, haciendo que la cremallera se abriese con un crujido repentino, y rompiendo el cierre que había abajo. Lo siguiente fue la camisa y también su ropa interior, y continuó destrozando su ropa y arañando su cuerpo hasta que quedó casi desnuda.

Edea lo veía y lo hacía todo junto con aquella mujer, y la vergüenza y el miedo se mezclaban con la excitación de una manera nauseabunda e inhumana.

_'¿Es esto lo que quieres?_ - le preguntó Edea - _¿Violar a una pobre muchacha que no te ha hecho nada?'_

Ella volvió a sonreír, y negó con la cabeza.

_'Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que quiero... Pero tu cuerpo me permite sentir cosas que el mío ya no es capaz de sentir_ – le aseguró -. _Y no me voy a ir sin aprovecharlo'_

Se arrodilló en el sofá, entre las piernas de Shu, y la besó de nuevo, haciendo que Shu respondiese de la misma manera. Edea ni siquiera hubiese imaginado nunca que un gesto como aquel pudiese estar impregnado con tanta lascivia y sadismo, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la lengua de aquella examinadora recorriendo su boca. Aún así, cada intento que hacía era inútil. Su boca se movió de la de la chica hacia su oreja, y volvió a morderla. Fuerte, todo lo fuerte que pudo, pero controlándose lo suficiente como para no herirla. No pretendía herirla, si no simplemente infringirle todo el daño posible.

Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha con las manos, acariciando su estómago y subiendo hasta sus pechos. Le quitó lo que quedaba de su camisa, apenas unos jirones sobre los hombros y alrededor de sus brazos, y bajó de nuevo, esta vez arañando levemente con sus uñas, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Arrancó a tirones el borde de su falda, y después hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior. Lo único que quedaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica eran sus botas, y aquella mujer se acomodó en el asiento del sofá, sentando a la muchacha sobre sus piernas y separando bien las de ella. Buscó su sexo con las manos, sin dejar de mirar hacia sus ojos vacíos, y después introdujo dos dedos en su interior.

Edea se oyó a sí misma coger aire con expectación, y sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Sentía la saliva humedeciendo su boca, y no sabía si lo provocaba las nauseas que ella sentía, o aquella especie de expectación sedienta que sentía aquella otra bruja.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? - le preguntó en un susurro, acercándose a los labios de Shu – No es el placer que me produce lo que le hago a ella... Si no el placer que me produce sentir tu propio sufrimiento.

Rió en voz baja, con cierto aire macabro, y continuó moviendo los dedos en el interior de la examinadora, explorando el calor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué te horroriza tanto...? - le preguntó con curiosidad – Los humanos disfrutáis con esto más que con ninguna otra cosa...

La mirada de Shu continuaba perdida, sus pupilas en algún punto del torso de Edea, sin brillo alguno. Los labios algo entreabiertos, y la respiración tranquila y pausada. No sentía humedad alguna entre sus piernas, y se mirase como se mirase, aquello era lo último que Edea encontraría placentero en el mundo.

- Es por eso de la reciprocidad ¿verdad? - dijo – Eso es lo que realmente os motiva...

Pasó la mano izquierda sobre el rostro de Shu, y sus pupilas se clavaron en las de Edea. Abrió un poco más la boca y cogió una bocanada de aire larga y sonora, como si llevase tiempo aguantando la respiración. Cuando lo dejó escapar, un leve gemido sonó en su voz, y sus manos se apoyaron sobre la cara de Edea. Se acercó a sus labios, y la besó, despacio, mientras continuaba gimiendo.

_'¿Qué le estás haciendo...?'_ - preguntó Edea, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que le fuese posible cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver aquel retorcido espectáculo.

_'Estoy en su mente igual que estoy en la tuya'_ – le contestó aquella voz en su cabeza – _'Sentirá lo que yo quiera... igual que hará lo que yo quiera'_

Shu movió las caderas hacia adelante, apretándose sobre la mano de Edea, y poco a poco sus dedos se movieron con más facilidad entre sus muslos, resbalando suavemente en su interior. Continuó moviéndose, y gimiendo, cada vez un poco más deprisa, y después Edea se incorporó y la obligó a echarse hacia atrás, quedando la espalda desnuda de la muchacha sobre el respaldo de aquel gran sofá de piel. Se levantó, y la miró sonriendo. Shu respiraba agitada, con las mejillas encendidas, y los ojos de Edea la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, permitiendo que la verdadera dueña de aquel cuerpo viera con todo lujo de detalle cada centímetro de ella. La expresión de su rostro, el vivo color rojo de la sangre que aún manchaba el lado izquierdo de su cuello, su torso desnudo, cubierto de una fina capa de brillante sudor, sus pechos desnudos, que se movían al ritmo de su respiración, igual que su estómago; su sexo, totalmente expuesto, sin pudor alguno.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, Edea sentía cierta expectación en su propio cuerpo, y aquello parecía divertir a su captora. Aún así, Edea sabía que aquella sensación no era propiamente suya, si no de aquella extraña.

Las manos de Edea se apoyaron sobre su cara, y la punta de su lengua lamió uno de sus dedos. Aquella bruja rió de nuevo al sentir la repulsión de Edea, y sus manos bajaron lentamente sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos, y agarrándose a aquel aburrido vestido oscuro que la cubría casi de pies a cabeza. Tiró de la tela, y se deshizo de él sin dificultad, igual que se deshizo de su ropa interior. Sonrió de nuevo hacia Shu, y ésta se incorporó un poco, extendiendo sus brazos, como pidiéndole que se acercase más. El cuerpo de Edea obedeció, y las manos de la examinadora se apoyaron sobre su cintura, mientras continuaba mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisilla juguetona.

_'Haz que pare, por Xian... '_

La voz de Edea era una súplica lastimera, aún sabiendo que aquellas peticiones no hacían más que incrementar la excitación de aquel parásito.

Shu se acercó más a ella, y lamió su entrepierna una sola vez, antes de volver a mirar hacia ella y sonreír.

- ¿Por esto os gusta tanto ver disfrutar a los demás...? - preguntó la extraña – Tu cuerpo responde mucho más intensamente ahora que antes...

Hacía tanto que había dejado de ser humana, que era como si viviese todo aquello por primera vez. Shu volvió a pasar la lengua entre sus muslos, como la primera vez, pero esta vez no paró. Continuó haciéndolo, mientras Edea se oía suspirar y reír de tanto en cuanto. Tantas sensaciones y sentimientos a la vez eran abrumadores para ella, y sabía que de no ser por aquel ser que ahora controlaba su cuerpo, se habría desmayado, incapaz de soportar aquella sobrecarga de emociones; y lamentaba con toda su alma que no pudiese ser así.

_'Para...'_ - continuó suplicando. Y cada súplica que le hacía era en realidad una invitación para que aquella torturadora continuase jugando con ambas.

Sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de Shu, y apretó su cara entre sus piernas, apoyando uno de sus pies en el sofá en que la muchacha continuaba sentada. Ésta, sujetó con fuerza el trasero de Edea, y respondió a aquel gesto introduciendo su lengua en su sexo todo lo que pudo, y moviéndola más rápido, con más fuerza.

Edea intentó quejarse, deseaba poder romper a llorar y gritar, su cerebro necesitaba dejar salir aquella tensión, y era frustrante que lo único que saliese de su garganta fuesen risas y gemidos. Su cuerpo entero se movía de manera casi sensual, y Shu continuó moviendo su boca, sedienta, sin darse un solo respiro. Mientras más intenso era lo que su cuerpo sentía, más apretaban sus dedos sobre la cabeza de la examinadora, y cuando podía sentir que estaba a un paso de no poder dar marcha a atrás, Edea apartó a la muchacha de ella, y la tumbó en el sofá con un fuerte empujón. Se sentó sobre sus caderas, riendo, con la respiración acelerada, y volvió a besar a Shu, que estaba casi sin aliento.

Las manos de la muchacha recorrieron el cuerpo de Edea, acariciando sus pechos y su espalda, y cuando sintió sus dedos entrando en su sexo, la extraña volvió a reír en voz baja.

- Es exactamente lo que tu cuerpo pide, ¿verdad? - le preguntó a Edea – Son las ventajas de las marionetas... no son ellas actuando para ti. Eres tú misma, actuando a través de ellas.

Efectivamente, la mano de Shu se movía en su interior de una manera que ella no hubiese alcanzado a imaginar siquiera, mientras la suya propia volvía a acariciar entre las piernas de la examinadora, jugueteando con su sexo. Introdujo tres dedos en ella, haciendo que echase la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiese, con una expresión entre el placer y el dolor que hizo que a Edea se le erizase la piel.

_'¡Termina de una vez!'_ - le gritó, furiosa. Sabía que suplicar no serviría de nada, y que aquella mujer no pararía hasta quedar satisfecha. Ahora lo único en que podía pensar era en que aquella tortura acabase de una vez por todas.

La extraña sonrió, y después Shu la miró con una expresión decidida y casi cruel.

- Si supieses lo que tu cuerpo quiere en realidad... - le advirtió – no me pedirías eso...

Shu empujó en su interior con fuerza, casi con brutalidad, y la voz de Edea sonó entrecortada, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes. Aquello le había dolido a ambas, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, y la mente de aquella intrusa, pero no obstante, el placer aumentaba a medida que aquella locura se tornaba más salvaje. Las caderas de Edea se apretaron sobre las de Shu, y sobre las manos de ambas mujeres, y cada movimiento de sus dedos se acompañaba de una embestida, cada vez más intensa.

- Si lo que quieres es terminar de una vez... - dijo, y continuó moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremecía.

Edea sentía un nudo en la garganta, y sollozó en el interior de su cabeza mientras oía aquellos sollozos como gemidos de placer en su voz.

_'Que termine de una vez... '_ - imploró para sí misma una vez más. Y por una vez hubo un poco de piedad para ella.

Edea dejó escapar un último y entrecortado quejido, y besó una vez más a Shu, apretando sus labios contra los de ella con furia, aguantando la respiración. Un minuto después, se separó un poco y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Se sentía eufórica, con la visión casi nublada por la intensidad del momento. La besó de nuevo, lamiendo sensualmente sus labios, mientras Shu asomaba la punta de su lengua para rozar la suya. Después se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella y la mordió, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor cálido de su sangre y oyendo el quejido de dolor en su voz. Aún así Shu no hizo nada por evitarlo.

- Humanos insignificantes... - susurró en su oído, y se levantó lentamente.

Los humanos no eran más que seres inferiores, simples juguetes con los que pasar el rato, y aquella bruja de pacotilla que ahora era su huésped no era una excepción. No era mucho más que aquella muchachita que había tirada sobre el sofá, de nuevo con una expresión vacía y sin vida en su rostro. Se lamió el labio inferior, aún manchado de sangre, y sonrió de nuevo. Había sido divertido, pero ya había tenido suficiente de aquel entretenimiento.

_'¿Qué... pretendes...?'_ - volvió a preguntarle Edea, y aquella bruja volvió a reír en voz baja.

- Mi nombre es Artemisa... querida Edea Kramer – susurró –. Y explicarte los motivos de mis actos sería una pérdida de tiempo. Serás la herramienta que me llevará a mi objetivo, y después de esto – dijo, señalando hacia Shu y su alrededor - espero que te quede bien claro que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de impedírmelo.

Miró hacia su cuerpo desnudo, y sonrió para sí. Cerró los ojos, y Edea sintió como la tela iba rozando lentamente su piel, cubriéndola. Cuando los abrió, una especie de vestido oscuro la cubría, muy ceñido a su cuerpo. El color era negro oscuro, con cierto tono violáceo que iba desde los hombros y se degradaba poco a poco a medida que bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta tornarse gris oscuro en los picos que cubrían sus pies; las mangas cubrían los brazos por completo, incluidas manos y dedos, y el cuello de aquel exuberante atuendo estaba plagado de suaves plumas negras que recorrían sus hombros, tras su cabeza, y llegaban hasta el fondo de su provocador escote en forma de uve, que terminaba algo por debajo de su pecho. No podía ver lo que había sobre su cabeza, pero oía tintinear lo que seguramente serían adornos metálicos tras sus orejas, y ya no podía sentir el pelo largo y negro cayendo sobre sus hombros.

- Mucho mejor así... - murmuró, observando su obra, y después miró hacia Shu, que continuaba tumbada sobre el colchón de aquel sofá.

Se cruzó de brazos, y miró a su alrededor, concentrándose de nuevo en lo que Edea sabía sobre aquel lugar.

- Este lugar no me sirve... - sentenció finalmente – No es más que un jardincillo repleto de simples semillas... Mi ejército ha de ser mucho mayor y más fuerte.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba sonrió, satisfecha.

- Galbadia, ¿eh? - dijo – Serán un buen ejército... Con él destruiré este estúpido Jardín y todos los que existan... y después sólo tendré que encontrar a esa niña...

_'¿Qué es lo que intentas...?'_ - sollozó Edea en su interior.

- Lo verás... poco a poco... - le aseguró – pero primero hay que limpiar todo este desorden.

Volvió a mover las manos, y el cuerpo de Shu se movió en el aire como si no pesase lo más mínimo. La ropa que le había arrancado giró a su alrededor, y se compuso sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha, igual que se compuso su labio roto, y desaparecieron las marcas y mordiscos que habían quedado sobre su piel.

- Hacerla pedazos hubiese sido delicioso – dijo tranquilamente – Pero los primeros pasos han de ser los más cautos...

Para conseguir lo que quería debía contar con el factor sorpresa, así que debía asegurarse de no darse a conocer demasiado pronto. Jugaría sus cartas lentamente y en orden, y esperaría hasta asegurarse un gran ejército antes de poner a nadie en alerta.

Se acercó a Shu, que volvía a estar de pie y aparentemente en perfecto estado, y le acarició lentamente una de las mejillas. Después la besó, y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

- No te preocupes, en un rato no recordarás nada de esto... - le aseguró. Y Shu se desmayó sobre el sofá justo cuando Edea cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Creo que he hecho un poquito de trampita... Votaron una pareja Edea-Shu, y ha ganado esta porque ninguna otra pareja votada se ha repetido y esta era la primera... y realmente ha terminado siendo una especie de trío algo retorcido con Artemisa también de por medio... Quería que los personajes continuasen siendo lo más fieles posible a los originales, y siempre me hace gracia que las escenas tengan cabida dentro de la historia del juego... Cuando es posible. También quería que fuese un poco diferente y original... Espero no haberme pasado v.v<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EDEA-SHU<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PERSONAJES A ESCOGER:<strong>

Squall

Rinoa

Quistis

Seifer

Zell

Irvine

Selphie

Laguna

Raine (Pensad que murió cuando murió... no me pongáis un Raine-Irvine porque no tendría sentido v.v)

Eleone

Kiros

Ward

Cid

Edea

Shu

Nida

Viento

Trueno

Kadowaki (¿Por qué no? XD)

Zone

Watts

Julia (Os digo lo mismo que con Raine)

Calway

La bibliotecaria de la trencita

La reina de cartas (¿?)

¿Recordáis a la amiga de Selphie en Trabia? La chica que tenía su carta... pues esa también XD

**PAREJAS YA USADAS:**

Quistis-Seifer

Squall-Rinoa

Quistis-Rinoa

Squall-Quistis

Laguna-Raine

Quistis-Shu

Rinoa-Shu

Edea-Shu


End file.
